What My Boyfriend Doesn't Know
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG/AU/Jagan. James thought his life was almost perfect, but that all changed when his relationship with Logan starts falling apart. What happens when he keeps a secret from Logan and it only gets worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is my new Jagan fic and I'm kinda excited for it lol. Um its an AU and Mpreg of course and just like my other Jagan fic, its normal and completely possible for guys to get pregnant. Um this will probably be full of drama, but I hope everyone likes this anyway. =)**

I let out a sigh and downed the rest of my beer. The bar I was in wasn't very busy, but there was a still a good amount of people. I usually come here to have a few drinks with my friends, but now I was coming here for different reasons.

Back in high school I was the guy who got all of the girls and sometimes a few guys. I was really popular for my looks and talents, and being that popular got me a lot of things. I could have anyone I wanted and everyone was always head over heels for me. No one could resist my James Diamond charm.

Even to this day I could still get whoever I wanted, but I decided to stick with one person. I met Logan Mitchell during my sophomore year and he was freshman at the time. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was something special. He wasn't like everyone else and that was something that made me want him even more.

He wasn't popular, but a little on the nerdy side. I didn't find it weird, but cute.

We started dating and I knew he was the one for me. Some people thought it was weird that I was with someone like him, but I always ignored them. Logan wasn't just some nerd to me; he was more then that and I was glad he was mine. We've been together for a while now, and I was thinking about proposing to him. But that changed after a while.

After we graduated high school, I went off to work for my mom. She owns a very successful cosmetics company and she has always wanted be to the face of her company. I never wanted to do it because I had other plans for my future, but after a while I took the job.

Logan's dream was to always be a doctor, but he was having some difficulty trying to pay for med-school. I tried helping him with the money, but my job didn't pay that well. He did get a job to help with his schooling, but even that wasn't helping that much. We live in a small town in Minnesota and this place doesn't offer much.

Since Logan couldn't get into med-school like he wanted, he became very upset. I tried to cheer him up the best way I could, but it was impossible. Things did start to turn around for him when he started to focus on something else, and that was having a baby.

I thought we were too young to be having kids since we were in our early twenties, but Logan wanted a baby more then anything. I remember in high school he would bring it up occasionally, but never did he want one this bad until now. I figured he was just upset about paying for school and he needed something to distract himself, but to me it was a stupid distraction. Kids are very hard to deal with and they are expensive themselves. If we ever did have one, Logan would have to post-pone school a little longer, but I guess he didn't mind.

I finally gave in and decided to try and have a baby. It worked the first time, and Logan was beyond happy. I was happy too and I started visualizing a mini me running around our apartment. Having a baby didn't seem so bad anymore, until that was taken away.

Logan ended up losing the baby two months into the pregnancy. We didn't know what caused it, but it left Logan completely devastated. He wanted a baby so bad and it was taken from him. He was depressed for a long time, but I suggested that we try again.

Like the first time, Logan got pregnant really quick. Once again, he was extremely excited and he did his best to be very careful, but even that didn't work. He lost the baby a few weeks after we found out he was pregnant. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was taking all of this as a sign that we shouldn't be having a baby at the moment.

Logan didn't believe me when I told him what I thought, and he suggested we just try again. To be honest, I didn't want to try again. I just knew that he would lose the baby again, and I didn't want him to be so upset. I wanted a baby too, but I didn't want to get my hopes up like I did last time.

I never did try to have a baby with Logan, and that upset him even more. He was starting to get obsessed with trying to have a child, but it just wasn't working. I tried to explain to him that maybe we weren't ready, but he always ignored me. I was starting to get tired of him always talking about babies, but he never got the hint.

Our relationship was falling apart. All he did was care about having a baby and making one. We never made love anymore; it was just pointless fucking. All Logan wanted was to get pregnant; it seemed like he didn't care about anything else. I felt like he didn't care about me anymore or our relationship.

I've thought about leaving him, but I love him so much. We're high school sweethearts and I cant see myself without him. Even though he was turning into a different person, I still loved him. I knew my Logan was in there somehwhere, but he was buried so deep I didn't know if I would ever have him back.

Since my relationship was falling apart, I started to go out more and drink. I was never really a drinker, but now it seemed like only alcohol could help me feel better. The only time I really drank was when I was out with my friends, and I made sure that I went out with them almost every weekend. Logan would never come with me because he is against alcohol, and he was too busy obsessing over something we couldn't have. I gave up on trying to get him out of the house, so I was the only one who would disappear for a few hours.

Sometimes when my friends couldn't join me, I would still come to our hangout and have a few beers. I got pretty lonely a few times, but that changed when I started doing something I wish I never did. I started to meet other people.

The bar was filled with a lot of attractive people, and sometimes I couldn't help myself. Girls would flirt with me all the time, and since I'm the flirty type, I always flirted back. The flirting wasn't so bad, but things started to get worse when I would kiss these girls. I knew it was wrong, but I would never stop. I wanted this.

Kissing led to touching and touching led to sex. I would always feel horrible about it, but I never stopped. I wasn't getting any of this at home and I craved it. I never told Logan what I was doing, and he never seemed to figure it out. I would come home late more then once, but he never questioned me. He was too busy in his own fantasy world.

I had started doing this for a while now, but Logan still didn't notice. Sometimes he would ask me where I was or why I was acting different, but I just made things up. I tried to be affectionate towards him, but I just couldn't do it. He was the one who left me alone in the dark because he wasn't happy about the baby situation, and now I didn't want to be there for him.

We would still have sex every now and then, but it wouldn't do much for me. I knew we were just fucking to fuck or because Logan wanted to get pregnant. I was getting tired of being around him because he wasn't himself, and that's why I would leave whenever I had the chance.

I ordered another beer and I scanned the room for the person I would be hooking up with tonight. I spotted a group of girls sitting at a booth and I had to admit they were pretty hot. The group consisted of a blond and two brunettes, and I couldn't help but lick my lips for the blond one. I had to have her and my famous charm was going to help me land her.

I took another sip of my beer, then I strode over to the group of girls. They were too busy in their conversation to notice my presence. The brunette with curly hair looked up at me and I flashed her my winning smile, making her roll her eyes.

"Can we help you?" the blond asked.

"I was just sitting at the bar and I couldn't help but notice how stunning you are," I said.

"I'm not interested," she said.

"Aw c'mon. Just have one drink with me," I said.

"No thanks," she said.

"I'm not asking for anything else; just one small drink," I said.

The blond rolled her eyes. "Fine, but just one," she said.

I nodded my head and held out my hand for her. She took it and I led her back over to where I was sitting. Her friends watched us for a minute, then the two girls left the bar. I ordered us a few drinks and I was glad to see that the alcohol was making my little blond friend more relaxed.

We talked for a little bit, then we started to make out. I couldn't help but run my fingers through her blond hair, and I would let my free hand fall to her exposed thigh and I rubbed it. I tried to sneak my hand up her skirt, but she stopped me. I could see lust and want in her eyes, and I knew she was mine.

I could feel the alcohol wearing off on me, but it was obvious she was still drunk. I led her to my car and we headed to her place. It was getting really late, but I didn't care at the moment. Logan wont know anyway.

**A/N: So should I continue with this or no? please let me know =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thank u guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I wasn't expecting to get such a positive feedback, so thank you so much! And I know everyone wanted Logan's POV and here it is. I hope everyone enjoys this chap =)**

**Logan's POV**

I paced the living room of the apartment as I waited for James to come home. I knew he was with his friends, but I was expecting him back hours ago. I didn't worry too much since I was busy doing my own thing, but now I really wanted James home. I just hope he gets here soon.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I stopped pacing when I heard footsteps in the hall, but the front door never opened. I figured it was just someone walking by, and I was starting to get bugged. James usually stays out pretty late, but I thought he would be here by now. It was getting close to one and there was still no sign of him.

I really wanted him here with me so we could see if I was pregnant. I had just taken a pregnancy test, but I wasn't going to look at it until James got here. I was hoping and praying that the test was positive. In the past I've been able to get pregnant right away, but still nothing worked out for me.

I didn't understand why I was miscarrying so much. I thought I was just having some difficulty or I wasn't healthy enough, but James thought differently. He thought that maybe we weren't ready to have a child and that's why I was losing the baby. I never believed him, though. I knew we were meant to have a baby and I wasn't going to rest until we had one.

I was sick and tired of seeing people with kids; it upset me. I wanted a baby so bad, but James seemed like he didn't. In the beginning he was excited to start a family, but that changed after I miscarried twice. Even though I was having a difficult time keeping the baby, I wasn't going to stop. Having a baby was going to make James and I very happy. I just knew it.

I pulled out my phone and sent James a text, and I was hoping that he would respond soon. It was already twelve-forty five, and he had fifteen minutes to get home. Normally I don't wait up for him, but tonight was different.

He didn't text me back and I let out an annoyed sigh. I would just have to call him and see exactly where he was. I found him in my contacts and I was about to hit 'call', but I stopped when I heard more footsteps in the hall, then the sound of keys. The front door opened and James walked into the apartment. He hung his jacket up, then he tossed his keys in the glass bowl on the counter.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I always go out on Fridays," James said.

"I know, but I was expecting you back sooner; not close to one a.m." I said.

"Sorry, babe. I just lost track of the time," James said.

"Its okay. Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah it was alright," James said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yup. Um why are you still up?" James asked.

"I decided to wait up for you," I said.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that," James said.

"I don't mind. Besides, I wanted to show you something," I said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well I took a pregnancy test earlier and I haven't looked at it yet. I was thinking that we look at it together," I said.

"Oh. Um okay," James said.

I smiled and I quickly ran to the bathroom. I grabbed the test from the counter, then I went back into the living room. James was sitting on the couch and he was doing something on his phone. He placed his phone in his pocket, then I sat down next to him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," James said.

I took a deep breath, then I flipped the test over so I could see the results. My heart sank when I saw a negative sign staring back at me. I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and a few rolled down my face. James placed his hand on my shoulder and he squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said.

"But I don't understand. I always get pregnant," I said.

"I know, but maybe its just not meant to be," James said.

"Yes it is. We're supposed to have a baby, Jamie," I said.

"Yeah, but maybe now isn't the right time. Don't worry okay? We still have time," James said.

"But I want a baby so bad," I said.

"I know, I know," James said.

"Can we try again?" I asked.

"Um I don't know. Its getting late and-"

"Please, James. I really, really want a baby," I said.

"I know you do, but its too late to start trying," James said.

"But you promised," I said.

"Yeah, but-"

I climbed into James' lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his, then I peppered small kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck. I found his pulse point and I started to suck on it, making James let out a small moan. I knew he wanted this, and I wanted it too. He said we could keep trying for a baby, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Come on, James. I know you want this," I said, grinding my hips against his.

"Logan, not now. I'm really tired and we should both go to bed," James said.

"We will, but after we have a little fun," I said.

"Logan-"

I cut James off by pressing my lips back to his. I licked along his bottom lip, then he slowly parted his lips to allow my tongue access. Our tongues battled for dominance, and James won. I could feel something hard pressing against my ass, and I smirked when I realized it was his dick.

James pulled away from me and I climbed off his lap, then I led him towards the bedroom. I connected our lips once again, and he pushed me back on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth when I felt his knee brush against my covered erection.

"James, please fuck me," I said.

James pulled away from my lips and he slid his shirt off, and I sat up to do the same with mine. He attacked my lips again, then he trailed his lips down to my neck and to my chest. I let out a moan when I felt him take one of my nipples in his mouth, and he sucked on the erect nub.

He pulled away from my chest, and he trailed his hands down to my jeans. He popped the button open and slid the zipper down, then he rid me both of my jeans and underwear. He removed his jeans and boxers as well, then he pressed his lips to the head of my cock.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me," I growled.

James pulled away from my cock and he spread my legs apart. Before he could do anything else, I brought him back for another kiss. While he was distracted, I flipped us over so that I was on top. I hovered over his cock and he held me by my hips. I slowly lowered myself down and I let out a hiss of pain.

Once he was fully inside of me and I was used to the feeling, I started to bounce slowly. James let out a small moan and I leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss, then I started to bounce faster. James started to thrust his hips, meeting me halfway and I couldn't help but cry out when he hit that special spot inside of me.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes!" I cried out.

James kept hitting that spot over and over, and I knew I was getting close. I rested my hands on James' chest as I started to bounce harder and faster. I could feel a familiar feeling in my stomach and I knew what was going to happen next.

"I'm gonna cum!" I said.

"Cum for me, babe," James said.

I threw my head back and screamed James' name as I came all over his chest. James let out a grunt and I felt his seed fill me to the brim. We rode out the rest of our orgasms, then I rolled off of James and laid down next to him. I scooted closer to him and I threw my arm over his chest, not caring that he was covered in my cum.

"That was amazing," I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah I guess," James said.

I frowned and slapped him playfully on the chest. I know he gets tired of us fucking all the time, but I was doing it for a reason. I wanted to have a baby really bad and this was the only way I was going to get one.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked.

James sighed. "We'll see," he said.

I nodded and I let my eyes fall shut. I was hoping it worked this time and that I will be able to carry the baby to term. Maybe now my relationship with James will start to get better, but one can only hope.

**A/N: So that was chapter two and it had some Jagan sexy time ;). Um I will start to introduce more characters soon and there will also be more drama. Anyway, I will update when I can. Thank u guys so much for reading =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews. It makes me happy. Here's the next chapter =D**

**James's POV**

The next morning was the same as any other morning, but today was different because I didn't have to go to work. Logan didn't have to be in until later, so we were probably going to be spending part of the day together. I didn't mind too much, but sometimes I would get annoyed with him. I couldn't take him talking about babies and what our kids would look like. It bugged me.

My plan for today was to hang out with him and pretend to care about whatever conversation we had, and then I would just go out while Logan was at work. I really didn't want to tell him that I was going on tonight, but he might freak out and want to know where I was going. I doubt that he would care, but I might as well tell him just in case.

Logan was the first out of bed and he went into the connecting bathroom to shower. I didn't want to get up just yet, so I just laid in bed while Logan was getting ready. I kind of whished that he had to leave in the morning for work so I could be alone for a while, but that didn't happen.

I loved Logan, but sometimes I couldn't be around him. I knew our relationship wasn't going to last, but I didn't want to leave him. He needs me and I need him, but sometimes I cant stand being around him. My feelings for him changed and I didn't know how to get things back to normal.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the shower shut off. He came out a few minutes later and he smiled at me. I forced a smile and I immediately felt bad about it. I couldn't even smile at him and actually meaning it. Logan walked over to the bed and he sat down next to me.

"Are you gonna get up?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"We could always spend the day in bed," Logan said.

"But you have work," I said.

"No I don't. I told you last week that I was off today," Logan said.

"Oh. I guess it slipped my mind," I said.

"That's happened to you a lot lately," Logan said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just working too hard or something," I said.

"You need to relax too, Jamie. Lets go out tonight for some fun. We never do that anymore," Logan said.

"Because you don't like the nightlife," I said.

"On some levels I do, but I don't see how drinking is supposed to make the night more fun," Logan said.

"Well we could go out for one drink," I said.

"I have to stay away from alcohol," Logan said.

"Babe, you're not pregnant," I said.

"Not yet, but maybe last night actually worked this time," Logan said.

"I don't know. What if it didn't?" I asked.

"Then we get to try again," Logan said with a husky tone.

"Its too early for sex," I said.

"Its never too early," Logan said.

"Babe, I have to shower and I don't have time," I said.

"I'll shower with you," Logan said.

"You already took one," I said.

"James, you're no fun. We used to fool around all the time," Logan said.

"Yeah when it actually meant something," I muttered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to shower now," I said.

I flung the blankets off of me and I climbed out of bed. I gathered clothes for the day, then I went into the bathroom. I heard Logan leave the room, and I was glad I could actually be alone. I was just so tired of him trying to jump my bones every few minutes; it was really annoying me. I liked it back then, but now things were different and I hated being intimate with Logan. I just didn't enjoy it anymore and I don't know if I ever will.

I took a quick shower, then I spend a good forty-five minutes styling my hair. Logan thought it was stupid that I took so long with my hair, but he knew better then to bring it up. We used to fight about that, and that was when I realized that we were fighting over really pointless stuff and it wasn't good for us. We didn't fight over my hair anymore, but I knew we were going to have skirmish today.

I walked into the kitchen and I found Logan leaning against the counter, sipping coffee. I could tell he was mad at me, but at the moment I didn't care. He always got bugged with me when I didn't want to do things that he wanted, and he would ignore me for most of the day. But since Logan couldn't stay angry for long, he would come crawling back to me. I had nothing to worry about this time.

"You shouldn't be drinking that. Caffeine is bad during pregnancy," I said.

"Well I'm not pregnant so I don't give a fuck," Logan said.

"You could be," I said.

"Shut up, James. You just told me that I wasn't," Logan said.

"I said I didn't know," I said.

"Whatever," Logan said.

"Babe, please just stop this," I said.

"Not until you apologize," Logan said.

"For what? I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who got pissed off because I wouldn't fuck you," I said.

"Is that all you think it is? That we just fuck?" Logan asked.

"Its feels that way," I said.

"Well its not okay? Its more then that," Logan said

"Okay I'm sorry," I said.

Logan nodded and he set his cup down, then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I let my arms hang there, then I decided to wrap them around his small frame.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Logan said.

"Its okay," I said.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" Logan asked.

"We'll find out soon," I said.

"I hope I am," Logan said.

I nodded, but I didn't really mean it. I mean, I liked the idea of starting a family, but it never worked out for us. I didn't want Logan to get pregnant and be happy, and then be crushed a week later when he miscarries. I just cant take seeing him like that.

Once we were okay again, we had breakfast and then we cuddled on the couch. We did absolutely nothing for the afternoon, and it was soon starting to get dark. I wanted to go out and have a fun time, but I didn't think it was going to happen. Logan was here and I cant just disappear for a few hours.

I watched TV for a bit while Logan went to our room to read. He was getting tired of being in the living room, so he left to do his own thing. I was kind of hoping that he would fall asleep and I could sneak out, but that didn't seem likely to happen either.

"James?" Logan asked, as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Did you still want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Um I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Carlos just texted me and he wants to know if you wanted to double date with him and Stephanie," Logan said.

"If you want to," I said.

"James, just say yes or no. I don't really care," Logan said.

"Babe, don't start," I said.

"Then just tell me what you want to do," Logan said.

"Fine we can go. Jeez," I said.

"You're an asshole," Logan said.

"Can we not do this now? Lets just go out and have fun," I said.

"Fine," Logan said.

He left the room and I rolled my eyes. I was getting sick of us fighting for stupid reasons, but I couldn't stop it. I did my best to not have an attitude towards him, but sometimes it was hard because Logan was being a jerk. I just hope tonight he cuts his shit so we can have fun.

We left the apartment at around seven-thirty and we arrived at the club at about eight. The place was new and it was packed with a lot of people. It was spacious and I actually liked it here, and I was thinking of maybe coming here when I was alone. There was a lot of attractive people here and I couldn't help but stare at a few girls. Lucky for me Logan wasn't paying attention.

I could tell he was still bugged with me, but he snapped out of it when Carlos and Stephanie arrived. I knew Carlos and Stephanie from high school, but I wasn't friends with them before. Logan hung out with them all the time so that's why he was closer to them then I was.

Just like Logan and I, Carlos and Stephanie were high school sweethearts, but they didn't go through as much shit like us. I couldn't help but envy what they had; it just wasn't fair that their relationship was better. Logan didn't seem to notice, but I surely did and it made me sick.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Carlos said once we sat down in the lounge area.

"Thanks for inviting us," Logan said.

"We just wanted to catch up and also share some important news," Stephanie said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"We're getting married!" Stephanie said, showing us the ring.

Logan gasped and congratulated them, but I didn't say anything. That did it for me, and I wanted to get away from them. I've always wanted to propose to Logan, but that plan got thrown out the window. Now our friends were getting married and it just reminded me how perfect they were.

"I need a drink," I said.

"James," Logan said.

I ignored him and I headed over to the bar. I didn't care if I came off as being rude, but I didn't give a fuck. I didn't want to sit there and listen to those two talk about how perfect their relationship was and just remind me how bad mine was. I just wanted to get away from them and drown myself in a drink.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, then I sat down on one of the stools. The bartender handed me my drink and I took a sip, grimacing when the beverage burned my throat. This was exactly what I needed right now.

I was expecting Logan to come looking for me, but I didn't see him. I didn't care, though; I didn't want to be around him either. I did spot a few girls, but I turned my attention to a blond when he sat down next to me.

I had to admit he was cute, but I couldn't hook up with him tonight for two reasons. One, he might not even be gay or bisexual like me and two, I was with Logan tonight and I didn't want him to see me with someone else.

The blond looked over at me and I couldn't get over how beautiful his eyes were. They were a pretty shade of green and they were really gorgeous. I snapped out of it and gave him a small smile, then I turned back to my drink. I turned back to him when I saw his choice of drink.

"Good choice," I said.

"Thanks. I really needed something strong," he said.

"I know how you feel," I said.

"I'm Kendall by the way," he said.

"James," I said, giving him my hand.

"So why are you here alone? I mean, a good looking guy such as yourself shouldn't be alone," Kendall said.

"I'm actually here with my boyfriend and he's just being weird," I said.

"Oh so you're gay?" Kendall asked.

"Bi actually," I said.

"Me too. I guess we have something in common," Kendall said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't think you have a boyfriend who is driving you crazy," I said.

"No, but I did just get out of a relationship," Kendall said.

"Aw I'm sorry, man," I said.

"Its okay. She just didn't think it was working out and its whatever," Kendall said.

"At least now you are free to mingle," I said.

"That's true. I would say the same for you, but you're tied down," Kendall said.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't," I said.

"He cant be that bad," Kendall said.

"You don't know Logan like I do," I said.

"True. But if you ever need get away for a while, you can always chill with me. I'm free almost all the time," Kendall said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Here," Kendall said, scribbling his number on a napkin. "Call me whenever."

"Thanks," I said.

Kendall nodded and he took a sip of his drink. I put the napkin in my jacket pocket, then I continued drinking and chatting with Kendall. Not only was he really nice and attractive, but he was single. It was wrong of me to be happy about that, but I didn't care that much. I wouldn't hook up with Kendall, but I can still be his friend. I'm sure Logan wouldn't mind.

**A/N: This chap was pretty long lol and I hope you guys like it. Well now you know a little bit about Carlos and Kendall, but things are going to get a little bad for James and Logan. You guys shall see, though. Bye for now =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

I watched James walk away, then I let out a sigh and turned back to my friends. Stephanie turned away from me and took a sip of her drink, and Carlos gave me a sad smile. I couldn't believe James was acting this way, and I felt so embarrassed. This night was for us to have fun, but James was ruining it.

I had a feeling he was upset because of the announcement Stephanie made, and that just proved how childish James can be. I was actually happy for my friends, and I didn't understand why James wasn't. He's been acting really weird lately, and I didn't like it.

I thought he was just upset because of his job or because we couldn't have a baby, but he doesn't need to get upset and take it out on everyone else. I was upset because I was having difficulty having a baby, but I never took it out on James or my friends. I wanted him to stop acting this way, but I didn't know if he ever would.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"Its alright, Logan," Carlos said.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him," I said.

"Are you guys doing okay?" Stephanie asked.

"I think so. I mean, we're having problems conceiving, but other then that I think we're fine," I said.

"You guys could always adopt," Stephanie said.

"I know, but I don't want to do that. I want to be able to carry the baby and go through it all," I said.

"Well you could always ask James to carry the baby. I mean, you wont get to experience it all, but the baby will biologically be yours," Stephanie said.

"James wont do that. He cares too much about his appearance," I said.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Look, all you can do is keep trying," Carlos said.

"We are, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care anymore," I said.

"Try talking to him and see what's really bothering him," Carlos said.

"Yeah okay. I'll be right back," I said.

My friends nodded and I stood up, then I went looking for James. It didn't take long since he said he wanted a drink, and I found him at the bar. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed he wasn't alone, and he actually looked like he was enjoying himself. I didn't know who this blond guy was, but I suddenly felt really insecure about myself.

James never looks like that when he's with me, and I didn't know why he was acting so happy with some stranger. He never acts like this when he's with me, and I wanted to know why. I thought he liked to be around me, but right now it didn't seem like it. He walked away from me and our friends to be with this stranger, and I didn't like it.

I walked up to him and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me and he smiled at me. I wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment, but I wasn't going to start anything in public.

"Hey, babe," James said.

"Hey yourself," I said.

"Oh! Um this is Kendall," James said, referring to the blond next to him.

"I'm Logan," I said, offering the man my hand.

"Nice to meet you. James was just talking about you," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said.

"You guys make a cute couple," Kendall said.

"Thank you. Where's your date?" I asked.

"I don't have one. I just got out of a relationship," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"Its okay. I was lucky enough to meet James and he's made my night a lot better," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said.

James looked over at me and I knew he didn't want me to get upset, but I couldn't help it. This Kendall guy was flirting with James and I couldn't stand it. James was my boyfriend, and I didn't want him near someone else who was currently single. I trusted James, but it was hard when the guy flirting with him was attractive.

"So uh what are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

"We are hanging out with some friends," I said.

"Oh cool," Kendall said.

"Yup. I just came over here to bring James back so we could go back to our friends," I said.

"Oh okay. Um it was nice meeting you, Logan. And uh, James maybe we could hang out sometime," Kendall said.

"Sure," James said.

Kendall nodded and turned away from us. James gulped down the rest of his drink, then he patted Kendall's back. I could feel my blood start to boil, but I did my best to keep calm. I didn't want to start anything right now, but I knew I would explode later.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, once we were away from Kendall.

"Yeah. Kendall is really cool," James said.

"I bet he is," I said.

"What's your problem?" James asked.

"You're my problem. When you said that you were going to get a drink, I thought you would get one and come right back. Not meet someone and hang out with them," I said.

"So you're mad that I didn't go back to hang out with people that I barely even know?" James asked.

"If you would just talk to them I bet you would get to know them better," I said.

"Then you should do the same," James said.

"I talk to Dak and Jett when you're with them," I said.

"But you act like you hate Jett," James said.

"I don't like him, but I'm still nice to him. Look, the point is that you would rather spend time with a total stranger then with me," I said.

"Logan, don't start this shit now. We're supposed to be having fun," James said.

"I cant stand you right now," I said.

"Fine, then we should just go home," James said.

"Fine," I said.

James rolled his eyes and walked away from me. I was beyond pissed with him, and I didn't know how to calm down. I wanted so smack James hard in the face, but I didn't want to cause a scene.

I took a deep breath, then I walked over to where my friends were. Carlos and Stephanie were giggling about something, and they looked up at me when they saw me. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have a choice. I had to talk to James about a few things.

"Is everything okay?" Carlos asked.

"Not really. I'm sorry, guys but James and I are going to leave," I said.

"Oh okay. Um maybe we can try this another time," Carlos said.

"Yeah," I said.

I gave Carlos and Stephanie a hug, then I walked away and went to find James. I found him outside by the car, and he didn't say anything to me. I ignored him as well and I opened the car for us. He climbed in first, then I followed and started the car. I felt like talking to him here, but it would be better if we were at home.

The minute we got back to our apartment, James went straight to our bedroom. I tossed the keys on the counter, then I followed him. I closed the door and James looked up at me.

"We need to talk," I said.

"About?" James asked.

"You know what its about," I said.

"I don't want to have this conversation," James said.

"Too bad," I said.

"Logan, I was just talking to him. It meant nothing," James said.

"Then why did you look so happy? You never look like that when you're with me," I said.

"Logan, just stop. I am happy with you," James said.

"You don't show it," I said.

"Why? Because I don't fuck you when you want me to?" James asked.

"Stop with that," I said.

"But that's all you want out of me," James said.

"That is not true. I love you, James but sometimes it doesn't seem like you feel the same way," I said.

"I love you and-"

"Then show it,"

"Fine. You want me to show you how much I love you?" James asked.

"Yes!" I said.

James pulled me closer to him and he crashed our lips together. I didn't know how to react to that, but I relaxed after a few seconds and I moved my lips with his. He slid my jacket off, then he pushed me back on the bed. I looked into his eyes and I could see them black with lust.

"I'll show you how much I love you, Logan," James said.

"James, wait," I said.

"No. You want this and I'm going to give it to you," James said.

He pressed his lips back to mine and gasped, and he slipped his tongue inside. I felt him messing around with my jeans, and he soon had them undone and he was pulling them down. I tried to fight him off, but I knew deep down that I wanted this.

I pushed him off of me and removed my shirt, then I pulled him back in for another rough kiss. I let my hands travel down to his jeans, and I popped the button open. James pulled away to remove his shirt and jeans, then he ripped my boxers off. His came off next and he tossed them in a random spot in the room, then he threw my legs over his shoulders and slammed into me.

I screamed in pain and I clutched a handful of the sheets as James pushed all the way into me. He's never been this rough with me, but for some odd reason I didn't stop him. He started to thrust faster and harder, and I started to see stars when he hit my sweet spot.

"James! Harder! Please!" I cried out.

James started to pound into me harder and harder, and I knew I was getting close. He hit my spot over and over, and I was soon spilling my seed all over my stomach. James let out a grunt, then I felt him fill me to the brim.

He pulled out and I couldn't help but wince. He collapsed beside me, then he was out like a light. I just laid there; trying to catch my breath and trying to figure out what just happened. I never thought James would be so rough with me, but it didn't bother me too much.

I just hope he does start changing and that he really does show me some affection. I really want my old James back, and I was hoping he would return soon.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it and I will update soon. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**James's POV**

The following weekend, I decided to go out again. I knew Logan would be at work, and this was my chance to leave the house for a little while. I told him I was going out with Dak for a bit, and for once I was telling the truth. Dak had invited me to hang out with him and Jett for a few hours, and I just couldn't decline. Logan wasn't so happy about me going out, but he let it go.

I knew he didn't like the idea of me going out anymore because of what happened last weekend with Kendall, and I thought he was being stupid. I mean, Kendall was really cute, but I wasn't looking for a relationship with him. I love Logan and I want to be with him; Kendall was just a friend and that's all he ever will be. But I guess Logan didn't understand that.

Even though Logan was bugged that I was going out, that was the only thing he got mad at me for. For the past week we barely fought with each other, and I thought that we were making progress. Of course, I would still get bugged with him when he started up again with the whole baby crap.

I tried to distract him by cuddling with him or changing the subject, but even that didn't work. I've been trying my best to show him more love and affection, but it wasn't exactly easy when I wanted to smack him most of the time. I was tired of him being obsessed with having a baby, and I wanted it to stop.

I wanted him to get pregnant so all of this could end, but at the same time I didn't. I knew that if he did actually get pregnant, that he would just lose it a few weeks later. I didn't want him to be upset and depressed because he lost another baby. I wish he could just see that we weren't ready.

I pulled up to the bar where I was meeting my friends, and I parked the car. This was our hangout spot, and I usually come here alone if I have to. I just hope I don't bump into anyone I slept with; that would just cause a lot of shit.

I walked inside the building, and I found my friends at the bar. Jett was talking to Dak about something, but I wasn't sure what it was. Knowing him, it was probably about how attractive and talented he is. Jett has been like this since forever, and it only got worse when he got older.

In high school, he was always competing with me when it came to looks. I know I'm good looking and I showed it most of the time, but I wasn't as bad as Jett. I don't even know how we became friends since all we did was fight about who was prettier.

Dak was much easier to get along with, and I guess that's why we became friends pretty quickly. He was captain of the basketball team so he was one of the popular jocks, and we both got along because I was popular as well. It was for different reasons of course, but that's how we became friends.

"Hey, man," Dak said, when I approached them.

"Hey," I said.

"Jett was just telling me about…well himself actually, so I guess you didn't miss anything important," Dak said.

I chuckled and Jett just glared at us. It was so easy to make him mad, but it was funny. I try not to upset him that much, but Dak loves pissing Jett off.

"You guys are just jealous because I'm prettier then you," Jett said.

"I don't know, Jett. I mean, I was the one voted best looking in high school," I said.

"Well that was back then. I'm the better looking one now," Jett said.

"Sure you are," Dak said.

"I cant believe I'm going to say this, but can we stop talking about me?" Jett asked.

"Gladly. Anyway, what's up with you?" Dak asked me.

"Nothing much. Same old shit as usual," I said.

"With Logan?" Dak asked.

"Yup. Its getting really old," I said.

"Then dump his ass," Jett said.

"I cant do that. I love him and I want to see if things work out," I said.

"James, its been like this for a little over a year. I think you guys need help," Dak said.

"Or he needs help," Jett said.

"I don't want to get help, though. We can figure this out on our own," I said.

"I take it you don't want to propose anymore," Dak said.

"I want to, but I don't know if now's the best time," I said.

"You should've stayed single like me. I don't have to deal with stupid relationships," Jett said.

"You just decided to stay single so you could fuck every girl you meet," I said.

"And you could be doing the same," Jett said.

"I don't do that shit," I said.

"Not yet, but you will eventually," Jett said.

"Can we drop it now? I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said.

"Sure, buddy. Um anything else new?" Dak asked.

"No not really. Life just sucks at the moment," I said.

"I'm sorry, man," Dak said.

"Its okay. Let just stop talking about me and drink. That's what we came here to do," I said.

"Yeah we did!" Dak said, making me chuckle.

We all ordered a few beers, then we went back to talking. My friends didn't bring up my stupid situation, and we only talked about other things. I didn't like talking to my friends about what was going on in my life; it was just too personal to share. They only knew about the baby problem, but they didn't know that I was secretly cheating on Logan.

I felt like at least telling Dak about it, but I was afraid to do it. He would probably treat me different and I didn't want to lose my best friend. Even though I wanted to tell him about everything, I knew I couldn't. This was my secret and no one else was going to know about it.

Dak was telling me something about a girl he met, but I stopped listening when I saw a familiar blond walk into the room. I felt happy and surprised when I saw Kendall enter the building. The last time we walked was last weekend and we planned to hang out, but we never got the chance. Maybe now I can hang out with him.

Kendall sat down a few feet away from me, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked really cute, and the grey beanie he was wearing made him look a lot cuter. I had no idea why he was here, but I wanted to find out.

Dak noticed I wasn't listening, and he stopped talking. I heard him say something to Jett, but I never snapped out of it. I just couldn't turn away from Kendall.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Dak asked.

"I know him," I said.

"Who?" Jett asked.

"Him," I said, pointing at Kendall.

"Who the hell is that?" Dak asked.

"I met him last weekend at a club. He's really cool," I said.

"At a club? Did you do anything with him?" Dak asked.

"No. We just talked and stuff," I said.

"Why him? He's so odd looking," Jett said.

"No he's not. I think he's cute. I'm going to talk to him," I said.

"James-" Dak said.

I ignored my friend, then I walked over to Kendall. He was busy drinking a beer and he was watching the hockey game that was being displayed on the television. I sat down next to him, and he turned to face me.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said.

"I'm just chilling with friends. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just hanging out I guess. How are you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm doing pretty good," I said.

"And Logan? The last time I saw him he looked a little pissed," Kendall said.

"He was just being jealous," I said.

"Oh okay. I don't know why he would be, though. I'm nothing special," Kendall said.

"You're actually pretty cute," I said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, I don't see blonds like you everyday and you're something to look at," I said.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," Kendall said.

"I know," I said.

Kendall chuckled and took another sip of his beer. "So uh why haven't you called? I thought you wanted to hang out," he said.

"I do, but I've been busy all week and Logan has been acting weird again. It was just horrible," I said.

"Its okay. I get it," Kendall said.

"But I will try to make time for you. I'll call you whenever I'm free and we can go out," I said.

"Okay sounds good. I think you should go back to your friends; they keep looking over here," Kendall said.

"Oh I guess I should. I'll call you later," I said.

"I'll be waiting," Kendall said.

I smiled, then I stood up from my seat and went back over to my friends. I sat back down next to Dak and I took a sip of my drink. Dak kept staring at me, and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"You were flirting with him," Dak said.

"No I wasn't. I was just being friendly," I said.

"A little too friendly if you ask me," Dak said.

"Dude, he's just a friend okay? That's it," I said.

Dak let out a sigh and turned away from me, making me roll my eyes. I was not flirting with Kendall; I was just being nice to him because he is my friend. Dak was just being stupid and it was starting to annoy me.

Even if I was flirting with Kendall, did it matter? A little flirting doesn't hurt anybody, and I don't think it's a big deal. I've done worse with other people, but no one knows about that. And they never will.

**A/N: Well how was that? I hope it was okay. Well there will be a little bit of kames action coming up, but don't worry this is still a jagan story. I will update when I can. Thank u for reading =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me. =D**

**Logan's POV**

A few weeks had passed, and I started to notice that James was acting a little weird. He was always on his phone, and he never really listened to me anymore. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would ignore me and just text away. I didn't know who he was messaging all the time, but I wanted to find out.

I've tried to go through his phone when he was in the shower or when he was still asleep, but I could never access his messages. Sometimes his phone would be locked, or his inbox would be empty. I figured he was deleting everything, and I didn't know why. I didn't care if he was talking to his friends, but if he was talking to them then he wouldn't be deleting anything.

I felt like questioning him about it, but I didn't want to start anything. We seem to be getting better, and I didn't want to ruin it. I was glad that we weren't fighting as much, but now James is acting weird and I have a feeling it will start something between us. I liked how our relationship was getting better, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

I did start to notice that James wasn't the only one acting different. I started to feel a little odd lately, and I didn't know why. I didn't exactly feel sick, but I felt a little off. I wanted to tell James about it, but it didn't seem like it was something serious, so I let it go. I would probably feel better soon anyway.

I thought I would start to get better, but I was wrong. I woke up feeling a little nauseous and I was covered in sweat. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was five-thirty. I needed to get up in an hour for work, so I tried to fall back asleep. I snuggled closer to James, but I still couldn't get comfortable.

I felt my stomach start to churn and I knew I was going to be sick. I flung the blankets off of me and I ran to the bathroom. I fell in front of the toilet and I emptied whatever was in my stomach. This went on for about ten minutes, then my stomach felt a little better. I heard the bathroom door creak open and I looked up to see James standing in the doorway.

"Babe, are you feeling alright?" he asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just go back to bed," I said.

James nodded, then he left the small bathroom. I stood up from the floor and flushed the toilet, then I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. I didn't know where the sudden nausea came from, but I was hoping I didn't have to go though it again. I had work soon and I didn't want to feel like this the whole day.

I turned the light off, then I went back into the bedroom and I laid back down next to James. I scooted closer to him, but he moved away from me. I tried to not let it get to me, but it was hard. I love cuddling with James, but I guess he wasn't up to it at the moment. I let out a sigh and rolled over, then I closed my eyes.

My alarm blared an hour later, and I let out a groan. I still didn't feel that great and I wanted to stay in bed all day, but I knew I had to get up. I heard James groan and I quickly shut the alarm clock off. I climbed out of bed and stretched, then I went into the bathroom to shower.

My stomach was still a little upset, but I tried to ignore it and just get ready for the day. I was extremely tired and I couldn't wait to have a cup of my morning coffee. I made sure to take a quick shower, then I climbed out and got dressed.

When I entered the bedroom, I noticed that James was already up. I walked into the kitchen and I saw him drinking a cup of coffee, and I smiled when I saw a cup waiting for me.

"Morning, baby," James said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Are you feeling better?" James asked.

"A little bit," I said.

"Okay. Well I made you some coffee," James said.

"Thanks," I said.

I took the mug in my hand and I brought it up to my lips, sighing contently as I took a sip. I managed to drink most of it, but I had to stop when my stomach started to act up again. I set the cup down, and I tried to focus on anything but the cup of coffee.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll make you breakfast," James said.

"No its okay. I'm just going to skip it and go to work," I said.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later," James said.

I nodded and I gave him a kiss good-bye, then I left the apartment. I really didn't want to go in today, but I knew I had to. Camille will be upset if I don't go in today, and I cant just call in for stupid stomach problems. I just had to grin and bear it.

I pulled up to the small bakery that I worked at, and I parked in my usual spot. I didn't mind working here because I got to be with one my best friends, but sometimes the hours sucked. Camille owns the business with her fiancée Steve, and she offered me a job here. I was a little hesitant about taking the job at first, but I really needed the money for med school.

I walked into the small building, and I went to the back to let Camille know I was here. I saw her in the small kitchen preparing everything for the day, but I didn't see Steve anywhere. I figured he wasn't coming in until later or not at all. Camille turned away from what she was doing and she smiled at me.

"Hey, Logan," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"Can you help me take this tray of muffins to the front?" Camille asked.

I nodded and I walked over to her, and picked up the tray. I got a whiff of the blue berry muffins, and I heard my stomach growl. I was a little hungry, but I didn't want to risk vomiting again. I set the tray down on the counter, and I started to set them up for the customers.

Camille walked over to me with another tray of muffins, then she started to help me. I felt my stomach start to churn, but I tried to ignore it. I just had to get through a few hours, then I'll be able to rest. Camille would glance at me every now and then, but she never said anything. I forced a smile and she relaxed.

We had a decent amount of customers, and I was glad it wasn't too busy. I was hoping that the day would be slow and that Camille would have to close up early. It wasn't good for the business, but it was good for me. I just wanted to go home and rest for a little bit, but I had to wait.

While we were waiting for more customers, we just sat and talked. Camille was telling me about her wedding plans with Steve, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Both of my friends were getting married, and I felt like that was never going to happen to me. I wanted it to, but I didn't know how James felt.

"Oh! Logan, I have something important to tell you," Camille said.

I looked up from the muffin I was tearing apart. "What is it?" I asked.

"I noticed I was feeling a little odd, so I took a pregnancy test and-"

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm really excited," Camille said.

"Oh," I said, sadly.

"Oh my gosh! Logan, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about your situation," Camille said.

"Its okay. I'll have a baby eventually," I said.

"I know you will. You just have to keep trying," Camille said.

"I am, but I don't think anything's working," I said.

"You will get pregnant, Logan. I just know it, and then our children will be best friends like we are," Camille said.

I smiled at the thought. I could just imagine my child spending time with Camille's, and I liked the idea. I felt bad that she was pregnant and I wasn't, but I was going to keep trying. I wanted a baby so bad, and I was going to make sure that I get one.

I took another piece off of the muffin and I tossed it in my mouth. I quickly regretted it when my stomach started to act up. I gagged and I cupped my mouth, then I ran off towards the bathroom in the back. I kneeled in front of the toilet and I emptied the contents of my stomach. I didn't know why I was so sick, but I was hoping that the bug I had would just go away.

Once I felt a little better, I left the bathroom and I walked back over to where Camille was. She was currently helping a customer, and I went into the back to get a glass of water. I heard the customer leave, then Camille approached me.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just felt a little sick to my stomach," I said.

"Was it the muffin?" Camille asked, horrified.

"No. I've been feeling like this all day. Its probably nothing," I said.

"And this started today?" Camille asked.

"The puking did, but I've just felt a little off for the past few weeks," I said.

"Okay. Have your uh nipples felt a little sensitive?" Camille asked.

"Camille!" I said.

"What? It was just a question," she said.

"Well what does that have to do with my stomach problem?" I asked.

"I'm just asking because mine felt sensitive and I just feel different, too. I think you might be pregnant," Camille said.

"I cant be," I said.

"Have you and James had sex lately?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"I think you should take a pregnancy test," Camille said.

"I cant. I have to work," I said.

"Just go. We've been slow all day and I can take it from here. Call me if its positive," Camille said.

"Camille-"

"Logan, just go," Camille said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I think you're wrong," I said.

"I don't think so. Just tell me how it goes," Camille said.

I nodded, then I took off my apron and hung it up. I gave Camille a hug good-bye, then I walked out to my car. I wanted to believe her, but at the same time I wasn't so sure. I didn't want to believe it and then get my hopes up; that's happened to me way too many times.

I stopped by the drugstore, and I went down the aisle where I would find a pregnancy test. I found one and I slowly reached for it, then I looked it over. I've bought these before, so I didn't understand why I was so nervous to do it now. I guess I was just afraid that it would be negative again.

I ignored what I was feeling, and I took the box up to the counter. The woman smiled at me as she scanned the item, and I gave her a nervous smile.

"Hoping for or hoping not?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

The woman nodded and placed the test in the bag. I handed her the money, then I left the store. I was hoping I was pregnant, but at the same time I didn't. I knew James was acting weird lately and I didn't want him to get mad if he finds out that I am pregnant. I really want a baby and I want James to be happy about it, but I don't know if he will be.

I pulled up to the apartment complex, and I made my way to the second floor. The apartment was empty, and I had a feeling James was still at work. I tossed the keys in the glass bowl, then I walked down the hall towards the bedroom. I slipped my jacket off, then I went into the bathroom.

I took the test out of the bag and I set it down on the counter. I was nervous to do this, but at the same time I was excited. There was a chance that I could be pregnant, and that brought a smile to my face. I could finally have something that I desperately craved.

I opened the box and I took the test out, then I walked over to the toilet and I pulled my pants and boxers down. I sat down and I placed the test under me, then I did my business. When I was finished, I set the stick on the counter and I waited a few minutes.

I was getting extremely impatient, and I started to pace the room. I checked my watch and I was glad that my time was up. I grabbed the test off the counter, and I flipped it over so the tiny window was facing me.

There, staring back at me, was a pink plus.

**A/N: Is everyone happy now? Lol I know Logan is. Anyway, I will update soon and James gets to find out. I hope everyone liked this chapter and thank u guys so much for reading. =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews =D**

**James's POV**

By the time I got home, it was a little after five and I was exhausted. If I wasn't so tired I probably would've went out, but tonight I wasn't in the mood. I just felt like staying home and spending the rest of the day with Logan. I haven't done that in a while since I've been busy with work and spending time with Kendall.

I've hung out with my new friend a few times, and I thought he was really awesome. He was really nice and down to earth; nothing like my old friends. I mean, Dak was a great guy, but Jett was just too much sometimes. I liked hanging out with Kendall a lot more.

I felt bad because I've been ignoring Logan, but I was going to try and spend some time with him. I noticed that he hasn't been feeling well for a while, and this morning he looked awful. I didn't like seeing him sick, and I was going to take care of him. He's always been there to nurse me back to health, and now its my turn to do the same to him.

I walked into the apartment and I hung my jacket up, then I tossed my keys on the counter. I didn't see Logan in the kitchen or the living room, and I thought that was odd. He's usually making dinner by the time I get home, but now I didn't see him. I figured he was in the bedroom, so I went down the hall towards our room.

I knocked on the door, then I slowly pushed it open. The room was empty, but I could see the bathroom light on. I figured he was still sick and I headed towards the bathroom. The door was open and I could see Logan sitting on the toilet, and he had his head buried in hands.

"Logan?" I asked.

He looked up at me, but he didn't say anything. He looked a little paler then usual, and I could see worry in his eyes. I also didn't miss the object that was in his hand, and I started to feel a little confused.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Logan stood up, then he walked out of the bathroom and I followed him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and I took a seat next to him, then I turned to face him. He kept his eyes on the floor and he gripped whatever was in his hand tightly.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," Logan said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive," Logan said.

"Oh. How do you feel?" I asked.

"You already know how I feel, but I want to know what you think of this," Logan said.

"Well, I guess I'm happy about it," I said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I'm just afraid that you'll lose it again and-"

"I wont! I'll make sure to eat right and stay healthy. I really want this baby and I don't want to screw up," Logan said.

"You wont screw up. It wasn't your fault that you miscarried before," I said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel guilty," Logan said.

"Well don't," I said.

"So are you sure you're happy about this? I want you to be honest with me," Logan said.

"Babe, I am being honest. I want this baby just as much as you do," I said.

Logan smiled. "Thank you, Jamie," he said.

I nodded and pressed my lips to his, then he pulled away and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I let out a small sigh, then I stood up and headed towards the bedroom to change. I walked into the room and I closed the door behind me, and I ran my hand through my hair.

I had to admit I was a little happy about Logan being pregnant, but at the same time I wasn't. I was still afraid that something would go wrong and we lose this baby, and then Logan will be devastated. I didn't want that to happen; I wanted things to go right for once in my life.

I was glad Logan was happy about this, and I hope I can be just as happy. A baby is a big change and a lot of responsibility, and now I'm starting to have second thoughts about being a father. I know Logan is excited, but I'm not. Everything's going to change and I don't know if I'm ready for that.

I wont be able to go out with my friends whenever I wanted; I would have to stay back and help out with the baby. Logan could always watch the baby if I do decide to go out, but that wouldn't be fair to him. We're in this together and I cant let him do all the work. We still have nine months until this baby gets here, and I'm hoping my mind will change.

Now that things are going to change, I'm probably going to have to stop hanging out with Kendall. All my time needs to go to Logan and the baby, and Kendall will get in the way. I didn't want to say good-bye to my new friend, but I had to so I could focus on other things. I just hope Kendall understands.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***

The next day, I managed to get off of work early and I decided to invite Kendall out so we can talk. I had to explain to him what was going on, and I was hoping he was an understanding guy. We could still be friends, but I wont be able to hang out with him as much now because of the baby.

Logan was still feeling a little icky, but he decided to ignore it and go to work again. I didn't want him to, but he really wanted to tell Camille about the great news. I was glad he was so happy about this, and I just hope everything goes okay this time. I didn't want him to lose another baby; it will just kill him.

By the time I got off of work, Logan was already home and I called to let him know that I was going out with guys. Logan didn't seem so happy about that, but I told him I wouldn't be out too long. I didn't want to spend all day with Kendall; I just wanted to talk to him for a few minutes, then I would be on my way.

Kendall had texted me and said he wasn't up to going to a bar, so he invited me over to his place. I was a little nervous about going over, but I sucked it up and agreed. I had to tell him something important and I wasn't going to back out of this.

I reached his apartment and I took a deep breath before I knocked. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet as I waited for him to answer. I didn't know why I was still so nervous; I never get nervous for anything, but now I couldn't help it. I heard footsteps from the inside, then the door opened.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Hi," I said.

"Come in," he said, standing aside for me to enter the apartment. "Make yourself comfortable."

I nodded and I took a seat on the couch. Kendall went into the kitchen, then he came back with two beers in his hands. He handed me one and I smiled before opening it and taking a sip.

"So what's up?" Kendall asked as he sat down.

"Well I have some good news and bad news," I said.

"Okay. What's the good news?" Kendall asked.

"Logan's pregnant," I said.

"Congrats, man. I bet he's happy," Kendall said.

"Yeah he is, but-"

"But what?"

"Well I have to give Logan a lot of my time now and I don't think we can hang out as much anymore," I said.

"Okay. That's fine," Kendall said.

"Wait? You're not mad?" I asked.

"No. I mean, its not like we're dating and shit like that. I understand, James," Kendall said.

"Okay good. I guess I thought you would hate me or something," I said.

"I would never hate you. You're a really great guy who I get along with and you're sexy as hell," Kendall said.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked.

"Well yeah. Who wouldn't?" Kendall asked, as he scooted closer to me.

I felt a spark when his body brushed against mine, and I quickly took a sip of my beer. Kendall set his beer down on the coffee table, then he turned back to me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't get over how hot he was. I didn't even realize we were getting closer to each other until our lips touched. Sparks traveled through my body, and not once did I even try to pull away. His lips were just so soft and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

Kendall fisted my shirt and I gently pushed him back and crawled between his legs. He parted his lips for me and I let my tongue slip into his warm cavern. Kendall let out a small moan and I felt my jeans tighten. Kendall pushed me away from him and I cocked my head in confusion.

"Lets take this to the bedroom," he said in a husky voice.

Kendall stood up from the couch, and he disappeared down the hallway. I stood up as well and went to follow him, but I stopped. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late. Logan would be furious if I showed up late. My head was telling me to just leave, but my head was at war with another part of my body.

I finally gave in and I followed Kendall to his room.

**A/N: I kinda hate James, but oh well. Um I hope everyone is liking this story so far and I will update when I can. Thank u guys so much for reading. Bye-bye =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews =D**

**Logan's POV**

I sat quietly on the couch as I waited for James to get home, and I was starting to get a little impatient. He said he wouldn't be out late, and it was already a little after eleven. He called me at around five to let me know about his plans for the evening, and that was the last time I heard from him. I shouldn't have let him go if I would've known that he would end out staying later then he told me, but I was stupid and I believed him.

My phone was laying next to me on the couch and I picked it up, sighing when I didn't have any calls or messages from James. I was getting tired of this shit, and we were definitely going to have a little talk when he gets home. I hated when he did this, and I wanted to know why he was always out so late.

I never used to care because I was too busy thinking about other things, but now I wanted James to be home at a reasonable time. We were having a baby now and I need him here with me. I didn't mind when he hung out with his friends, but those days are over now. I need him home a lot more now then I did before.

I set my phone down on the small coffee table and I let out another sigh. I looked down at my still flat stomach, and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe I was having a baby, and I was beyond happy. I didn't want anything to go wrong this time, and I was going to make sure that I did everything right. I had to have messed up somewhere with my other pregnancies, but this time I was going to make sure I didn't.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the keys in the door. I was glad James was finally home, and now it was time for our little talk. He usually goes to bed when he gets home from his outings, but not this time. I was sick and tired of him doing this and it has to stop.

The front door opened and James walked in. He hung his jacket up and he tossed the keys on the counter, then he walked into the living room. I stood up from the couch and crossed my arms. James just smiled at me, then he turned to go to our room.

"Hold on, James. I want to talk to you," I said.

"About?" James asked.

"About you staying out later then you said," I said.

"I sort of lost track of the time. Sorry," James said.

"James, you need to stop this. We're having a baby and you can't be out this late all of the time," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry, babe," James said.

"Just please stop going out all of the time. I know you want to have fun, but you cant be drinking and staying out this late anymore. I really need you here," I said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I promise I will stay and focus on you more," James said.

"Okay," I said.

James nodded, then he disappeared down the hall. I made sure to lock the front door and turn out the lights, then I followed him to our room. He was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and I decided I should do the same. It was late and I really needed my rest.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then I crawled into bed. James came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and he joined me in bed. He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but smile once he pulled away. He reached over to turn the small lamp off, then he got comfortable again. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"So how was your evening?" I asked.

"Good I guess," James said.

"Did you tell them about the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Dak was happy for us," James said.

"Jett wasn't?" I asked.

"Well you know how he is," James said.

I nodded in understanding. "Um, I want to go to the doctor to get checked out," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well I want to make sure I'm actually pregnant. Home pregnancy tests aren't always a hundred percent accurate," I said.

"Oh. When did you want to go?" James asked.

"Soon. I was going to call tomorrow during my break and set up an appointment," I said.

"You're still going to go to work?" James asked.

"Yeah. I didn't feel that bad today and I need to go in, James," I said.

"I know," James said.

I nodded and let out a yawn, then I snuggled closer to James. I was glad that he was actually cuddling with me tonight; he hasn't been doing it for a while. I wanted James to give me more affection, and I could tell he was trying. It wasn't much, but it was still something. James kissed the top of his head and I smiled. I listened to the soft sound of his heart beating, and that's what lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I got up for work, and I was glad I wasn't feeling too bad. I decided to let James sleep in and I quietly got out of bed. I took a quick shower, then I threw on a pair of faded jeans and a red t-shirt. I went into the kitchen and ate a small breakfast, then I left the apartment.

I walked into the small building and Camille smiled at me. She already knew about the baby, and she was really happy for me. She kept bragging that she was right all along, but it didn't bother to me that much. If it wasn't for her, then I probably never would've taken the pregnancy test in the first place.

"How are you this morning?" Camille asked.

"A little tired, but I'm good I guess," I said.

"That's good. I still can't believe you're having a baby," Camille asked.

"Me too. Its exciting," I said.

"Yeah," Camille said.

I nodded, then I went to the back to get ready for my shift. Steve was in the back getting a few things, and he smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed my apron, then I slipped it on.

"I heard you and James are having a baby," Steve said.

"Yeah. I found out a few days ago," I said.

"That's cool. Congratulations," Steve said.

"Thank you," I said.

Steve nodded, then he walked back up to the front. I followed him and the three of us waited for some customers. A few people showed up for breakfast and their morning coffee, but the day was pretty slow. Camille and I ended up talking again, and Steve worked in the back.

One person walked in and I recognized it as Dak. I was wondering why he was here, but I decided not to question him. Camille let me take this one and she went off to the back with Steve.

"Hey, Dak," I said.

"Hey," Dak said.

"What are you doing here? I never see you in here," I said.

"Oh I uh just wanted to check it out," Dak said.

"Oh okay. So uh what can I get for you? Coffee? A muffin?" I asked.

"Um coffee's fine," Dak said.

I nodded and walked over to the coffee machine. Dak was looking around the small building and he was rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little different, but I didn't know why.

"So how are things?" I asked.

"Good. How are you? I know you've been upset about the whole baby thing," Dak said.

"Oh I'm fine now. I'm going to make sure I don't screw up this pregnancy," I said.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Dak asked.

"Yeah. Didn't James tell you?" I asked.

"No," Dak said.

"Oh. He said he did, though," I said.

"He never told me anything," Dak said.

"Oh," I said.

I gave Dak his coffee and he handed me the money, then he quickly left. I thought that was weird, and I had no idea what was going on. James had told me last night that he told his friends about the baby, but according to Dak that never happened. I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to find out.

**A/N: So I have a few things planned for Dak and Logan, but that will happen later. I do know that everyone hates James, but I swear that he will get better. Um I will update when I can, so bye for now =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews =D**

**James's POV**

The minute I was free from work, I gathered my things and headed towards my car. Today was just a little stressful, and it was only Monday. I had a whole week to deal with stupid people and my nagging mother. I never thought it would be this bad to work with her, but I was wrong. I thought for sure that I would be able to get away from my mother once I was old enough, but I guess I was wrong about that, too.

I've thought about just quitting my job, but I knew I couldn't do that. Its hard to find work now and quitting a job that pays pretty good money would be stupid. Logan couldn't pay for everything because he needs a lot of his money for med school, and we have a baby on the way. No matter how bad I want to quit, I know I can't.

On my way home, I checked my phone to see if I had any important messages. Logan didn't call me or anything, and I thought that was a little weird. He usually sends me a message that says something cutesy, but today he didn't. I figured he was just too busy doing something, so I let it go.

I noticed that I did have a few messages from Kendall. I wish he would just stop texting me because I didn't want Logan to see them. I don't want Logan to find out what I did the other night; he would just hate me forever. I knew I had to stop fooling around with Kendall, but I didn't know how to tell him to leave me alone.

I pulled up to my apartment building, and I parked next to Logan's car. I turned the ignition off, then I climbed out of the car and headed towards the main entrance. When I was in the elevator, I made sure to delete all of the messages Kendall sent me. The last thing I need is for Logan to see them.

I reached the second floor and I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket. I walked down the hall towards the apartment, then I stopped at the door. I went to fish my keys out, but then I remembered that Logan was already home and that the door was most likely open. I walked into the apartment and I spotted Logan on the couch. His eyes were focused on the floor and he was playing with his hands.

I figured he had a bad day at work or something like that. I tossed the car keys on the countertop, then I made my way over to my boyfriend. Not once has he moved since I got here, and I was starting to get a little worried. I was praying that nothing had happened to the baby; we didn't need that right now.

"Hey, baby," I said.

Logan looked up at me and I was waiting for him to smile, but he never did. He usually greets me with a smile or a kiss, but this time he didn't. Something was going on with him, and I was hoping that everything was okay.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"Oh. How was work?" I asked.

"Interesting. Dak came in," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. He was just acting really different. Do you know why that is?" Logan asked.

"No," I said.

"Well did he seem fine when you talked to him the other day?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Because you lied to me," Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

"You lied to me about telling your friends that I was pregnant. Dak said you never told him anything," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

"Did you even hang out with them?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Logan asked.

"I don't know why I did. I swear I was going to tell them, but I just didn't think it was a good time," I said.

"So you lied to me? Why didn't you just tell me that you weren't ready to tell them? I would've understood," Logan said.

"I'm really sorry, Logan. It was stupid and I promise I wont do it again," I said.

Logan nodded and he stood up from the couch, the he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, then he pulled away and walked into the kitchen. I felt bad that I was still lying to him, but I was going to make sure that I stop hurting him. He didn't deserve this.

I was also going to make sure that I have a little talk with Dak. I didn't know what else he and Logan talked about, but I was going to find out. I never really liked the way Dak has looked at Logan, and I don't like him talking to my boyfriend when I'm not around,

I excused myself and I went into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, then I pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed Dak's number, then I placed the phone to my ear. I could hear Logan still in the kitchen, and I was hoping that he didn't come looking for me. Finally, the ringing stopped and I heard Dak's voice.

**"Hey, James. What's up?"**

"Why the hell were you talking to Logan?"

**"I didn't think it was a crime to talk to him,"**

"Just answer the fucking question,"

**"James, what's going on? All I did was talk to him,"**

"Yeah and you got my ass in trouble,"

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

"Why did you tell Logan that you didn't know he was pregnant?"

**"Because I didn't know. He's the one who told me,"**

"Yeah well-"

**"You didn't tell me shit, James and I shouldn't be the one getting yelled at. I didn't do anything wrong and this conversation is stupid. Bye,"**

"Dak, wait. Just-"

The phone line went dead and I let out an annoyed groan. I placed my phone on the nightstand, then I walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and I turned the TV on. I needed something to distract me and calm me down.

I was beyond pissed with Dak, and he just made my day a lot worse. The next time I see him we are finishing that conversation. I don't want him near Logan unless I'm around. I just have a strange feeling that I cant trust my so called best friend.

*****BTR***BTR***BTR*****

I let out a sigh and picked up another magazine, rolling my eyes and tossing it back on the small table. Logan and I were stuck in this awful waiting room as we waited for him to get called back. It was the day of his appointment, and it was too fucking early in the morning. We both took the day off for this, and I had to admit it was better then being nagged by my mother.

There were a few other couples here, and I noticed a few singles here as well. I noticed a young teenage girl, and I could tell she was scared. I was glad that I wasn't as young as her, but I sort of knew how she was feeling. I was scared about this, too. Logan seemed excited, but deep down I knew he was nervous. The point of this trip was to see if he really was pregnant. I was hoping he was.

Finally, his name got called back and we followed the nurse to a small room. She talked to Logan about a few things, then she left the room. Logan sat on the examination bed and his leg bounced up and down. I placed my hand over his knee, and he smiled at me.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous," Logan said.

"Don't be," I said.

"I know, but I'm just afraid that I'm not really pregnant," Logan said.

"Well, we'll find out," I said.

Logan nodded and he gave me a peck on the cheek. I sat down in the chair next to the bed, and I pulled out my phone. I frowned when I saw I had a few messages from Kendall.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Uh yeah. My mom just telling me that she's bugged that I skipped work today," I said.

"Well did you tell her why you didn't show up to work?" Logan asked.

"I'm not ready to tell her either. I think we should just wait until its for sure," I said.

Logan nodded and he turned away from me. I looked back down at my phone and I scrolled through the new messages. Kendall was just asking if we could hang out again, but I never responded to him. He would ask me the same thing all the time, but I never answered. The truth is, I didn't know what to tell him.

I was interrupted when the doctor came in, and he smiled at us. He was a lot older then us, but he seemed nice. He shook mine and Logan's hand, then he asked Logan to lay back on the bed. I didn't catch his name or what he was saying because I was too busy erasing my messages from Kendall.

I could still hear the doctor and Logan talking, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I knew it was wrong to not be focusing on Logan right now, but I just wanted to erase everything. I don't want Logan to find out about this.

"James!"

I snapped my head up and I could see tears pouring down Logan's face. I had a feeling that he wasn't pregnant, and I felt bad for him. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly, hoping that would comfort him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, James. I'm pregnant," Logan said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes. Look!" Logan said.

The doctor pointed at the black screen, and I could see a small dot in the middle. I looked back up at Logan and he was smiling from ear to ear. I felt happy, too and I pressed my lips to his. He was finally pregnant; we were going to have a baby.

Seeing my child on the screen made tears come to my own eyes, and I quickly wiped them. I didn't know if we were going to keep this baby, but I was hoping we were. Logan needed this, no _we _needed this. Having a baby was going to make things better for us.

Now I knew that I really had to change my ways. For Logan, and for my baby.

**A/N: UGH! Sorry I didn't update anything sooner. I got grounded and I didn't get to post anything, so sorry about that. Um I hope everyone liked this chapter and I told you James was going to change. Well you'll find out later if he actually does. I will update soon. Bye =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi. Sorry I was away for a while, but I'm back now and I feel okay I guess. Um thank u guys for everything and I love all of you! Well here is the next chapter…**

**Logan's POV**

A week has past since my doctors appointment, and I decided that it was time to tell my other two best friends about the baby. So far the only friend that knew was Camille, and I wanted Carlos and Stephanie to be in the loop as well. I couldn't wait to tell them and I just knew that they were going to be happy for me. I was finally having something I've wanted for a long time, and nothing was going to take it away from me.

Now that I knew that I was pregnant, I knew that I had to tell my parents. My mother has always wanted grandchildren, and it hurt her when she found out that I was having trouble staying pregnant. But now I was pregnant again and so far things seemed to be going fine. I was excited to tell my parents, but at the same time I wasn't.

In the back of my mind there was still that worry that I would miscarry again. I didn't want to tell my parents and excite them, only for them to get upset a week later if I did lose the baby. I tried not to think negative thoughts, but its hard when I've already lost two babies. I knew there was a chance that I could lose the baby, but I was going to make sure that everything goes right this time.

I was afraid to tell James' mother about the baby, but I knew she had to know. I just didn't think she would be happy because she doesn't seem like the type who would want grandchildren. Well, knowing her, she might want grandchildren so they could come out looking like her son. The woman bugged me, but I knew better then to talk back to her.

I started to notice that James was acting a lot better, and that made me really happy. Whenever we had a conversation, it actually felt like he was listening to me and I loved that. Before I always felt like I was talking to myself, but now I didn't. He also stopped drinking and hanging out with his friends. I was glad that he was giving up all of his bad habits for the baby; it just showed that he was stepping up.

While I was tidying up the apartment for the small get together tonight, I noticed that James had left his phone on the coffee table. I knew better then to go through his stuff, but I was finding it hard not to go through his phone. For the past ten minutes, its been buzzing and ringing, and it was bothering me. At first I figured it was his mother, but she never called him this much.

I tried to ignore the buzzing, and I went into the kitchen to tidy that room up. I could hear the shower running and I knew James was going to be in there a while. He always took forever to get ready, so that left me enough time to clean up without having to deal with him getting in the way.

His phone continued to buzz and I did my best not to pull my hair out. The sound was really starting to annoy me, and I wanted to just shut off the stupid thing. I walked back into the living room and I snatched the phone up. I tapped the screen a few times, and it lit up. Part of me wanted to put the phone back and finish cleaning, but the other half wanted to see who was calling my boyfriend.

I froze when I heard a noise in the hallway, but I quickly relaxed when the shower could still be heard. I turned back to the phone and I decided to see who was calling and texting James. I opened up his inbox and he had twenty new messages; all from Kendall.

Kendall was the blond he met a while back, and I wanted to know why he was talking to him. I never liked the idea of James talking to this Kendall person, and I wanted to know why James went behind my back to talk to him. Apparently they were just friends, but I still didn't trust the blond.

I was about to open the messages, but I stopped when I heard the bedroom door open. I hadn't even realized that James was finished showering because I was so wrapped up in what I was doing. I canceled out of his inbox, and I placed the phone back on the coffee table. I pretended to be fixing a pile of magazines when James walked into the room.

"Looks nice," James said.

I spun around and smiled at him. My heart was still beating rapidly in my chest, and I was surprised that James couldn't hear it. My palms were a little sweaty, and I wiped them on my sweat pants.

"Hey. Um that was fast. You usually take longer to shower," I said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I knew I had to hurry it up. What time is Carlos and Stephanie coming over?" James asked.

"Um in about in hour," I said.

James nodded. "Well then I think you better get ready. I'll finish things up," he said.

"Okay," I said.

James pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine, then he let me go and I headed towards our bedroom. I grabbed a clean set of clothes, then I went into the connecting bathroom to shower. I didn't take as a long as James did when it came to get ready, so I knew I would still have some time to make sure everything is perfect for our guests.

After my shower, I quickly got dressed then I started doing my hair. I spiked it up with some gel, then I left the bathroom. I went back into the living room and I found James sitting on the couch, his phone in his hand. I was praying that he didn't notice that I was going through his stuff. We didn't need to fight right now.

"Hey," James said.

"Hey," I said.

James grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, making me yelp in surprise. He chuckled and placed his hands on my hips, then he kissed me softly. I missed this side of him and I was glad that it was back.

Our moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang. James let out a groan and tried to make me stay in his lap, but I pushed him away. I walked over to the door and I opened it to reveal my friends. Carlos immediately pulled me into one of his bear hugs, and I let out a small squeak.

"I brought wine!" Stephanie said, raising the bottle in the air.

"You know Logan cant drink that," James said.

Stephanie and Carlos looked at me funny, and I smacked James in the shoulder. James chuckled and led Stephanie into the kitchen, and Carlos and I went into the living room. My torso was sore from Carlos' deadly hug, but I tried not to show my discomfort. Of course, Carlos noticed and his eyes widened.

"Logan! Are you okay! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Carlos, I'm fine. Your hugs are just too much sometimes," I said.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Carlos and I sat down on the couch and James returned with Stephanie with glasses of wine. James handed Carlos a glass, then he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't like the idea of James having a drink, but I guess one glass wouldn't be so bad.

"So um I wanted to tell you guys something," I said.

"You got into med school?" Carlos asked.

"I wish. Um no its actually a lot better I think," I said.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"We're having a baby," I said.

"Yes! I get to be an uncle!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"Aw that's so cute! I'm so happy for you guys," Stephanie said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now lets celebrate!" James said, raising his glass.

Stephanie and Carlos raised their glasses as well, then they took a sip of their drink. I was the only one who couldn't do that, but I could still celebrate with everyone else. I was glad that my friends were happy for me, and I couldn't help but place my hand over my still flat stomach. This baby meant so much to not only me, but to my friends as well.

"So," Stephanie said, as she set her glass down. "When are you guys getting married?"

"Um I don't know. I mean, I haven't thought about it," I said.

"Well you guys have to get married eventually. You guys are just so cute!" Stephanie said.

"We will," James said.

I looked up at my boyfriend. "We will?" I asked.

James nodded and pressed his lips to mine. I could hear Stephanie and Carlos whispering to each other, and I knew it was about James and I. I pulled away from James and I could feel my face heating up. James chuckled and kissed me again, then he stood up to get another glass of wine. Stephanie got up and followed James into the kitchen to serve herself another glass as well.

"Hey," Carlos said, as he scooted closer to me. "He seems a lot better."

"He is. I don't know what happened, but he started acting like himself again," I said.

"Do you think its because of the baby?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well I'm glad he's being better towards you. I was this close to kicking his ass," Carlos said.

I chuckled and turned away when James came back with Stephanie. He handed me a glass of water and I took a small sip of it. James wrapped his arm around me again and I snuggled into his side.

We spent the night talking and laughing, and I was glad that James was actually having fun with my friends. I guess James was acting like himself again, and I was glad that I had my Jamie back.

**A/N: see! James is getting better! Lol um I will update soon and I hope everyone liked this chapter. There will be a little bit of drama coming up, but that's all I'm saying. Well bye for now! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I was busy and then I didn't know what to write, so sorry if this chapter sucks. But I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**James's POV**

Carlos and Stephanie left after a few hours, and the apartment was once again quiet. Logan was in the kitchen cleaning up and I was gathering plates and glasses from the living room. I was surprised that I actually had a good time tonight. Usually I didn't enjoy myself when Logan's friends were around, but tonight was different. I actually had a lot of fun with them and I was hoping we could do it again.

I was glad that Logan had fun as well, and it was good to see him so relaxed. He's usually tense because something is always bothering him, but tonight he had fun like I did. I liked it when Logan was having a good time compared to when he was freaking out about things. He doesn't need to be stressing himself out, and tonight he didn't do that.

I gathered up the rest of the dirty dishes, then I walked into the kitchen. Logan was washing the other dishes and he was humming quietly to himself. I set my pile down, then I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him tense in my arms, and I kissed the back of his neck to help him relax.

"Babe, relax," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine, James," Logan said.

"You're tensing up. I can feel it," I said.

"I'm okay," Logan said.

"You sure? Was tonight too much for you?" I asked.

"No. It was fine," Logan said.

I sighed and pulled away from him, and I leaned against the counter.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, James," Logan said.

"Liar. You're being weird," I said.

"I'm just a little tired from tonight," Logan said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

Logan bit his lip as he hesitated, then he slowly nodded his head. I let out a sigh and turned back to the dishes on the counter. I didn't understand why Logan was being so weird all of a sudden. He seemed fine when his friends were here, but now that they were gone Logan's attitude changed. I didn't like it, and I wish he would just open up to me.

I noticed the way he hesitated before answering me, and I knew that there was something bothering him. I knew that he would be tired from the pregnancy, but there's something else he's not telling me. I thought maybe I had upset him somehow, but I couldn't think of anything that I could've done.

I was hoping that he didn't know that Kendall had called me today. He was cleaning around my phone and I was hoping that he didn't come across any of the messages Kendall left me. I was going to tell Logan about what I did, but I didn't know how to do it. The last thing I want is for him to find out on his own.

Once the kitchen was clean, Logan went into the living room and he sat down on the couch. I turned the light off in the kitchen, then I went to join my boyfriend. When I sat down next to him, he didn't cuddle up next to me like he normally does and I knew that I had done something. I didn't want to us to go to bed like this, so I wanted to fix it.

"Logan, please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something to you?" I asked.

"James, I'm fine," Logan said.

"Babe, I know when you're lying. Please just talk to me," I said.

"Its getting late and we should go to bed. I have to be in early," Logan said.

Logan stood up from the couch, but I grabbed his wrist and yanked him down. I sat him in my lap and he let out a sigh.

"James, please? I'm tired," he said.

"I know, but I just want to talk. What's bothering you?" I asked.

Logan hesitated again, then he spoke, "I'm just worried I guess."

"About the baby?" I asked.

Logan nodded and I sighed. "Babe, nothing bad is going to happen. The baby is healthy," I said.

"I know, but something could change that and-"

"The baby is going to be just fine and you have nothing to worry about," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

I nodded and pressed my lips to his temple, then we both stood up from the couch. I wanted to believe that he was feeling better, but I could tell that he was still a little off. I knew part of that was because of the baby, but there was something else. I had a feeling he saw the messages, and I was scared. He wasn't supposed to know.

"You coming?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Logan nodded and he disappeared down the hall. I let out a sigh and I turned off the light, then I followed him to our room. While Logan slept peacefully, I stayed awake as I thought about him and Kendall. I really didn't want to interact with Kendall anymore, but he wouldn't leave me alone. I knew I had to talk to him again, and this time I wasn't going to let him control me.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

As I walked into the building of Kendall's apartment, I felt my stomach doing flips. I had the same feeling when I came here a few weeks ago, and I never thought that I would be returning. I didn't tell Logan I was here because he doesn't need to know and he was also still at work, and I didn't want to get him in trouble.

I'm here on my lunch break and I chose now to talk to Kendall. Coming here after work would have Logan worried, and that's the last thing I need. He has been acting weird since last night, and I didn't know how to get him to relax. I'm hoping Kendall will just leave me alone and that Logan can stop worrying.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, and a part of me was hoping that Kendall wasn't home. Of course he probably was, but I was just nervous to have to face him again. This whole thing should've been over a long time ago, but instead I gave into him and we ended up sleeping together. That's what made this whole situation worse.

I was snapped out of my thoughts from the sound of a door opening. Kendall stood in the doorway, looking as hot as he always does. I tried not to focus on how his eyes stood out from the green shirt he was wearing, but it wasn't exactly easy.

"James? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I uh just thought I'd stop by and talk," I said.

"Oh so now you want to talk? I've been trying to get a hold of you," Kendall said.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry but- look can we just talk in private?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and let me into his apartment. The place wasn't that clean or organized, and I imagined Logan freaking out and trying to fix it. I shook my head of those thoughts; I can't be thinking about Logan right now. I have to talk to Kendall and make him leave me alone.

"So what's up?" Kendall asked, as we sat down on his couch.

"Remember how I was here a while ago?" I asked.

Kendall smirked. "How could I forget?"

"Anyway, um that wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to talk to you and then things got out of control," I said.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it? I know you did," Kendall said.

"Kendall, please listen. I don't want to be with you like that; I love Logan and he's the one I want," I said.

Kendall's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, but it just can't happen. Logan is the person I love more then anything, and this isn't fair to him," I said.

"Fuck," Kendall cursed, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just that I'm…" Kendall sighed. "Never mind."

"You're what? Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I'm-"

"No! Please don't tell me you're pregnant," I said.

"What? No! God no," Kendall said.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were and that would've made things a lot harder and worse," I said.

"I'm not pregnant, idiot. But I think I'm falling in love with you," Kendall said.

"You cant be in love with me. You don't know me enough," I said.

"I cant help the way I feel, James. I love you," Kendall said.

"But Logan loves me and I love him," I said.

"Then why did you fuck me and a whole bunch of other people?" Kendall asked.

"Because I was being stupid. I've changed," I said.

"Just blow Logan off and be with me. I can give you so much more then he can," Kendall said.

"Kendall, Logan and I have something very special. We've been together since high school and I want to be with him for the rest of my life," I said.

"But my feelings for you are really strong and I want to be with you," Kendall said.

"Kendall, this isn't going to work. Look, I don't even think we can be friends and-"

"Why because I love you? That's fucking stupid!"

"Kendall, you have to understand. Logan needs me and I need him. I'm sorry," I said.

When Kendall didn't say anything, I let out a sigh and I stood up from the couch. He just sat there, and I knew he didn't want to be near me at the moment. I gave Kendall one last look, then I left his apartment.

I couldn't believe that he was falling in love with me. He doesn't even know me enough to be in love me, and I don't even feel the same way. I love Logan more then anything, and he's the only one I want to be with. Yes Kendall is a great guy, but he doesn't compare to Logan.

I'm just hoping that Kendall will now leave me alone and get over me. I cant have him loving me and trying to contact me; it will just ruin what I have with Logan and I don't want that. Things are starting to get worse, but I hope nothing too bad happens from here.

**A/N: I bet a lot of you thought Kendall was pregnant huh? Lol I was thinking about it, but I have a better idea. You guys will see or in this case read about it soon. Oh and there is going to be more drama and stuff, and yeah. Anyway, I will update soon. Bye! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi. I'm so sorry I didn't update right away. I've been trying to post chapters for my other fics and then there is school so yeah. But thank you guys for being so patient and here is the next chapter =)**

**Logan's POV**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about James and Kendall. Last night they didn't cross my mind, but after my friends left, I started to think about all of those calls and texts James received from the blond. I wanted to believe that it meant nothing, but I still had a feeling that something was going on. But James would never cheat on me; he's not that kind of guy.

Maybe Kendall just wanted to hang out with James, but I didn't like that idea either. I didn't trust him around my boyfriend, and that's why I told James to stay away. I didn't know if he was actually listening to me, but I was hoping he was. James hasn't done anything in a while that's made me suspicious, but I still didn't trust Kendall around him.

I tried to just focus on other things then those stupid messages on James' phone, and the baby crossed my mind. I was beyond excited, but I wasn't that excited to tell my parents. My mom was going to be ecstatic, but I didn't feel like telling her just yet. I wanted to I make it past my first month before I tell anyone else about the baby. I just wanted to make sure that the baby was here to stay before I tell everyone else about the it.

I thought about the baby for a while, but then I started thinking about James again. I felt like asking him about the messages from Kendall, but I didn't want him to know that I went through his phone. I'm supposed to trust him, but I was having a hard time doing that.

"Hey, you okay?" Camille asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah," I said.

I was done with my shift, but I still had to clean up a bit. Camille wouldn't let me do anything that was too much because of the baby, and I wouldn't let her do anything that was too hard because of her baby. I liked the idea of us being pregnant at the same time; it was pretty cool since we're best friends.

"You don't look okay," Camille said.

"Cam, I'm fine," I said, as I continued to sweep the floor.

"Liar. What are you thinking about?" Camille asked.

"James," I said.

"What's going on with him?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I told you about last night and how he's acting better, but..." I trailed off.

"But what? What happened?" Camille asked.

"Before Carlos and his fiancée came over, I sort of went through James' phone," I said.

"Logan, that's his phone and you cant do that!" Camille said.

"Why? You do it to Steve all the time," I said.

"Shh!" Camille said. "I don't want him to know."

"Look, I was just curious," I said.

"But that's his stuff and its supposed to be private," Camille said.

"I had my reasons okay? Kendall was calling him and I wanted to know who it was," I said.

"Kendall? As in the blond you were telling me about?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. He kept calling James," I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, but it got me thinking and what if James is-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Logan, James would never do that to you. I can tell he loves you and he wouldn't do something like that," Camille said.

"I know, but I just don't trust Kendall and I'm afraid that something is going on between them," I said.

"Logan, stop jumping to conclusions. James isn't cheating on you okay? He's not like that," Camille said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," I said.

"I'm always right," Camille said.

"Really? Do you have to brag all the time?" I asked.

"Maybe," Camille said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to sweeping. I still couldn't stop thinking about James, but Camille was right. James wasn't the type of guy to cheat, and nothing was going on between him and Kendall. I was just jumping to things and accusing James of something that he wouldn't do. I had nothing to worry about.

On my way home, I decided to just pick up a pizza for dinner since I was too tired to cook. I'm not even all the way into my first trimester, but I'm still exhausted. I'm on my feet all day, but I knew that was going to change once the baby and I get bigger. I don't know what it'll be like once I do start to show; I've never reached that stage before. I was hoping that I do this time.

I noticed that James was already home, and I couldn't help but smile. I liked it when he was home before me; I didn't get worried as much as I do when he isn't home on time. I parked right next to him, then I shut the ignition off and I climbed out of the car. The lobby was a little crazy, but its never too bad. Sometimes we had to deal with noisy neighbors, but who doesn't?

I reached the apartment and I opened the door with my free hand. James was sitting on the couch watching TV, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, then I went into the kitchen and I set the box of pizza down. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I smiled.

"Hey, sexy," James said.

"Hey," I said.

James let go of me and I spun around to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I let out a moan when I felt his tongue push past my lips. We haven't kissed like this in a while, and I missed it. James pushed his body against mine, and I felt myself bump into the counter. James attached his lips to my neck and I let out a small moan. I felt him nibble on my flesh, then he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," James said.

I rolled my eyes and I slapped him on the chest, then I moved away from him. I walked over to the cupboard and I took out two plates. James placed a few slices of pizza on my plate and I frowned.

"What? You're eating for two now," he said.

"I know, but I don't want to gain too much weight," I said.

"You wont, baby," James said.

I sighed and he chuckled before kissing my cheek. We went into the living room and James started going through the channels to find something for us to watch. I snuggled into his side and I rested my head on his shoulder as I took a bite of my pizza. I noticed that James had his phone on the coffee table, and I started to wonder if he had any more calls from Kendall. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his phone.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"Liar. I know when you're lying," James said.

"Jamie, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want," James said.

"Nah I'm good. Just a little tired I guess," I said.

James nodded and he turned back to flipping through the channels. I felt like talking to him about it, but I didn't want him to know that I went through his phone. He already knows that I have trust issues, and once he finds out what I did he will get upset.

I liked how things were between us right now, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it. I just have to believe that James wouldn't cheat on me, and things will be fine. I know James better then anyone else, and I know that he wouldn't cheat on me. I was just accusing James of doing something that he would never do. Everything was fine.

**A/N: This chapter was bleh! I tried though, but it still sucks. Anyway, Logan is so wrong and I feel kinda bad for him. Too bad more shit happens and yeah, but I wont say anything else. I will update soon okay? Bye for now =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**James's POV**

A few days had past, and I was glad that Kendall hasn't tried to contact me. I was starting to think that he gave up on trying to have me, and that he knew he couldn't win. I had to admit it was nice hanging out with him because he his a nice, fun guy, but he's not right for me. Logan is the one person I love more then anything, and he is the only one I want.

I plan to spend the rest of my life with Logan, but before we take our relationship to the next level, I need to be honest with him and tell him what I've done in the past. Its going to be one the hardest things I'll ever have to do, but I have to tell him. What I did was wrong, but I'm hoping that he will still forgive me and let me marry him.

Our relationship is a lot better then what it used to be, but now I'm starting to notice how weird Logan is being. It all started the other night when his friends were over, and it continued into the next day. I tried to talk to him about it, but he claimed he was fine. I knew he was scared about the baby, but I had a feeling that something else was bothering him. And I think that something else was Kendall.

I don't know if Logan actually saw the messages Kendall had sent me, but the way he's been acting makes me believe he did. I knew I should've kept my phone in a different spot, but I didn't think Kendall would be calling me and that Logan would see it. I didn't have any proof that Logan went through my phone, but I didn't want to ask him about it. I don't want to upset him.

I've tried talking to him when I notice he seems a little off, but I never get the chance. He always goes to work earlier then I do, and when I come home he's really tired and he just wants to sleep. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but I never had time to actually sit down and talk to him. I just pretended to believe him, but I knew he was lying about being okay.

The alarm clock blared loudly, and I let out an annoyed groan. For once, I was the one who had to be at work early, and I hated it. Logan didn't mind getting up at this time since he's used to it, but I hate getting up so early. I need my beauty sleep.

I shut the clock off and I rolled over so that I was facing Logan. He was still asleep, and I decided to sleep in for a few minutes. I wanted to be next to Logan for a little bit before I had to leave.

"James, you have to get up," Logan said.

"Don't wanna," I said.

"You have to, though. Come on; I'll get up with you," Logan said.

I groaned and I kicked the blankets off of me. Logan sat up and rubbed his eyes, then he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I laid in bed for a few minutes, and I felt my eyes starting to droop again. I was snapped out of it when I heard Logan come back into the bedroom.

"Jamie, come on," Logan said, as he sat down next to me.

"No," I said.

Logan sighed and he leant down to capture my lips in a kiss. I moaned in delight at the feeling of his lips, but the kiss was over before I could fully enjoy it. I huffed and pouted, making Logan giggle.

"James, get up," he said.

"Can you just lay with me for a few minutes?" I asked.

"James, I can't. You need to get up for work and I have to get ready, too," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and I yanked Logan down onto me, making him yelp in surprise. He rested his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his brown locks. I liked it when he had his hair spiked up, but I liked his hair better in the morning. It was soft and I didn't have to worry about getting my hands sticky from the gel he uses.

"James, we should get up now," Logan said.

I let out a sigh, but I didn't make a move to get out of bed. Instead, I pulled Logan to lay beside me, and he curled up next to me. I kissed his temple, then I let my hand fall to his still flat stomach. I rubbed his midsection lovingly, and Logan smiled at me.

"There it is," I said.

"There's what?" Logan asked.

"Your smile. I haven't seen it in a few days," I said.

"Oh. Sorry," Logan said.

"Babe, what's been bothering you? You haven't been acting like yourself," I said.

"I've just felt a little off," Logan said.

"Its not because of a…. you know, right?" I asked.

"No. I don't think so. My body is just changing and that's why I feel different. Its nothing, Jamie," Logan said.

"Okay. I hope everything's alright with you and the baby," I said.

"We're fine," Logan said.

I smiled. "Good," I said.

"I think we should get up now," Logan said.

I nodded and I gave him another kiss, then I went into the bathroom to get ready. I spent a good hour getting ready, then I left the apartment. I wish I didn't have to go in today, but I had to. I didn't mind the job too much, but I wish I had more time off. I want to be able to stay home and be with Logan, but my mother barely gives me any time off.

The minute I stepped foot inside the building, I was told that my mother wanted to speak to me. Whenever my mom wanted to talk to anyone, it was never a good thing. The only time she really talks to the employees is if she is upset or she wants to fire them. I was hoping that I wasn't in trouble or at the risk of getting fired.

I went to the top floor of the building, and I knocked on the door to her office. I opened the door and my mom looked up from her desk. She smiled at me and I forced a smile. I know she's my mom, but sometimes I don't think that she actually cares about me. Her job is always been her first priority, and that explains why her marriage failed.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Sit down, James," my mother said.

I walked into the room and I closed the door behind me, then I took a seat in the chair by her desk.

"James, I noticed that you've been slacking in your department," my mom said.

"Slacking? I bust my ass for this company just as much as you do," I said.

"I know you work very hard, but I've gotten a few complaints from your fellow co-workers," my mom said.

"I do my job just fine. I will admit that I have a few things on my mind, but I try to make sure that it doesn't interfere with work," I said.

"What kind of things?" my mom asked.

"Just some stuff at home," I said.

"This is about your boyfriend, isn't it? I told you he's not good enough," my mom said.

"Mom, he's fine. We've just been dealing with a few things right now," I said.

"You're still having problems when it comes to children, aren't you? James, I told you to marry that nice girl I introduced you to. She was a lot better for you and she could give you everything you want," my mom said.

"Mom, she wasn't my type. Logan is the person I'm in love with," I said.

"But he can't make you happy. I know being with him is making you miserable," my mom said.

"Why is it that when we talk you always bring Logan up?" I asked.

"Because he is the reason why you're so unhappy. Honey, I think you should end it with him before its too late. I know just the girl who can make you happy," my mom said.

"No. Logan is the person I want, and nothing you can say is going to change that," I said.

I stood up from the chair, then I left her office without another word. I swear my mother drives me crazy, and I would just love to get away from her. That's why my plan was to always live in L.A.. but life had other ideas for me and I was stuck in Minnesota with her.

Maybe after the baby is born, Logan and I can move out to California and have a better life over there. I know he will probably miss his parents, but I sure as hell wont miss mine. I mean, my dad isn't pain in the ass; its my mother that bugs the shit out of me. I hope I can escape from her soon.

The rest of the day was a blur, and I was glad I could finally go home. All I wanted to do was relax on the couch and cuddle up with Logan. He always makes me feel better, and right now I really needed his attention.

I walked into the apartment and I tossed my keys on the counter, then I went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and I grabbed a beer, then I went into the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"I thought you quit drinking?" Logan asked, as he walked into the living room and sat down next to me.

"I did, but I need this right now," I said.

"Tough day?" Logan asked.

I nodded and took a gulp of my beer. "My mom's a bitch," I said.

"What did she do now?" Logan asked.

"She was giving me shit for not working hard enough or something. I bust my ass for her stupid company," I said.

"I know, baby. Just don't let her get to you," Logan said.

"I know, but she still bugs me and she knows exactly how to piss me off. I hope we can get the hell out of here," I said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyway, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good I guess. It was short, but I'm still tired," Logan said.

"You need to take it easy. Just relax and I'll cook dinner tonight," I said.

"Okay, but don't burn the apartment down," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and Logan pressed his lips to mine. I was glad that he was acting a lot better today, and I had a feeling that he was back to normal. He didn't have anything to worry about; I wasn't going to hurt him like I used to do. Those days are over.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

I let out groan when I was awoken by Logan jumping on me. I didn't want to get up so early because it was a Saturday, but I couldn't stay awake since Logan was jumping on me and telling me to get up. I didn't know why he was so excited; it was just a Saturday.

"James! Get up!" Logan said.

"Why?" I asked, as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you know what today is?" Logan asked.

"Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, but its also been ten weeks since I found out I was pregnant," Logan said.

"Okay. What does that mean?" I asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It means that I'm almost done with my first trimester, and nothing has happened to the baby. James, I get to go to full term!" he said.

"Wait, really? We get to keep this one?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. We get to have a baby," he said.

A huge smile appeared on my face, and I attacked Logan with kisses. I pushed him back on the bed and I crawled on top of him, placing kisses all over his face. I couldn't believe that we might actually get to keep this baby. Everything has always gone wrong for us, but now things were looking up.

"This is great," I said.

"Yeah I know, but there is still something we have to do," Logan said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"We have to tell our parents," Logan said.

_Shit._

**A/N: so yeah I did a little time skip and stuff, but I'm glad Logan might actually get to keep this baby. I wont be updating anything tomorrow since its my birthday, and I'm going to be busy all day celebrating with my mom ( its her b-day too) but I will update when I can. Well bye for now =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

It was finally the day that James and I would be visiting my parents, and I was both nervous and excited. I just knew that my mom was going to flip once she found out about the baby, but I still felt nervous to tell my parents. They've always wanted me to settle down and then start a family, but James and I were doing this all wrong. I knew we would get married eventually, but I didn't know when it would happen

Everyone I talk to always brings up marriage, and it bugs me a lot of the time. I have my whole life with James and we don't have to get married as soon as possible. I mean, I love the idea of James being my husband, but right now we have other things that are going on. We're expecting a baby and I don't think now is the time to start planning a wedding.

A wedding will happen, but now isn't the right time. Maybe in a few years it will happen, but now it just doesn't feel right. Before I thought that James would never propose since he was acting so different, but now that things are better with him, I know he will do it eventually. I just hope things don't change between us.

I was still a little upset about Kendall, but I started to get over it when I noticed that he hasn't called James in a while. It made me believe that nothing was ever going on, and that the two had lost touch. But sometimes I still felt a little unsure, and that maybe Kendall was communicating with James another way. I didn't want to believe it, and I did my best to forget about Kendall and all those messages he had sent to James. It was all in the past and I don't have to worry about it anymore.

There was one person I still had to worry about, and that was James' mother. I always had a feeling she's never liked me from the beginning, but yet I still tried to win her over. I guess I just wanted her to see that I was good enough for her son and that she should give me and my relationship with James a chance. I've spent years trying to win her over, and she still hasn't changed.

Even though I wanted her to like me, I wouldn't care if she never came around. It would hurt at first since she is my future mother- in law, but I would learn to live with it. The only thing I want from her is to love and cherish her grandchild, or grandchildren if James and I let our family grow. I didn't know if she would actually do that, but I really want her to. I guess I will find out how she feels when we tell her about the baby.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could, then I headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I know how much James likes to sleep in, so I decided to wake him once I was ready. At least then we wouldn't have to argue about who gets the bathroom first.

My shower only took five minutes, and I used up another ten doing my hair. I don't care how my hair looks, but it was James who got me into using gel and other hair care products. I'm not as obsessed as he is, but I still try to look my best when necessary.

I cursed to myself when I realized that I had forgotten to bring a set of clothes into the bathroom with me. The whole point of me getting ready in here was so that I didn't wake James from his beauty sleep. I opened the bathroom door, and I quietly made my way back into the bedroom. I hated that my dresser was near James' side of the bed, so now I had to make sure I was really quiet.

I made my way over to the dresser and I slowly opened the first drawer. I pulled out a pair of underwear and socks, then I went through the rest of the drawers to find a shirt and pants. I quickly grabbed a shirt and I closed the drawer, but I was stopped when I felt James grab me and pull me towards the bed. I yelped in surprise as I hit the bed, and that made James giggle.

"James! What are you doing!" I yelled as I tried to get away from him.

"Nothing," he said.

I tried to get away, but James wouldn't let me go. He crawled on top of me and I gave up on trying to get free. It was pointless to even try when he had me pinned down.

"James, I need to get dressed," I said.

"Give me a few minutes," James said.

"We don't have a few minutes. I promised my mom we would be there by eleven and its-"

"Relax, babe. We'll be there on time. Now just let me kiss you," James said.

"Fine, but can I get dressed first? It's a little chilly in here and all I have on is the towel," I said.

"Maybe I should take it off," James said.

"No! Don't you dare!" I said.

"But you're so sexy and-"

"No, James. Just let me get dressed okay?"

"Fine, but I want to see something first," James said.

"James, you're not going to see me naked," I said.

James just ignored me and he slowly started to lower the towel. I squirmed and tried to get away, but he was still overpowering me. He slid the towel past my hips and a smile formed on his face when my lower abdomen came into view. I wasn't exactly showing just yet, but my stomach looked a little rounder then before.

I flinched when James' cold hands came into contact with my heated flesh. He caressed my stomach gently, then he placed soft kisses over it. I was glad that James was happy about this, and I was hoping that nothing bad happened during this pregnancy.

"James, we have to get ready," I said.

James nodded and he leant down to kiss me, then he crawled off of me and he went into the bathroom. I stood up from the bed and I quickly got dressed. I grabbed the towel that I was wearing, and I went into the bathroom to hang it up. James was already in the shower, and he didn't notice that I walked in. I left the bathroom and I went into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

I wasn't feeling that hungry, but I knew I had to eat something. I was going to make sure that I did everything right during this pregnancy so that nothing could go wrong. I made two omelets and I served James his morning cup of coffee. I missed being able to drink coffee, but I was trying my best to go without it.

James walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, and we sat down at the table to eat. We talked about a few random things and the baby got mentioned a few times, but there was still something I wanted to talk to him about. I wanted to know when we would be telling his mother about the baby.

"James?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I know we're seeing my parents today, but when are we going to tell your parents?" I asked.

"Oh um I don't know. When did you want to?" James asked.

"Well we could do it after the talk with my parents. Isn't your mom off today or something?"

"No she's at the office. But, Logan, I don't know if we should tell her today."

"Why not? She needs to know," I said.

"I know, but I think we should just tell your parents and deal with mine later," James said.

"But don't you think we should get it over with? I mean, it makes sense to just tell everyone today," I said.

"If you want to then I guess we can stop by her office," James said.

I nodded and turned back to my breakfast. Once both of us were done eating, James grabbed the keys to his car and we left the apartment. I felt myself getting nervous again, and I tried to relax. The last thing I need to is to be freaking out, and then something happens to the baby.

We drove for a few minutes, then my parents' house came into view. James pulled up to the house and he shut the car off. I was about to get out, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back in. He pressed his lips to mine and mumbled 'relax', then we both got out of the car. I didn't see my dads car around and I was hoping that he wasn't out of town again. His job requires him to travel a lot, and I was hoping that today he was actually home.

I rang the doorbell and I waited nervously for my parents to answer it. James reached for my hand and he rubbed it soothingly, and that made me feel a little better. The door opened and my mother appeared with a huge smile on her face.

"Hortense! I'm so glad you're here," she said, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Its good to see you too, mom. But please don't call me that," I said.

She pulled away with a frown. "But, sweetie that's your name," she said.

"I go by Logan, remember? I hate my first name," I said.

"Sorry, honey," she said, then she turned to James. "Well give your future mother-in law a hug."

James chuckled and greeted my mother with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She pulled away from him, then she led us inside. We walked into the living room, and James and I took a seat on the couch.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"On another trip," my mother said and I frowned.

"But he needs to be here. Its important," I said.

"I know, honey, but he will be back next week. You can tell him then," my mom said.

"I guess so," I said.

"So what do you boys need to tell me? Will I need to start planning a wedding?" my mom asked.

"No, but I think you're still going to be excited," I said.

"Yeah. Its great news," James added with a smile.

I nodded and I turned back to my mother. "I'm pregnant," I said.

"Oh." came my mother's response.

"Oh? Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm still worried." my mom said.

"Mom, I know what you're thinking, but I promise I'm going to keep this baby. I'm ten weeks already, and the first trimester is almost over," I said.

"So there is a chance that I will be a grandmother this time?" my mom asked.

"Yes, mom. A very good chance," I said.

My mom smiled and she stood up to hug me again. I stood up from my spot on the couch and my mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you two. You get to have a baby," my mom said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it," I said.

My mom pulled away and that's when I noticed that she was crying.

"Mom, don't cry," I said.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so happy," my mom said.

"Me, too," I said.

My mom nodded and wiped away her tears. "You have so much to do now. You need to get a crib, clothes, plenty of diapers and-"

"Mom, we have time. Don't worry," I said.

"Sorry. I'm just happy and excited. I get to be a grandma," my mom said.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Too bad your father couldn't have been here to hear this. He would probably be happy, too," my mom said.

"I'll just stop by when he gets back," I said.

"Okay. Do you boys want anything since you're here?" my mom asked.

"No its okay. We actually have to go talk to James' mom and let her know," I said.

"Oh. Well good luck to the both of you and congratulations," my mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell," James said.

My mom smiled and hugged us again, then James and I left. I wish I could've stayed longer, but there was things James and I had to do today.

"That went well," James said, once we were in the car.

"Yeah. I knew it would," I said.

"I love your mom. She's so sweet," James said.

"Yeah. I uh love your mom, too," I said.

"Liar," James said, with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry! She's just so.…so…."

"I know, babe."

I nodded and I turned away from James so that I was facing the window. I was glad that my mom took the news well, but I didn't know how James' mom was going to take it. I guess I was going to find out.

**A/N: Well now its time for Mrs. Diamond to know and I bet you all know how that's going to turn out. I hope this chapter was good and thank you guys for reading. Well bye for now =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**James's POV**

I was not looking forward to telling my mother about the baby, but Logan really wanted to do this. I knew she wasn't going to take the news well, and that's why it would be better if we wait to tell her until the baby is born. But Logan is stubborn and he wanted to tell her now.

My mom already doesn't like Logan for whatever reason, and I knew she was going to be very pissed when she finds out that he's carrying my baby. She never wanted me to be with Logan because she didn't think he was good enough for me, but I knew that he was perfect for me. I loved him more then anything, and I didn't care what my mother thought. I just didn't understand why she didn't like him; he was amazing and I can't live without him.

She's never liked the idea of me having a baby with Logan either, but I never listened to her. I wanted a family, but she always thought I was too young to be having children, and that I wasn't the type of person to have kids. I love kids and I wanted to settle down and start a family, and I was glad that it was actually happening for once.

Logan and I were going to actually keep this baby, and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't take it whenever Logan would miscarry, but now we didn't have to worry about that. Logan was almost done with his first trimester, and he's never made it this far. I was excited for this, and I was hoping that my mother would be, too.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked.

I looked over at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're thinking, and I know its about her," Logan said.

"I'm just worried I guess," I said.

"Me, too," Logan said.

"Then why are we doing this if we're so worried about her reaction?" I asked.

"Because I just want to get it over with," Logan said.

"I get that, but we don't have to do it today. We can just wait until you go into labor, and I can call her on our way to the hospital," I said.

"James, that's stupid."

"Its better then telling her now."

"I know your mother isn't exactly nice, but I don't think we should be afraid of her," Logan said.

"Logan, do you not know my mother? We should be very afraid," I said.

"But that's how she's going to control you," Logan said.

"She doesn't control me," I said.

"Yes she does," Logan said.

"If she did then I wouldn't be with you. She doesn't control me," I said.

"She does on some levels, though."

"Can we not talk about her controlling me and shit like that? She has no control over me okay?"

"Okay," Logan said.

"Sorry for being snippy. I'm just worried about her and what she is going to say," I said.

Logan nodded and reached for my hand. "I understand. I'm worried, too. I just want her to accept the baby."

"She will, Logan. She's always wanted grandchildren," I said.

"But am I good looking enough to make babies with you? She probably thinks our kids are going to come out looking like trolls or something because of me," Logan said.

"Trolls? Babe, you're better looking then a fucking troll. You're amazingly sexy and our babies are gonna be perfect," I said.

"Lets just hope your mother thinks so," Logan said.

"She will," I said, and Logan nodded.

I didn't really believe anything I was telling Logan, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I know my mother very well, and I know for a fact that she isn't going to be happy about the baby. She's always wanted me to end up with someone of her choice, and now she's mad at me because I didn't follow the path she had planned for me.

After ten more minutes of driving, the building came into view. I really wanted to just turn around and go home, but Logan wouldn't let me do that. He believed that we had to do this now, but I thought all of this was a waste of time.

While we walked inside the building, I grabbed Logan's hand and held onto it tightly. He's only been in here a few times, and every time he becomes uncomfortable. I'm fine with the place because I work here and I know everyone. Logan is new to all of this and he tries to keep to himself.

"Relax," I said, as we reached the door to my mom's office.

"I'm fine, James," Logan said.

I nodded and turned back to the door, then I knocked. I could hear my mother talking to someone, so I just pushed the door open. She looked up at me from her desk, and she raised her hand to silence me. She continued to talk on the phone and I rolled my eyes. I hated that her work was always more important.

Logan looked at me and I could tell he just got even more uncomfortable. We could always leave and tell my mother later, but I didn't travel over here for nothing. I was going to tell her about the baby, and she was going to be happy for us. I will make sure of it.

I led Logan over to her desk, and we both sat down. My mom looked over at me, then her eyes traveled to Logan. Logan was too busy looking around the office that he missed the way my mother rolled her eyes at him. I felt my blood start to boil, and I tried to keep my cool.

Finally, my mom got off the phone and she immediately started to go through paperwork. I felt myself getting even angrier, and it was getting harder for me to control all of my anger. I was sick of my mom acting this way, and it only happened when Logan was with me.

"Mom," I said, making her look up at me.

"James, I'm sorry but I don't have time. I'm really busy and now is not the time for you to visit," my mom said.

"But we need to tell you something important," I said.

"It will have to wait. Call me tomorrow or come in next week when I'm not as busy," my mom said.

"But, Mrs. Diamond, it's really important and I don't think you should wait to hear it," Logan said.

My mom let out a sigh and turned to Logan. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait. I'm busy trying to run my business and I'm working very hard. Something you wouldn't understand." she said.

"Mom, stop." I said.

"No, James, its okay. I don't care what she says," Logan said.

Logan stood up from the chair, but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. We still have to tell her," I said.

"I don't want to tell her about the baby. Lets just go," Logan said.

"Baby? You're having a baby?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. That's what we wanted to tell you. Logan's pregnant," I said.

"Again? Haven't you two lost enough babies already? I don't see why you would want to try again," my mom said.

"Mom, stop. Nothing is going to happen this time," I said.

"James, that's what you said to me the last time. We all know that Logan isn't capable of carrying a child. Come to think of it, he's not even capable of a lot of things."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying. I think you're wasting your time trying to have a child with someone you can't even give you one."

Logan pulled his hand away from mine and he ran from the room. I called out to him, but he was already gone. I let out a sigh and I stood up, then I glared at my mother.

"I thought you would be happy for us," I said.

"James, I wish I could be, but I just can't. This isn't the person I wanted you to be with," my mom said.

"I don't care what you think. I love Logan and my baby, and if you can't accept my family, then stay out of my life. I don't need you when I have them."

I turned away from my mother, and I ran out of the room to find Logan. I knew coming here was a bad idea, but Logan thought it would be good for my mother to know about the baby. But she didn't care; she's not even happy that Logan and I are having a baby.

Since she doesn't care about the baby, then I don't want her to be around. All she does is badmouth Logan and I don't want her to do that to the baby. My mother doesn't need to be in my life, and I don't care if she's upset or not. She upset my family and I first.

I just wish she didn't have to be so rude to Logan. She always talks about him to me, but never has she said anything to his face. Now he's probably upset, and I hope I can cheer him up. I just knew coming here would be a bad idea.

**A/N: Well i'm sorry for not updating, but i hope this chapter was okay. and i know James' mom is a bitch, but yeah she just is. um i will update soon and there will be more drama k? and Kendall will be back. well bye for now =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

"I can't stand her!" I screamed, the minute James and I got home.

James had tried talking to me when I stormed out of his mother's office, but I ignored him. I was really upset with Mrs. Diamond, and I wasn't that happy with James either. He could've done a lot more when his mother went off about me, but he chose not to.

I've always tried to ignore the way Brooke treats me, but today it was a lot harder to ignore her harsh words. She's never said anything directly to my face, but I knew she's said things behind my back. But today she went on and on, and I was there to hear it.

James did try to stick up for me, but apparently it wasn't enough. Brooke kept talking and James sat there and let it happen. I know I said I don't care about what she says, but the truth is that I do care. Her words hurt because they were true.

I wasn't capable of pleasing James, but I've always thought I was doing a good job since James has never said anything. But I was more upset about what Brooke said to me. I wasn't capable of giving James children, but I was trying. Having a baby isn't easy for me, but Brooke didn't understand that. She didn't understand anything.

James let out a sigh and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"I'm sorry, babe," he murmured.

"You should be. You didn't even defend me," I said.

"Yes, I did. You think I'm just going to let her talk to you that way?"

"All you did was tell her to 'stop'."

"Hey! I tried okay? It's not my fault that she never listens," James said.

"You always use that excuse," I said.

"Excuse! It's never an excuse, Logan! God you're a pain!"

"Then why are you with me, huh? Your mom doesn't think we should be together, so why be with me?"

"Why must you always question our relationship? I'm with you because I love you," James said.

"I love you, too, but no one thinks we should be together. Maybe we should…" I trail off.

"Don't even think that. Who cares what people think about us; it doesn't matter," James said.

"I know, I know. But its hard to ignore them sometimes. Especially your mother," I said.

"She's just being a stupid bitch. She doesn't know what she's talking about," James said.

"But she's right. I'm not capable of giving you anything, even a baby."

"Yes, you are. We're having a baby now, aren't we?"

"I guess so."

"Logan, knock it off. Ignore her and everyone else okay?"

I sighed. "Okay."

James let out a small sigh as well, and he walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face into his chest.

"Don't worry about anything okay? Today is practically over, and tomorrow is a new day," James said.

"I know. I just can't stand your mother," I said, and James chuckled.

"I can't stand her either. Why do you think I want to quit my job and move out of this state?"

I pull away. "You want to move?"

"I was thinking about it," James said.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking California, but I don't know."

"California? It's so big."

"It is, but there could be more for us out there," James said.

"I guess, but what about the baby?" I asked.

"I think he or she will be coming with us," James said, and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"So you're seriously going to tell your mom that you quit, and are moving to California?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to know what you think of the idea first. I was just putting it out there," James said.

"Oh. Well I like it, but I need more time to think. It's a huge thing," I said.

"I know. Take as much time as you need," James said.

I nodded and James kissed the top of my head. I sort of liked the idea of moving, but California is a huge place and I would be leaving my comfort zone. Minnesota has always been my home, and I didn't know if I would like California. I need a lot of time to think about this.

"What are you thinking about? I hope its not about earlier," James said.

"It's not," I replied, and James smiled.

"Good. So what would you like to do now?" James asked, and I noticed his eyes go a shade darker.

"Hmm. I have a few ideas." I smirk.

An audible growl is heard, and James immediately drags me to our room. Everything that happened today is already forgotten.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but it's a long story. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I will update soon. Oh and for those who like my work and Jagan, I'm starting a new fic and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. It wont be an Mpreg, but there will be plenty of Jagan and drama. Anyway, thanks for reading and bye for now =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**James's POV**

The rest of the week was a blur, and I was glad that it was finally the weekend. Work was exhausting and I was glad that I had the next couple of days off. I needed a break from my job, and from my very pissed off mother.

She made it very obvious that she was still upset with me after everything that happened the other day. Usually, I'm the first to apologize for our little fights, but this time I didn't. She was the one who started everything and upset my boyfriend. She had to be the one to apologize first.

I was actually kind of happy about us not talking. I didn't have to deal with her getting on my case for everything, and I wasn't getting that stressed when it came to work. Not having my mother bitch to me about everything was really nice, but it didn't make my job any easier. It was still a pain in the ass and I wanted to quit, but I couldn't.

Since I was drained and slightly stressed from a tiring week, I decided to kick it with the guys. Jett has been calling me like crazy so we can hang out, so I decided to chill with him. Its been a while since I'm spent time with Jett and Dak, and I missed it. One night wouldn't be so bad.

The night I was supposed to meet my friends arrived, and I still haven't told Logan about it. I was hoping that he would let me go out for a few hours, but I wasn't so sure. Logan's been weird about me going out ever since the whole Kendall problem, but I don't even talk to the blond anymore. Logan had nothing to worry about.

I found Logan huddled on the couch with a book in his hand. I noticed it was another pregnancy book, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That's seems to be the only book that Logan would read now. His medical books are starting to gather dust, and that's never happened before.

"Babe, I'm going out okay?"

Logan looked up at me. "Where?"

"Jett's place," I said, as I grabbed my keys.

"Oh. Don't drink too much and come home at a decent time," Logan said.

"I know, babe. I'll call you when I leave okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun with your book."

Logan stuck his tongue out at me, and I chuckled. I kissed him good-bye, then I left the apartment. I was surprised that he actually let me go and I wanted to question him about it, but that wouldn't be the best thing to do. He might not let me go out again.

I arrive at Jett's condo and I knock a few times on the door. I could hear his voice as he approached the door, and I could hear Dak as well. I haven't talked to him in a while, and I was hoping that he wasn't too upset with me.

The door opened and Jett appeared.

"Finally!" he said, and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and let me in," I said.

Jett stepped aside and I walked into his place. I was always a little jealous that his apartment was little bigger then mine, and I never understood why he needed such a big place. It was just him most of the time, or he would invite a hooker over. I never questioned him about it.

Dak was sitting on the black leather sofa, and he looked up at me. He quickly turned away and he took a sip of his beer. I rolled my eyes at this, and Jett glanced at me.

"Are you guys fighting or some shit?" Jett asked.

"Nope. We're perfectly fine," I said.

Jett shrugged and walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Dak. It was starting to get awkward, but it didn't last long because Jett returned with a two beers. He handed me one, but I declined.

"What? Your boyfriend wont let you drink anymore?" Jett asked.

"No. I've just decided to tone it down," I said.

"Just fucking drink it," Jett said, as he pushes the bottle in my hands.

"Fine, but just one drink okay?"

"Whatever. You're turning into a pussy, James."

Dak chuckled and I sent a glare in his direction.

"I'm not a pussy, Jett. I'm just changing my ways for when the baby gets here," I said.

"Baby? You finally knocked him up, eh?" Jett asked.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the beer. It's been a while since I've had one, and the drink was refreshing.

"When did this happen?" Jett asked.

"A while ago. He's almost done with his first trimester," I said.

"So he's keeping it?" It was the first time that Dak spoke.

"Looks like it yeah," I said.

"I guess you finally get a family with Logan," Dak said

I smiled. "Yeah."

Dak let out a sigh and he looked down at his lap. I didn't know why he was getting so upset about this, but I ignored him.

"Enough with the baby shit. This subject bores me," Jett said.

"That's because you hate kids," I said.

"I don't hate them; they just bug me," Jett said.

"Then lets hope that you haven't knocked up anyone. That would be funny, though."

Jett glared at me and he takes a sip of his drink.

"Don't jinx me, Diamond. I'll kill you," he said.

"Relax. I'm sure you haven't done that…yet."

Jett glared at me again and I couldn't help but chuckle. I noticed that Dak was just sitting there awkwardly, and he wasn't doing anything to join in on the conversation. He usually jokes around with me and we both give Jett shit, but tonight Dak kept to himself. I guess he still wasn't happy with me, and I wasn't happy with him either. I haven't forgiven him for hitting on my boyfriend.

The sound of the doorbell ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. Jett jumps up from his spot on the couch, and he sprints towards the door. I could here him greeting someone, and a woman's voice could be heard. I rolled my eyes; I should've known that he would be inviting one of his little flings.

I waited for Jett to come back, but he never does. I can hear the woman talking to him, then both of their voices die down and I could hear them heading towards his room. I was used to Jett doing this, but I didn't like the fact that he left me alone with Dak.

"So uh congrats on the baby. I told Logan, but I never got the chance to congratulate you," Dak said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Why are so upset with me?" Dak asked.

"Because you were hitting on Logan," I said.

"We didn't do anything. Jeez!"

"How do I know that?"

"James, all I did was ask how he was," Dak said.

"Then why were you being so weird? Logan said you were," I said.

"I was fine."

"Whatever."

"Why can't you just believe me?"

I shrugged and took another sip of my drink. Dak mumbled a "fuck you", then he left the apartment. I stood up from my spot on the couch and I followed him out to the parking lot.

"Hey!"

Dak turned around. "What?"

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"You! You think I'm fucking your boyfriend!" Dak said.

"Are you?"

"No! Get it through that thick skull of yours!"

"Look, I'm just protective of him," I said.

"No, you have trust issues. You don't trust him or me, and I'm sorry but Logan shouldn't even trust you," Dak said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. I gotta go. Tell Jett something came up."

Dak climbed into his car, and he quickly sped away. I knew that our confrontation wasn't going to be good, but right now that's not what's bothering me. He told me that Logan shouldn't trust me. What does that mean? I hope he didn't know about my secret.

**A/N: Well there is some drama for ya, and there's going to be more. Kendall will also be back, but not for a few more chapters. Anyway, thank u guys for reading and I will update soon. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Logan's POV**

I managed to keep myself busy by reading, but after a few hours I was getting tired. I glanced up at the clock, and I noticed that it was getting pretty late. James wasn't home yet and I was getting a little worried. I wasn't so thrilled about him going out tonight, but I trusted him and that's why I let him go. He's been fine so far, and I was just hoping that this night doesn't bring back all of his old bad habits.

I didn't mind him hanging out with his friends, but sometimes I didn't trust them. Well, it was Jett that I didn't trust all that much. Dak was fine because he knew how to handle things, and he was never really all that crazy. I trusted James around Dak, but Jett was another story.

Even though I was a little bugged that James wasn't here yet, I was glad that he was spending some time with his friends. It's been a while since he's done that, and I always wondered why he didn't hang out with Jett or Dak. I remember James was a little weird when I talked to Dak, and I was hoping that nothing bad came out of me having a simple conversation with one of James' friends.

I glanced up at the clock again and I sighed when I noticed that barely any time had passed. I didn't feel up to reading anymore, and even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open. I felt like just calling it a night, but I wanted to make sure that James made it home safely.

The sound of the front door opening snapped me out of my thoughts, and I was glad that James was finally back. I grabbed the book I was reading and I marked my page, then I set it down on the coffee. James walked into the room, and I could tell that something was up.

"Hey, love. How was your night?" I asked.

"Well lets just say that it could've been better," James said.

"That bad, huh?"

"It was going fine until Jett ditched us for some chick."

"He's an idiot," I said.

"I guess, but at least he isn't an asshole like Dak," James said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He's just being a douche bag," James said.

"Why, though?"

"We're sort of not talking because he hit on you, and I got mad."

"James, he didn't hit on me. We were just talking."

"Are you sure you two didn't go to your car and fuck?"

"What the hell! James, I would never cheat on you," I said.

"I don't know that. For all I know you two could've been banging somewhere," James said.

"Are you listening to yourself right now? I was not off fucking your best friend! I was working!" I yelled.

"Then if nothing happened, why are you getting so defensive?" James asked.

"Because you're an idiot and you think I cheated on you!"

"Well did you?"

"No! I would never do that! Did you fuck that Kendall guy when I wasn't around?" I asked.

"What?"

"Doesn't it sound stupid? You're accusing me of something that I never did, and it's stupid. You're a fucking idiot."

"I'm just making sure," James said.

"Are you kidding me! Do you want me to get a paternity test since I apparently cheated on you?" I asked.

"Logan, just shut the fuck up. I know that baby's mine," James said.

"Then why do you think I slept with Dak? You know I would never do that. I've been faithful ever since we started dating," I said.

"I'm just being protective okay?"

"No. You have trust issues."

"I don't have trust issues! Shut the fuck up already!" James yelled.

"Then stop accusing me of cheating! I didn't do anything!" I yelled back..

"Fine. If you say so."

"You're really stupid, James. Sleep on the fucking couch."

"Logan, wait."

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Logan, wait a minute," James said.

I ignored him and I went to the bedroom. I grabbed his pillow, then I went back into the living room and I threw it at him. James opened his mouth to say something, but I turned away and went back into the room, slamming the door behind me.

I couldn't believe he thought I was cheating on him, and with Dak! I would never cheat on James; I love him more then anything. I wish James would just believe that I would never do that to him. I mean, Dak is attractive, but I love James. He's the only one I want.

I hope tomorrow is a better day.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but i promise the next one will be better and longer. oh and there is some big drama coming up ;). well bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**James's POV**

I watched Logan go and I let out a sad sigh. I felt stupid for starting that fight, but I couldn't help it. I just don't like the idea of my best friend with my boyfriend; it was something that just upset me. Maybe I did have some trust issues.

I guess Logan wasn't cheating on me, but I thought he had figured out my secret. I have slept with Kendall and a few other people, and tonight I thought that Logan found out about it. He mentioned me fooling around with Kendall, and I didn't know what to do. I have to tell Logan the truth, but I'll wait until the baby is born.

I picked up the pillow that Logan has tossed at me, and I plopped down on the couch. I really didn't want to sleep out here, but right now I didn't have a choice. I was the idiot for pissing Logan off, and now I had to sleep on the stupid couch.

I tossed and turned for about an hour, and I was getting frustrated. I missed my bed, and I missed sleeping beside Logan. He was what kept me warm at night, and I loved being curled up beside him. I got off of the couch, and I went down the hall towards the bedroom.

I reached for the knob, and I was praying that the door wasn't locked. The knob turned, and I quietly pushed the door open. I could make out Logan's small form in the big bed, and I slowly walked over to him. I kneeled down and I gently stroked his cheek.

Logan's eyes flew open and his hand collided with my face. I cried out in pain and my hand flew up to my nose. Logan quickly sat up and turned the lamp on, and he gasped when he saw me.

"Shit! James, I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"I thought you were-never mind. Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"No. My nose is-fuck I think you broke it!" I said.

Logan tossed the blankets off of him and he climbed out of bed, then he walked over to me. He grabbed my hands, and gently lowered them from my face. I felt something running down my nose, and my eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm bleeding!"

"That's what you get."

"What? Are you kidding me!" I said.

"Well you were being an idiot. This is payback," Logan said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for starting the fight and accusing you of cheating," I said.

"Apology accepted. Now sit down so I can take care of your nose," Logan said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and Logan walked into the connecting bathroom. I could still feel the blood dripping from my nose, and I wanted Logan to hurry up. He came back with one of his many first aid kits, and he blotted up the blood with a tissue. Once the bleeding stopped, Logan gently pressed his lips to my nose.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. I'm sorry for being an ass," I said.

"It's okay. You can't help it," Logan said.

"Baby, please don't start."

"I'm kidding, James."

I nodded and Logan gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pouted and Logan chuckled before pressing his lips to mine. I laid back on the bed and I pulled Logan down with me, then he curled up beside me.

"I love you," I whispered.

Logan smiled. "I love you, too."

I gave him another kiss, then we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few months passed, and Logan was now five months pregnant. We were so happy that he's made it this far, and I was starting to believe that we were actually going to keep this baby. I was both excited and nervous, and I was hoping that nothing bad happens.

Logan complained a few times, but most of the time he was smiling. He was ecstatic about the baby, and I loved seeing him this way. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before, and I was hoping that nothing crushes his happiness. Logan deserves to be happy.

I still wasn't talking to my mother, but I didn't care. She was the one who treated my boyfriend like shit, and I don't tolerate that. I know Logan wants her to be around for the baby, but I didn't even want her near my family.

My alarm clock went off at abut seven, and I quickly shut it off before Logan woke up. He's been extremely exhausted lately, and I wanted him to get as much sleep as he possibly can. If he doesn't get enough sleep, then he's grumpy and I didn't like that .

I made sure to get ready quickly since I had to be at work in an hour. I went into the kitchen and served myself my morning cup of coffee. Since Logan couldn't have coffee anymore, he wanted me to cut back so it can be fair, but there was no way that I was cutting back on my coffee.

I looked up when I heard footsteps enter the kitchen, and I smiled when I saw Logan. He gave me a small smile in return, but something seemed off about him. He had one hand over his belly, and I caught him wincing a few times.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. My stomach just hurts," Logan said.

"Hurts like how?" I asked.

"James, its fine. It's probably nothing."

"Maybe I should stay home."

"James, don't. I promise if it gets worse that I'll call you," Logan said.

"But-"

"Jamie, I'm fine. It's probably Braxton Hicks."

I sighed. "Okay. Call me if you think you need to get checked out. I don't want you to-"

"I wont, James. We're keeping this baby."

"I know, but I worry," I said.

"Me, too. But nothing bad is going to happen. Now have a good day and I'll see you when get off of work," Logan said.

"Alright. Take it easy, though."

"I will."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Logan said.

I gave Logan a kiss good-bye and I rubbed his growing belly, then I left the house. I was nervous about leaving Logan alone when he was experiencing weird pains, but he assured me that he was fine. I wanted to believe him, but I was finding it hard to. We can't afford to lose another baby, especially since we've made it this far.

Worked dragged on and on, and I was getting tired. It seemed like my mom was giving me more work then I can handle to be a spiteful bitch, but this didn't surprise me. She's done this before to people that she didn't like, but I never thought she would do it to me. It just made me even more upset with her.

It getting close to five, and it was time for me to leave. I started gathering up my stuff, but I stopped when there was knock on the door. I didn't know who it was, but I was hoping that they didn't need me for anything. I really had to get home and make sure Logan is okay.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and I was expecting someone from my floor, but I wasn't that lucky. A familiar blond with piercing green eyes walked into my office, and I gulped. I was not expecting this at all.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Surprised to see me, James?"

"How….how did you find me?"

"You're James Diamond. Your mother owns one of the biggest cosmetic company in the mid-west. You're not that hard to find," Kendall said.

"I said I didn't want to see you anymore. Now go," I said.

"I'm hurt, James. I thought what we had meant something to you, and I'm here to give you another chance. What do you say?"

"No. I'm with Logan and what we had was nothing. It was just a small fling," I said.

"But it could've been more. You just chickened out and left me," Kendall said.

"Kendall, just go. I need to get home to my boyfriend and you're preventing me from doing that," I said.

"I'm giving you another chance, James. Don't you want that?"

"No, I don't. Just leave me alone! I don't love you!"

"I get it. Just remember that I was the only one who actually understood you. Don't come crying to me when you need me again; I wont be around," Kendall said.

"Good. I don't need you around," I said.

Kendall let out a sad sigh, then he left my office. The door closed and I ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't expecting to see him here, and it kind of freaked me out. Kendall seemed a little obsessive, and I'm glad he's gone now. I don't want him to screw anything up for me.

**A/N: So Kendall is back, but believe me its not the end of him. I realized I did make him seem a little obsessive, but its an AU so its no big deal, right. Well I well update soon and you guys can find out what's up with Logan. Well bye for now =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's POV**

I let out a groan when another cramp hit. These weird pains have been going on all day, and I didn't know what was causing them. I figured it was just Braxton Hicks contractions, but the pain I was experiencing didn't seem like those fake contractions at times. I didn't know what was going on, but I was hoping that the pain I was feeling weren't serious.

There was a thought in the back of my mind telling me that something was wrong, but I chose to ignore it. Nothing was wrong and this baby was going to be perfectly fine. I've been taking really good care of myself, and I knew everything was going to be okay. I didn't make it this far for nothing.

I managed to go about my day doing things that I wanted, but the pain I was feeling would always stop me in my tracks. This morning they weren't so bad, but after a while they were becoming too much. I tried to just ignore them, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

At times I wish James was here with me, but he couldn't stop what he was doing for me. His job is very important and right now he needs to keep it. I've felt like calling him, but I didn't want to get him in trouble. I can only call if its an emergency, and I didn't think this was one.

Everything I was feeling was probably nothing, and I'm perfectly fine. I've never made it to this stage in pregnancy before, so this is all new to me. I kept telling myself that the pains will pass and I will feel better, but there was still that voice trying to warn me. At times I found myself listening to the voice, but I quickly ignored it again. I was fine, and so was my baby.

I had managed to get most of the apartment clean, but I was too worn out to do anything else. I decided to just spend a few hours reading and relaxing on the couch. James wouldn't be home for another three hours, and that was enough time for me to have some peace and quiet.

I picked up one of my parenting books, and I started reading from where I left off. Everything seemed to be going fine now, and I started to get lost in my book. Of course this didn't last long, and I was hit with another cramp. I winced and set the book down on the coffee table.

I placed one hand over my belly, and I rubbed it soothingly. I haven't felt the baby kick just yet, but I was hoping that happened soon. I've never had the chance to feel my baby move within me, and I was hoping I would start to feel him or her soon.

The pain subsided and I was able to relax again. I didn't feel like reading anymore, and I decided to take a nap. I made myself comfy the best way I could, then I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by another cramp, and I let out a whimper. I sat up slowly and I started to rub my belly again. The pain seemed to last a lot longer then before, and it was definitely more painful. I still didn't know what was going on, but I had to ask someone about it.

I glanced over at the clock, and I let out a sigh. It was only three-thirty, and James wouldn't be home for another hour and a half. I felt like calling him, but the last thing I want to do is get him in trouble with his mother. She still isn't happy with him, and I don't want to be the one to make it worse between them.

I could easily call Carlos, but it's not like he knew anything about pregnancy. Camille was pregnant, and I knew she could help me. She's probably going through the same thing as I am, and I bet she knew what to do.

I slowly pushed myself off the couch, and I went down the hall towards the bedroom. I found my phone on the nightstand, and I disconnected it from the charger. I sat down on my bed and I dialed Camille's number.

"Hello?" Came her voice.

"Camille, hey it's Logan." I said.

"Hey, you. How is everything?"

"Um things are fine. Just a little tired and stuff."

"Me, too. This baby has been kicking me all day," Camille said.

"You can feel that already?" I asked.

"Yeah. Have you felt anything yet?"

I sighed. "No. Maybe something's wrong."

"Logan, nothing is wrong with the baby. He or she will probably start up soon," Camille said.

"Yeah okay. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Have you been feeling any weird pains lately?" I asked.

"Pains like how? My whole body is sore," Camille said.

"I don't know what it is exactly. The pain is only in my abdomen, and I don't know what's causing it."

"Hmm. It could be Braxton Hicks. I haven't been experiencing those yet, but every pregnancy is different."

"Yeah."

"You're worried," Camille said.

"I sound that obvious, huh?" I said.

"Logan, nothing bad is going to happen. The baby is just fine and nothing is going to go wrong. You're being a great parent and taking care of it. Everything's fine."

"Yeah okay. Thanks for the help," I said.

"No problem. Call me if it gets worse okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

The call ended and I set my phone back on the nightstand. I wanted to believe Camille, but I was still nervous about this whole thing. I did my best to just ignore what I was feeling and be positive about this. The baby was going to be just fine; I'll make sure of it.

I went back into the living room, and I slowly lowered myself down on the couch. I was still a little tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I didn't really feel like reading anymore, but there was nothing else to do.

Another cramp hit and I couldn't help by cry out in pain. It was getting a lot worse, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how long these fake contractions were supposed to last, but I wanted them to go away. I really wanted James to come home, but I can grin and bear it a little longer.

I clutched my stomach tightly and I cried out when another cramp hit. This one was really intense, and I could feel tears in my eyes. The cramps were getting a lot stronger and closer together, and that scared me. I still had that feeling that something wasn't right, but again I tried to ignore it.

I walked around the living room with one hand on my belly and the other on my lower back, and I would cry out when more cramps assaulted my body. The pain lasted a few minutes, then it was gone. I was able to relax, but I didn't get much time because the next cramp hit.

My back was starting to kill me as well, and I needed some relief. I decided to just take a hot bath, and see if that would make a difference. I made my way towards the bathroom and I turned the light on. More pain hit and I clutched onto the counter as I waited for it to pass.

I let out a small scream as the pain intensified, and I felt something pop and gush out. My pants were soaking wet and a puddle was forming beneath me. I knew immediately what it was, but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't be in labor; it was too early.

"No. No, God please don't let this happen. Please." I begged.

Another contraction hit and I whimpered in pain. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I didn't know what to do. James wasn't here yet, and I was too far away from my phone to contact him or anyone else. I was all alone, and I was terrified.

I slid down to the floor and I clutched my belly as more pain racked through my body. I spread my legs subconsciously, and I felt the strange urge to bear down. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my body had other ideas.

I grabbed the hem of both my sweats and underwear, and I lowered them down my legs. I kicked the soaked articles of clothing in the corner, and I spread my legs again. The pain was becoming too much and I could feel my baby making it's way down. I wasn't ready to give birth yet, and the baby wasn't ready to be born. We both still had four more months to wait, but things didn't turn out that way.

I wish I would've listened to the voice in my head, but it was too late now. This baby was coming now, and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want this to happen, but I hope that he or she can somehow make it through this. The chances were low, but I was hoping that my baby was strong enough.

Another contraction hit, and I started to push with it. I didn't want to do this, but my body wanted me to. I let out a scream as the pain got worse and worse, but I never gave up. I could feel the baby getting closer and closer, and I pushed a little harder each time.

I reached down with my hands and I could feel the top of the baby's head. It was almost out, and I just had to push a few more times. I started pushing again and more of the baby started to appear. It's head finally popped out, and I had a few minutes to catch my breath.

I looked down and more tears came to my eyes when I saw my baby's head. It was so tiny, and I knew the body was going to be just as small. The baby wasn't ready to come out yet, and I felt so guilty for this. I must've screwed up somewhere for this to happen.

The contractions started again, and I started pushing. I gave a couple of strong pushes, and the baby slid out. I rested my head back against the bottom cabinets, and I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

I looked down and tears ran down my face when I saw my baby. I slowly reached for it and I held it to my chest. It was a little girl.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Daddy's sorry." I whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes, and they met my sad brown ones. Her little chest was slowly falling up and down, and she was making a horrible wheezing sound. I rocked her gently in my arms, and I sobbed loudly.

This was all my fault that my daughter was dying. I was the one responsible for her, and yet this happened. I promised that I would take care of my baby at all times, and I failed. My baby was gone because of me.

**A/N: I feel so bad for Logan, and now I kinda wish I didn't do this. I mean, I had to because I have other plans, but I still feel bad. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I will update soon okay, and there is going to be more drama and stuff. Bye for now.**


	21. Chapter 21

**James's POV**

On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in my office. I didn't know how Kendall found me, and I was a little freaked out. It's been months since I've seen or talked to him, and I thought I was never going to see him again. I've done everything to try and avoid him, but yet it didn't work. He still managed to come back into my life.

I wasn't going to tell Logan about what happened; it will just upset him and he doesn't need this right now. He should be focusing on the baby and other things like that. Kendall shouldn't be on his mind or mine, but yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's not that I missed him; I was just surprised to see him.

I didn't think Kendall would be this crazy, obsessive person. He never seemed like that whenever I was around him. I did notice that he was a little weird when I talked to him last, but I just figured he was upset. Now I know that he is obsessed with trying to get with me. It made me feel uneasy, and I didn't want him to do anything that would harm my family.

My thoughts drifted towards Logan, and I was hoping he was okay. I haven't talked to him since this morning, and I didn't know how he was doing. The pain he was having didn't seem too bad, but it could've gotten worse. But of course he would've called if something bad happened. He was probably fine.

I parked my car in my usual spot beside Logan's, then I shut the ignition off. I was exhausted from a long, stressful day, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I'm sure Logan's just as tired, and we should both get to bed soon.

I reached the apartment, and I fumbled with my keys. I finally got the door open, and I went inside. The apartment was dark, and I figured Logan was already in bed. I placed my keys on the counter and hung my jacket up, then I made my way towards the bedroom.

I pushed the door open and the lights were off as well. I furrowed my brows when I didn't see Logan's form in bed. I slowly walked into the room and I switched on the lamp that rested on the nightstand. Logan wasn't in here at all, and I thought that was a little weird.

I was about to exit and look for him somewhere else, but I stopped when I saw the bathroom light on. I figured he was getting ready for bed, and I decided to do the same. The bathroom door was slightly open, and I slowly pushed it open all the way.

I gasped when I saw Logan lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. I quickly ran to his side and I kneeled down beside him.

"James?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Logan, what happened? Talk to me," I said.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what? Logan, what-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I heard a small wheezing sound. That's when I realized that Logan had something wrapped in his arms. I had an idea of what it was, but I didn't want to believe it.

I slowly pulled the towel back and I gasped when I saw a tiny baby in Logan's arms. Tears immediately came to my eyes, and I let them fall down my face. My baby was here, but it was too soon. He or she wasn't supposed to be here now; there was still four months left.

"James, I'm sorry," Logan whispered.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," I said.

Logan nodded his head weakly, and I could tell he was fading. I had to get him and the baby to a hospital as soon as possible. They had a chance to make it through this, and I was hoping they did make it. I can't lose them.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

I paced the waiting room of the hospital as I waited for a doctor to tell me what was going on. I had brought Logan and the baby in half an hour ago, and I didn't know what was going on. They were both taken from me, and now I was alone and scared.

I kept praying and asking God to take care of them, and I was hoping that my prayers would be answered. I can't lose Logan or the baby; I love them more then anything else in the world. They need to be okay and make it through this.

I felt so guilty for everything. If I would've just gotten home sooner, then this wouldn't have happened. Logan and the baby would be okay if I didn't stay and talk to Kendall. This was all my fault, but there was nothing I could do to fix it.

I just don't understand how all of this happened. Logan was being so careful, and he made sure that the baby was healthy. At all of his appointments, the doctor always said that the baby was healthy and doing fine. I didn't know why there was a sudden change in things, but I was hoping that my baby was okay.

I don't think I will be able to function properly if I lose my child. Logan and I have lost too many, and this can't happen to our baby now. Logan won't be able to handle losing another one, and I didn't want to see him depressed again. This baby was supposed to make everything better, but now things are falling apart. Nothing can happen to the baby; he or she was going to be just fine.

"Mr. Diamond?"

My head snapped up and I ran over to the nurse who approached me. I was hoping that she had good news to tell me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You can see him now," she said.

I wanted to ask about the baby, but right now I needed to see Logan. He was probably a mess right now, and he needs me more then anything. We both need each other, and I'm glad I didn't lose him. I don't know what I would do if I ever did lose him.

The nurse led me down the hall and we entered one of the rooms. Logan was laying in bed, and I ran over to him. He had his head down, and he was fiddling with his hands. I grabbed his hand, but he still kept his head down.

"Logan? Look at me. I'm here now," I said.

He slowly lifted his head up, and our eyes met. His brown eyes didn't have that sparkle like they always do; instead they were filled with pain and tears. My own eyes were filling up again, and I pulled Logan into a hug.

That was all it took for him to break down, and I held onto him tightly. His body convulsed in my arms, and he sobbed loudly into my chest. I tried to calm him down by whispering comforting words, but nothing helped. I wanted to break down, too, but I knew I had to be the strong one.

"It's okay, Logan. Shh, it's okay," I said, softly.

"I-I'm sorry, J-James. This is all m-my fault," Logan sobbed.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Logan continued to sob for what felt like hours, and I didn't know how to calm him down. I sat in bed with him and he clung to me as he cried. I rocked him gently in my arms, and he slowly started to calm down. He would whimper every now and then, and I would whisper soothing words to him.

A knock on the door startled us and I sat up straight. The door opened and a doctor walked into the room. He had Logan's chart in his hand, and he was reading over it. I was hoping he was here to tell us that both Logan and the baby were fine.

"Mr. Mitchell- Diamond, I'm Dr. Brown," he said.

"How's the baby?" I asked, quickly.

He let out a sad sigh, and I felt my heart sink. I already knew this wasn't going to be good, but I wanted the doctor to tell me that everything was going to be fine. Logan was clutching onto my arm tightly, and he was holding his breath like I was. We were both nervous.

"I'm very sorry. We did everything we could, but the baby wasn't strong enough. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Logan broke down again and I wrapped him in my arms. I couldn't be strong anymore, and my tears poured down my face. The doctor excused himself, and Logan and I were alone once again.

Logan was screaming now, and I did my best to calm him down. I couldn't believe what the doctor said, and I wish it wasn't true. Our baby wasn't supposed to be dead, but it was and there was nothing we could do. I thought everything was going to be fine, but nothing was. Everything was a mess.

I know things are supposed to happen for a reason, but I didn't know what the reason was for this. Why did we have to lose our third child when just months ago we found out it was healthy? I didn't understand, and I never would.

Logan continued to sob, then he started to calm down. I rubbed his back soothingly and I tried talking to him about happy things, but he didn't respond. He was in so much pain that he was going numb. We were both upset, but his pain was different from mine. I don't know what he's feeling, and I know for a fact that I never will. Our pains were on different levels, and it was going to take him a while to heal.

The room was quiet again, and I thought Logan was asleep. He was laying with his back towards me, and his body was completely still. I had one hand over his back, and I was rubbing him soothingly. I wanted him to react to me, but he never did.

"It was a girl."

He spoke so softly that I didn't think I would have heard him, but I did. We had a little girl; a little angel, but she's gone now. Tears ran down my face again, and they landed on the sheets.

"I'm sorry, James. I thought I was taking care of her," Logan said.

"It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason," I said.

"What reason was this then? Why did we have to lose her?"

"I don't know, but we'll get through this okay?" I said.

"I don't think I can, James. It's going to be hard."

"You can do it, though. You've done it before."

"I don't want to talk about it okay? Leave me alone."

I let out a sigh, and I removed my hand from his back. I understood that Logan wanted space, but I didn't think he would want it so soon. I thought he would want me to hold him and comfort him, but instead he was pushing me away.

I know that he's upset, but we can get through this. Tragedies happen all the time in life, but we can't let it get to us. We have to be strong right now, but I don't know if Logan can do it. I just hope he can make it through this.

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't mad at me. This chapter made me sad and I wish I didn't do it, but things will turn happy again. I don't know when, but they will. I will try and update soon. Thanks so much for reading =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hi. So I'm so sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I wanted to finish my other jagan fic and I had really bad writers block. So this chapter kinda sucks and is short, but at least I finally updated lol. Well enyoy =)**

**Logan's POV**

I was released from the hospital the following day, but I didn't want to go home. So much happened there, and I can't get that night out of my head. The hospital wasn't a place I wanted to be at right now either, and I had no choice but to go home. I didn't want to, but I don't know where else to go.

I was glad I at least had James by my side, but it wasn't enough. He didn't know what I was feeling, and everything he did didn't take the pain away. He may have lost the baby, too, but it was different when I was the one carrying her. I was the one responsible for her well-being, and I messed up.

I thought I was doing a good job at taking care of her, but last night proved that I wasn't. I was so close to going to full term, but things didn't turn out that way. I thought this pregnancy was going to be better then my last ones, but I was wrong. I can't have a baby, and I'm not even going to try.

James pulled out his keys and he unlocked the front door. I didn't want to go in, but at the same time I wanted to go to the bedroom and shut the rest of the world out. I walked into the dark apartment, and James turned the lights on. He set the car keys down on the counter, then he walked over to the window to open the curtains.

The sun shone through the window, but it didn't make this place seem any brighter. The apartment felt dark and gloomy to me, and I felt the same way. I left the living room and I went down the hall towards the bedroom. I pushed the door open and I walked to my side of the bed, and sat down.

My eyes wandered around the room, and they landed on the bathroom. I didn't want to think about that room, but yet I found myself walking in that direction. I pushed the door open and my eyes immediately landed on the blood stain that was on the floor. I tried to fight the tears that were approaching, but I wasn't strong enough. Tears ran down my face and I let out a choked sob.

"I was going to clean that up."

I spun around to find James standing in the doorway, and I could see tears running down his face. He walked over to me and I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. I broke down completely, and James tried to comfort me the best that he could.

"I'm s-so sorry, James. I'm sorry I k-killed h-her," I sobbed into my boyfriend's chest.

"You didn't kill her, Logan. It wasn't your fault," James said.

I wanted to believe what he was telling me, but I just couldn't. I felt so responsible for her death, and I would always feel this way. I promised that I would take care of her, and I failed. I didn't know what I did for this to happen, and I didn't know why I deserved this. I haven't done anything wrong for me to be punished this way. None of this made sense.

James finally managed to get me to calm down, and he led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and he went into the kitchen for something. I could hear him turn the stove on, and I looked over to see what he was doing. He came back a few minutes later and he handed me a mug, and I assumed it was tea. I took a small sip, then I set it on the coffee table.

"Babe, drink it. It will help you relax," James said.

"I'm not thirsty," I said.

James let out a sigh, and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and I let a few tears escape my eyes. I was glad that James was here, and I wouldn't want anyone else at this time. He'll help me get through this.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was still in the living room, and James was still beside me. He had his arm wrapped around me, and I tried to move without waking him up. My back hurt from sleeping at a weird angle, but that was something I can take care of later.

It was still pretty earlier, and the sun was barely rising. I felt like going back to sleep, but every time I tried I couldn't stay asleep. James was out cold, and I didn't want to wake him up just yet. I stayed cuddled in his arms, and my eyes started to droop. I was about to fall asleep, but I was woken up when I felt James shift in his sleep.

"Logan?" he asked, and I looked up at him.

"I'm here, James," I said.

"What time is it?"

"It's really early. Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" James asked, and I shook my head.

He let out a sad sigh and he pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to my head, but even that didn't cheer me up. I was glad that he was trying, but it just wasn't enough. The pain I was feeling wasn't going away, and it never will.

"I'm so sorry, Loges. I thought for sure we were going to be parents this time," James said.

"Me, too," I said.

"We can always try again."

We could, but I didn't want to. What if I got pregnant and I lost that baby, too? It just wasn't worth it. I don't want to feel like this ever again; I didn't want to feel responsible for my child's death. I didn't want a baby anymore.

"I don't want to," I said.

"But you love kids," James said.

"I don't want to risk it again. We should just stop trying."

"Are you sure?"

"James, just stop. I don't want a baby anymore! I can't do this again! I'm sorry that I can't give you a baby! Maybe you should find someone who will," I said.

"I'm not going to do that. I know you're having trouble, but that doesn't mean we should give up. You can try again, or I will carry the baby. I just want to make you happy," James said.

"And I want to make you happy, and I failed."

"Logan, you didn't fail. Maybe it wasn't the right time for us to start a family. We're still young and we have plenty of time. You didn't fail okay?"

I nodded my head and James kissed me softly on the lips. We could always try again, but I was scared. What if something like this happens again? I don't want to lose another baby and make James upset. Maybe we should try again, but not now. I want to heal first.

"We can try again," I whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this because of me," James said.

"I want to, but not just yet. I need time."

"Take as much time as you need."

"But if I can't get pregnant you'll carry the baby, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I would sacrifice everything just to make you happy," James said.

I nodded and James pulled me in for another kiss. I guess trying for a baby wouldn't be so bad, but I was still scared to do it. I was a little bummed that James might have to carry the baby; that was something I always wanted to do. I just hope this works; I don't want to lose another one.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter, but I tried. Um so Kendall is coming back and it's not going to be good. I can't wait for you guys to read what happens with James and Kendall. Anyway, I will update when I can. Thank you for reading! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**James's POV**

About a week passed since the baby incident, and Logan was still struggling to overcome it. I knew it was going to take a while for him to recover, but I wish he would get better soon. He's not acting like himself anymore, and all he does is stay locked up in the bedroom. He doesn't talk to me that much, and be barely eats. I've noticed him getting sick a lot more than usual, but he doesn't do anything to get better. It's like he just gave up on everything.

I wanted to drop everything and help him, but I couldn't do that. I still had to go to work and make sure that the bills were taken care of. Logan wasn't working anymore, so it was all up to me to support us. It wasn't easy, but I had to do it. Logan couldn't really do much of anything anymore.

Camille and Carlos were upset when they found out about the baby, and they made sure to try and comfort Logan. Their visits or phone calls still didn't make him happy, and I didn't know what to do to bring a smile back on his face. I love him so much, and I hate seeing him so sad and heartbroken. I had to make things right again, but I didn't know how.

There was the option of trying for another baby, but Logan thought it was too soon. I know he wanted to wait a while, but I didn't know how long he meant. I understand him waiting a few weeks or months, but I don't want him to wait a few years. I want a child so bad, and I know Logan does, too. We deserve a second chance at parenthood.

I was dreading going to work today, but I knew my mom would have a fit if she found out I wasn't coming in. I already took a few days off after my daughter passed away, and my mother was furious. I didn't tell her what happened; she didn't need to know. It's not like she would care anyway; she would probably jump for joy when she finds out Logan lost the baby.

I walked into the kitchen, and I immediately served myself some coffee. I really just wanted to stay home and be with Logan, but I could lose my job if I do that. My mother wouldn't understand, and I would surely get fired for skipping work.

I saw Logan walk into the kitchen, and I let out a sad sigh. He looked absolutely horrible, and I didn't know how to make him feel better. I've tried to cheer him up the best that I can, but it never works. He just can't find it in himself to be happy again.

"Hey, babe," I said, and Logan looked up at me.

"Hey," he said, sadly.

"Sleep okay?"

Logan shrugged and made his way over to the coffee pot. He served himself a cup, but he barely drank any of it. I hated seeing him this way, but I didn't know how to cheer him up.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Lay in bed," Logan replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can invite Carlos over or go see how Camille's doing."

"Nah. I don't want to be reminded that I don't have a baby, and she does."

"Loges, you need to get out there and do something. Staying in bed all day isn't going to make you happy," I said.

"I just don't feel like it. Nothing brings joy to me anymore," Logan said.

"Babe, you can't let what happened get to you. Yes I know it's a horrible feeling, but life goes on. We'll have another chance to be parents."

"How do you know? We've lost three babies, James."

"But that doesn't mean we should give up. Look, we can try again and if that fails I will carry the baby. I know you wanted to do it, but things change," I said.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that," Logan said.

"I get out at five, and tonight we'll try for another baby. Sound good?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will, babe. Just be positive," I said.

Logan nodded his head and I pulled him into my arms. Logan held onto me tightly, and I could feel him shaking. He was crying again, and that made me hold onto him tighter. I knew he was scared to try again, but we can't give up.

I kissed Logan good-bye, then I left for work. I pulled up to the building, and I quickly ran to my office. I was ten minutes late, and I knew my mother was going to be upset with me. We still weren't exactly talking, but she would still yell at me for stupid reasons. I really didn't want to get yelled at today.

I reached the door to my office, and I fumbled with the keys. I was surprised to find the door unlocked, and I didn't remember leaving it this way. I had a feeling my mother had something to do with this.

I pushed the door open, and I found my mother leaning against my desk with her arms crossed. This wasn't what I needed right now, but I knew she wouldn't go away until she was done lecturing me. Today was already starting off bad.

"You're late," my mother said, when I walked into the room.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"This has been the third time this week, James."

"I know."

"And you called in twice last week. Do you not care about this business?" my mom asked.

I shrugged and my mom glared at me. "James Diamond, answer me when I'm speaking to you," she said.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore," I said.

"Well you're acting like one. What is going on with you?"

"So now you care about me? Or are you more worried about this stupid business?"

"You are close to losing this job. I can find a replacement that will actually care about working here," my mother said.

"Then do it. I would rather be with Logan anyway," I said.

"This is about him, isn't it?"

"We're going through a tough time right now."

"I'm not surprised. Something is always happening. What was it this time?"

"I lost my daughter," I said, quietly.

I was waiting for my mom to come up with a bitchy remark, but she never did. I could feel tears approaching my eyes, and I tried to blink them away. A few tears slipped out, and I wiped them quickly.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," my mom finally said.

"I didn't want you to. I knew you would just jump for joy," I said.

"I would never do that."

"You sure? I mean, you didn't seem too thrilled when we first told you we were pregnant."

"I wasn't, but after a while I was excited. I'm too young to be a grandmother, but I was still excited because you would be starting a family," My mom said.

"Well that's not happening any time soon," I said.

"I'm sorry, James. I wish I could help."

"We'll be fine. We're going to try again, or I'll carry the baby."

"You are? Are you sure you want to do that?" my mom asked.

"Yes. I will sacrifice everything to make Logan happy. He is more important," I said.

My mother sighed. "If that's what you want. I am very sorry, and I hope things work out."

I nodded my head and my mom gave me a hug, then she left the room. I was surprised that she was actually upset about losing her grandchild; I thought for sure that she would be happy. Maybe now she will be more understanding, and be there for me.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, and I was now able to go home. I was exhausted, but I promised Logan that we would try for another baby tonight. I could always sleep once we were done.

Right as I was about to leave my office, my phone went off and I received a text. It was Jett, and he was inviting me out for drinks. I wasn't so sure about going because I promised Logan I would go straight home, but a drink sounded good right about now. I did need to relax.

I decided on spending an hour with Jett, and I was sure Logan would understand. I left my office and made my way towards the bar that Jett was at. I arrived a few minutes later, and I spotted him having a drink already. Dak wasn't with him, but I didn't care. I wasn't talking to him anyway.

"What took so long?" Jett asked, as I sat down beside him.

"Work," I replied, and Jett nodded.

"Oh."

"Where's Dak?"

"At home. I invited him, but he said he had plans. He's such a fucking pussy," Jett said.

"I guess," I said.

"Anyway. Is Logan better?"

"Not really. I think he's getting worse. We did decide to try again, though."

"Seriously? I thought for sure that you would be like 'screw it' and not do it again," Jett said.

"I'm not giving up. We want a baby and we are going to get one," I said.

Jett rolled his eyes and he turned back to his drink. I ordered a beer for myself, and I promised myself that I would only drink one. Of course I ended up drinking more than that, but I didn't care. It felt good to relax and forget about my horrible life.

I ended up staying longer with Jett, and it was around ten o'clock by the time I got home. I was surprised I even made it home without causing any problems. The light in the living room was on, but Logan wasn't around. I figured he was in the bedroom, and I went down the hall to our room.

He was still up and he had a book in his hand. He looked up when I entered the room, and he let out a sigh and placed his book on the nightstand.

"Hey, baby," I said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk _and_ late," Logan said.

"Sorry. I-I um I was with Jett."

"Whatever."

Logan turned away from me and he pulled the blankets up to his chest. I slipped my shoes off, then I crawled on the bed. I laid down beside him, and I started kissing the back of his neck. Logan squirmed and tried to get away, but I grabbed him and pulled him towards me.

"You're so fucking sexy," I whispered in his ear.

"James, knock it off," Logan said.

"Aw come on, baby. Let's have some fun."

"Not when you're like this, James. Maybe tomorrow."

"Let's just do it now. I promised we would," I said.

"You also promised that you would be here after work. Leave me alone," Logan said.

I started to nibble on his earlobe, and he swatted me away. I was really horny right now, and I wasn't going to leave him alone until we were finished. I let my hand fall to his crotch and I started to rub him through his pajama pants, making him moan softly. His length was starting to harden, and I rubbed him a little faster.

"James, knock it off," Logan said.

"But you like it. I can feel you getting hard," I said.

"James, please just stop. I want to go to sleep."

"You can when I'm done with you."

I rolled Logan onto his back and I crawled on top of him, and crashed our lips together. Logan tried fighting me off, but he finally gave up and let me take control. I moved my lips to his neck, and I sucked on his pulse point and he moaned in pleasure. His cries were making me harden in my jeans, and all I could think about was burying myself in his tight heat.

I pulled away from his neck, and I ripped his clothes from his body. I shed mine from my body, then I connected our lips again. Logan wrapped his arms around my neck, and I moaned when our members rubbed against each other. I pulled away from his lips, and I lined myself up with his entrance. I pushed in and Logan let out a pained gasp.

I didn't give him much time to adjust, and I started to thrust rapidly. Logan was crying out with each thrust, and I could feel his nails digging into my back. I could feel my release approaching, and I sped up my thrusts. Logan came first, and I soon followed.

I pulled out of him and I rolled over beside him. Logan was breathing heavily, and I pulled him closer to me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, and I could hear his breathing start to even out. My eyes started to droop, and I gave Logan a kiss on the head before I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: This chapter was bleh, but I tried. Its hard to write smut and not be so descriptive, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Um yeah so I think u all know what's going to happen now, and Kendall will be here soon. Thank u guys so much for reading and I will update soon!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Logan's POV**

A few weeks went by, and James and I were having trouble conceiving. We've been trying really hard, but not having any luck. I knew it was extremely hard for me to get pregnant, but I wasn't going to give up. I wanted a baby more than anything, and I wanted to make James happy as well.

I was still upset about losing my daughter, but I was trying my best to move on. It was hard, but I wasn't going to give up on life because of this. I still had another chance to have a baby, and until then I had to be happy and forget about what happened. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try.

James was doing well at moving on, and he was acting like it never happened. He has his job to keep him busy, but since I wasn't working anymore, I didn't have anything to distract me. I wanted to go back to work, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. I wasn't completely healed, but I had to try and get back out there.

I talked to Camille a few days ago, and I told her I would be returning to the café. She was thrilled because she missed me, and she couldn't wait for me to go back. I had to admit I was glad that I could work again, but I still didn't know how I was going to handle seeing Camille pregnant. We had talked about sharing the experiences of pregnancy together, but that didn't work out. It's going to be hard to see her, but I know I can be strong enough to do this.

It was my first day back at work, and I wasn't feel so hot. I brushed it off as nothing, and I continued with my morning. James was currently getting ready in the bathroom, so I decided to make us something for breakfast. My stomach was acting up, and I started to feel a little nauseous. I passed on the food, and I had a piece of toast.

"You okay?" James asked, as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You don't look so good, babe. Are you sure you want to go in?"

"James, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Okay. Um do you think you could be-" James trailed off.

"I don't know. I haven't taken a test or anything," I said.

"Well take one."

"I'll do it when I get home. We'll do it together. Just please be home on time okay?"

"Logan, relax. I'll be home on time and we can see if you're pregnant," James said.

I nodded and James gave me a kiss, then he left the apartment. I finished up my breakfast, then I left as well. On my way to work I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of me being pregnant. It was a little soon, but I still couldn't help but feel excited.

I parked my car in my usual spot, then I climbed out and headed towards the café. Camille was busy setting up, and she smiled when I walked in. I went behind the counter, and she immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Logan, I missed you so much!" Camille said.

"I missed you, too," I said.

I felt something push up against me, and Camille pulled away. Her hand went to her belly, and she giggled.

"Sorry. She's been kicking me all morning," Camille said.

"Oh. That's uh nice," I said, sadly,

"Logan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

I put a hand up to silence her. "Camille, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"But it still hurts you. I'm sorry I opened my mouth," Camille said.

"It's okay. Let's just pretend it never happened," I said.

Camille nodded and I walked towards the back to get my uniform. The day was fairly busy, and it seemed to be going by pretty quickly. I still wasn't feeling that well, but I didn't say anything to Camille. I just tried to grin and bear it.

It was now four-thirty, and I was helping Camille clean up. James would be home in about half an hour, and I had to be home on time to meet him. I was doing more of the work because of Camille's condition, but it didn't bother me.

I was starting to feel a little off again, and I had to stop what I was doing. I had a pretty bad headache, and I was feeling dizzy. I still didn't say anything, but I would catch Camille staring at me every now and then. She probably knew something was up.

"Logan? Are you feeling alright?" Camille asked.

"Not really. I'm fine, though okay?" I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Just feeling a little different."

"Do you think you're-"

"I don't know. James asked the same thing this morning," I said.

"Maybe you are. Just go home and take a test, and tell me what happens okay?" Camille said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly changed out of my uniform, then I gave Camille a hug and left the café. I checked my watch when I got in the car, and I knew I was going to be home a little late. I'm sure James will understand; he does it all the time.

Before I went home, I ran into the nearest drug store and I bought a pregnancy test. I had to admit I was nervous, but at the same time I was excited. I wanted a baby more than anything, and right now I could be carrying one. I was afraid that the test was going to come out negative, but I didn't want to think about that now.

By the time I got home, it was a little after five and I noticed that James was already home. I parked my car next to his, then I went inside the building and took the elevator up to my floor. The door was already unlocked, and I walked into the apartment and set my stuff down.

"You're late," James said, as he walked into the living room.

"Sorry. There was a lot of traffic, and I stopped to get this," I said, showing him the brown, paper bag.

"Oh okay."

"Sorry I'm late, though. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine, Loges. Just take the test. I know you want to," James said.

I went into the bathroom, and I reached into the bag and took the test out. I ripped the box open and I pulled out the tiny, white stick. I was nervous and scared, and I tried my best to be positive. I said a little prayer, then I did what I had to do.

I set the stick on the counter, and I had to wait three minutes. I waited patiently, but I couldn't control myself and I wanted to see what the results were. The minutes ticked by, and finally my time was up. I grabbed the test and I took a deep breath, then I looked.

It was negative.

My eyes filled up with tears, and I tried my best to keep them from falling. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but every time I checked, there would still be a negative sign. I let out a sad sigh, and I went back into the living room.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"It's negative," I said, quietly.

James let out sigh and he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I held onto him tightly as my tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. We can try again," James said.

I shook my head, and I pulled away from him. "I don't want to," I said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"What's the point? The tests always come out negative."

"I know, but we can still try again until they say positive. Just be patient."

"James, I can't give you children! I know you want a family so bad, but I can't give that to you! Maybe you should just be with someone who can!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to run off with someone else. I love you and only you, Logan. Look, just be patient okay? Yeah, you can't get pregnant, but I can. Let me carry the baby," James said.

"Let's just forget starting a family okay? You focus on your job, and I'll try and get into med-school."

"Logan, you're being really immature. Why are you being so negative?"

"Because nothing is going right and it never will! I'm so sick and tired of shit like this happening! Just leave me alone. Go find someone who can give you everything you want," I said.

"Logan, just stop for a minute. I'm not going to do that," James said.

"Why not? You can probably find someone much better than me. I bet that Kendall guy would be perfect for you."

"Why are you being so fucking stupid! I don't want him!"

"Then why was he calling you so much! Why does he need to call you every fucking day! I thought he was just a friend," I said.

"He's nothing to me, Logan. I love you so much," James said.

"Just leave me alone, James. Disappear for a few hours. That's what you do best."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Don't even bother calling me."

James grabbed his keys and jacket, then he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. I grabbed the photo of us that was sitting on the bar, and I threw it at the door. Hot tears were running down my face, and I slid down to the floor and sobbed.

Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to lose James, but I had a feeling I was going to.

**A/N: The ending could've been better, but whatever. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was working on my newest Kogan story. Anyway, was this chapter okay? I hope it was. I'm bringing Kendall back in, so you will see him next chapter. You thinks Logan should have a baby again? and yes I wont kill it again LOL. Well I will update soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**James's POV**

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from Logan for a while. I was so sick and tired of us fighting all the time, and I wish it would just stop for good. I didn't understand how everything could be going fine one minute, and then bad the next. I get that Logan's upset about what happened, but he didn't have to take it out on me. I didn't do anything wrong.

I wish we never lost our daughter, but things happen for a reason. Why we lost her I don't know, but I still wish she didn't leave us. Things between Logan and I would probably be better if none of this every happened. I wanted Logan to be happy again, but it was taking him a while to heal. I wasn't completely healed, but I was being strong and trying to overcome this. I wanted Logan to do the same, but he just wasn't strong enough.

I felt like going to my mother's house, but I didn't really want to deal with her right now. Knowing her she will probably complain about Logan and how he's not good enough for me. I was tired of her pulling that shit, and I didn't want to deal with it right now.

One person did come to mind, but it would be wrong to stop by. I've already made the mistake of hanging around him, but yet I wanted to go back. There was just something about Kendall that kept pulling me back in. It was wrong to even be thinking about him, but I can't get him out of my head. Maybe he could cheer me up.

I pulled up to the familiar building, and I got this uneasy feeling. I really shouldn't be here, but I didn't know where else to go. I shut the car off, then I made my way towards the entrance. I was surprised that I remembered where he lived, and I found his apartment easily. I hesitated for a minute, then I knocked.

The door opened a few minutes later, and the familiar blond appeared. He seemed shocked at first, then a sly grin appeared over his face. I was starting to regret coming over here.

"What are you doing here? I thought your boyfriend doesn't approve?" Kendall asked.

"He doesn't know," I replied.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I just needed somewhere to go."

"So why me?" Kendall said.

"Just let me in," I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and he stepped aside so I could go in. He closed the door behind us, and I followed him into the living room. The place didn't look any different; it was still messy and unorganized. Kendall sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"So I'm surprised to see you. I thought you wouldn't come back," Kendall said.

"I just need someone right now. Logan and I are going through a lot," I said.

"Arguing or what?"

"We recently lost our daughter."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kendall said, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Now Logan and are fighting a lot. You're lucky you don't have to deal with stuff like that," I said.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Maybe I should go back to him. I feel like an idiot for walking out on him."

"Wait, don't go. I haven't seen you in months," Kendall said.

"And it should stay that way," I said.

"But I really like you."

"Kendall, we can't. Logan-"

"You guys are having so much trouble, and I'm sorry but I don't think you guys will last. Yeah you two are high school sweethearts and whatever, but those never last! James, I can be so much better than him," Kendall said.

"I don't know you enough to love you," I said.

"Don't sit there and act like you don't feel anything between us. If you really loved Logan, then you wouldn't have come over here."

"I'm leaving."

I stood up from the couch and went to leave the apartment, but Kendall grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Before I could protest, he crashed our lips together. I tried to pull away, but I gave up and let him kiss me. I started to move my lips along with his, and I moaned when he slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Kendall, we can't do this," I said, when we broke apart.

"Why? I know you like you. You're getting hard," Kendall said, huskily.

"I should go."

"Just stay, and I'll help you with your problem."

"James, I need to go," I said.

"Stay the night. Nothing bad is going to happen," Kendall said.

"I don't know. Kendall, this is-"

I was cut off when Kendall crashed our lips together again, and I let out a small moan when he started to rub me through my jeans. I wanted to pull away and leave, but I didn't have the control to do it. I let Kendall take over completely.

The next thing I knew we were in his bedroom, and even then I didn't try to leave. Our lips were still connected, and our clothes were shedding from our bodies. I flipped us over so that I was on top, and I pressed my lips to his again. Kendall let out a moan as I rubbed him through his boxers, and I felt my dick twitch in excitement.

I lowered Kendall's boxers down, then I removed mine as well. Before I did anything, I grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on. I spread Kendall's legs as far as they would go, then I positioned myself at his entrance and I slid in. We both cried out from the pleasure, and I started to thrust.

"Uhh faster, James," Kendall moaned.

I picked up the pace, and Kendall cried out when I hit his sweet spot. I continued to hit that spot over and over again, and I knew Kendall was close to his release. I was close, too, but I tried to hold it back. I reached between us and I grabbed Kendall's cock, and started to stroke it.

"Shit! James, I'm gonna cum!" Kendall cried out.

I stroked him a little faster, and he was soon cumming. Seeing him come undone made me lose it, and I came. I rode out the rest of my orgasm, then I pulled out of Kendall and tossed the condom in the trash.

"Fuck. That was amazing," Kendall said, breathlessly.

"Glad you liked it. I should get going now," I said.

"No, please don't. Stay the night."

"But Logan is alone."

"Please? I don't want you to leave," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and I laid down beside him, making a smile appear over his face. I didn't feel good about doing this, but sleeping with him was much worse. I was afraid of how Logan was going to act, but I tried to not think about it. I can deal with him tomorrow.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

The following day I woke up, and I glanced over at the clock sitting on the nightstand, and I saw that it was a little after seven. Kendall was sound asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I untangled myself from his arms, then I got dressed and quietly left the apartment.

I got home at about seven thirty, and I quietly went into the apartment. Something cracked beneath my feet, and I looked down to find glass everywhere. I let out sad sigh when I realized it was from the photo of Logan and I. I didn't mean to upset him this much.

I placed the picture on the bar, then I made my way towards the hallway. I opened the bedroom door, and I found Logan sleeping peacefully. I slowly made my way over to him, and I leant down to kiss his cheek. He groaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"James?" he asked, quietly.

"Sorry to wake you," I said.

"You came back! I thought you left for good. I waited up all night for you."

"I would never leave you, Loges. I was just with my mom."

Logan nodded and he sat up, then he pulled me into a kiss. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against my lips.

"It wasn't your fault. I get it," I said.

I pressed my lips back to his, and he kissed me eagerly. I felt bad for what I did, but as long as Logan doesn't know then everything should be fine. The right thing to do would be to tell him, but I can't find it in myself to do it. I just won't see Kendall anymore.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

About a month went by, and I haven't spoken to Kendall at all. He's called me a few times, but I just ignored him. I felt bad for doing it, but he needs to know that I love Logan and he's the only one I want.

Logan and I haven't fought all that much, but we would still bicker here and there. It wasn't that bad, and I could live with it. He was of course getting really sick, and I had no idea why. I've told Logan to go to the doctor countless times, but he always claims he's fine. I didn't believe it.

I had just gotten home from a tiring day at work, and all I wanted to do was sit back and relax. Logan was already home, and he was probably getting dinner started or waiting for me. I walked into the apartment and set my keys down, then I went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"James!"

I stopped what I was doing and I spun around to find Logan running into the living room. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday, and he seemed really happy about something.

"What's up babe?" I asked.

"We did it!" he exclaimed.

"Did what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah! I took a test during my break and we're having a baby!" Logan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I took five!"

"Oh my God. We're gonna be parents!" I said.

"I know. I just have to be really careful this time, and not be so stressed," Logan said.

"You'll be fine, alright? We'll go see the doctor everyday if we have to."

Logan nodded and I pulled him into a kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I was so happy. I thought Logan would never get pregnant again, yet here he was carrying my baby. I was excited, but at the same time I was scared. I didn't want anything bad to happen this time, and I was going to make sure that nothing does.

**A/N: Well I hope that chapter was good, and YAY Logie's pregnant! I promise the baby lives! Um so yeah James is a dick, and he gets what's coming to him real soon. Its gonna be awesome! Well I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy trying to enroll for school next month and it's just been crazy. I promise I will try and update as soon as I can. Here is the next chapter.**

**Logan's POV**

I was about ten weeks along, and I was making sure that I was doing everything right. I didn't want anything bad to happen to this baby; I would never forgive myself if I lost another one. This baby was my responsibility and I was going to make sure that nothing goes wrong this time.

James was excited when I told him, but something seemed a little different about him. I could tell he was happy about the baby, but there was something else going on. I didn't know what it was, and I wasn't sure if I should question him about it. He was probably fine, and I was worrying for nothing.

I told my parents about the baby, and they were both excited. Of course my mom freaked out again because she was afraid I would lose this one, but I assured her that everything was going to be fine this time around. James and I still had to tell his mom, but he wanted to do it on his own. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but his mother does hate me and it will probably be better if James does it. I just hope he actually does tell her.

I had the day off, and I was using my time to read a few books I bought on parenting. James was at work, and I was a little bummed. I wanted him to stay home today so we could talk about a few things, but he had to go in. It sucked, but at least I could have some alone time.

The sound of my phone ringing made me look up from the book, and I let out a sigh. I figured it was my mother calling me to check up on things. I didn't mind it when she did that, but sometimes it gets annoying.

I placed the book down and I reached for my phone. I checked the caller id, and it was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it anyway.

"Logan! Camille needs you!" It was Steve.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's in labor and she's screaming for you!"

"Okay. I'll be right there."

The call ended, and I quickly dialed James' number. I waited a few seconds, and I scowled when he didn't pick up. I shoved my phone in my pocket, then I grabbed my keys and I left the apartment.

I couldn't believe Camille was in labor, but I was excited. She was probably screaming her head off right now, and I wasn't sure if wanted to be around for that. But she's my best friend, and I wouldn't leave her side no matter how many times she screams at me.

I arrived at the hospital and I went up to the third floor. I found the room Camille was in, and I ran inside. She was currently screaming at Steve, but she stopped when she saw me walk into the room.

"Logan! Thank God you're here!" she said.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Does it look like you did? Do you see a baby anywhere?"

"No. I was just-"

"I'm sorry, Logan. I don't mean to be so bitchy," Camille said.

"It's okay. It's normal for you to be, right?" I asked.

"What?"

"Uh nothing."

Camille glared at me, and I had to turn away. I wasn't used to her acting this way, and I was trying my best to ignore her new attitude. I get that she's in a lot of pain, but I didn't think she would take it out on me. Steve was getting yelled at, too, and I felt bad for him. I just hope she has the baby soon.

When it was time for her to push, I stepped out of the room. I wanted to comfort her, but it would be a little awkward to be in there. I tried calling James while I was in the waiting room, and he still didn't answer. I didn't get why he wasn't picking up his phone, but it was bugging me. Something didn't seem right.

Finally, the baby was here and I was able to go into the room. Camille was sitting up in bed, and I smiled when I saw the pink bundle in her arms. My smile quickly faded when I remembered my daughter, and I did my best to remain happy. My baby was in a better place now, but I still couldn't help but miss her.

"Hey," Camille said.

"Hey. How ya feeling?" I asked.

"Tired."

I nodded and I let my eyes fall on the baby. She looked like Camille, and I had a feeling she was going to have the same attitude. It got me thinking about how my baby is going to be or how he or she is going to look. I wanted the baby to look like James and to have my brains. I won't know until he or she gets here.

"Do you want to hold her?" Camille asked.

"Um okay," I replied.

Camille gently handed me the baby, and I smiled when she was in my arms. She wiggled for a minute, then she calmed down and fell back to sleep. I slowly rocked her in my arms, and she snuggled against me.

"She likes you," Camille said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

My smile grew bigger, and I turned back to the baby. I held her for a while, then I handed her to Steve. Camille was already asleep, and I didn't get the chance to say good-bye. I left the hospital, and I made my way back to the apartment. It was a little after five and I figured James was already home.

I walked into the apartment, and I sighed when I found it empty. I pulled out my phone to see if he called or anything, but there was nothing. I didn't get why he wasn't home yet, and I was getting worried. I was starting to think that something bad happened, but I didn't want to believe it. James was probably fine.

I waited up for him, and he finally got home at about nine. I was pissed, but I didn't want to say anything because it will upset him. Instead I tried to keep my cool and pretend that everything was fine.

"Sorry I'm late, babe. Busy day," James said.

"It's fine," I said.

James walked over to the couch to give me a kiss, and I could smell alcohol on him. I figured that's why he was late, but again I didn't want to say anything. I got a whiff of something else, and it left me puzzled. It was cologne, but it wasn't the kind that James usually wears.

"How was your day?" James asked, as he sat down beside me.

"Um good. Camille had the baby," I replied.

"Oh that's good!"

"Yeah, it's a little girl. Um why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I was in a meeting for most of the day. I'm sorry, Loges. I was just really busy," James said.

"It's okay. I get it," I said.

James nodded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. We sat in silence for a while, and it was a little awkward. Usually we cuddle or talk about a few things, but this time we didn't do any of that. It was weird.

"I'm uh gonna go to bed. Good night, babe," James said.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said.

James gave me another kiss, then he stood up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. I didn't get what was up with James; he never acts this weird. The last time he did was months ago, and I thought his weird attitude was gone forever.

I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I don't know if he'll be truthful. I really wanted to know why he was acting so weird, and why he was wearing different cologne. That made me a little suspicious, but James would never cheat on me. He's not that kind of guy.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I will try and make the next one longer. I will probably do a pretty big time skip, but you guys get to find out something about James and it's gonna be shocking! Lol well bye for now!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while now, and I hope everyone likes it. This chapter has two time skips, and James finally gets it haha. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**James's POV**

Today Logan and I were going to one of his appointments, and I was both nervous and excited. I was afraid that the doctor would find something wrong with the baby, and I was hoping that everything was okay. I don't want to lose another baby; I wouldn't be able to handle it. Logan would be devastated if something was wrong with the baby, and I don't want to see him upset.

Logan was excited about today because he was getting his first ultrasound, and he couldn't wait to see the baby for the first time. I was excited about this, too, but I still couldn't help but feel nervous. I kept telling myself that everything was going to be okay, and I tried to be positive.

Logan and I were currently at the clinic, and his name was already called back. Logan was so excited and he didn't care If he showed it. I tried to be just as excited, but I couldn't. I was nervous about the baby, and I was nervous about Logan finding out about my secret.

I've been sleeping around with Kendall for a few weeks, and I don't know why I never tried to stop myself from doing it. At first I only went to him when I was feeling down about something, but now my life was starting to improve, and I didn't know why I was still running to Kendall. I should be going to Logan when I needed to be cheered up, but I never ran to him.

Now that I had a baby on the way, I had to stop seeing Kendall. I need to be around for Logan, and Kendall can't be in my life anymore. I've gotten really close to Kendall, and it's going to be tough to end everything. I just hope he understands this time.

"James? Hello? James!"

I snapped out of it, and I turned my attention to Logan. " Huh?" I asked.

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes," Logan said. "Why are you spacing out?"

"Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"The baby," I replied.

"James, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine this time around," Logan said.

"I hope so."

Logan placed his hand on my knee. "Don't worry okay? I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

"Okay."

Logan smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he turned away from me when there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in, and she gave us a big smile. Logan smiled in return, and I had to force myself to look happy.

I did my best to focus on the conversation the doctor was having with Logan, but all I could think about was Kendall. I felt like such an idiot for what I did, and I hope Logan can somehow forgive me. What I've been doing is stupid and I wish I could go back and prevent it from ever happening.

I looked up when Logan grabbed my hand, and I gave him a small smile. The doctor asked him to lay back and lift up his shirt, and Logan did as he was told. I smiled when I saw the small bump starting to form, and I had to control myself from touching it. The doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine, and I let my eyes land on the screen.

When my baby came into view, a smile appeared over my face. Logan was smiling from ear to ear, and I saw tears forming in his eyes. I squeezed Logan's hand and I rubbed his knuckles soothingly with my thumb.

"Everything looks good."

My smile grew at the doctor's words. My baby was doing just fine, and I felt relieved. The doctor talked to Logan a little more about what to do and how to stay healthy, and this time I tried to listen. But I was distracted when my phone started to ring and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Kendall.

I shot Logan an apologetic smile, and he glared at me. I excused myself from the room and I walked out of the clinic. I didn't know why Kendall was calling me, but this could be my chance to tell him that things need to stop between us.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How are you?"

" Kendall, I'm a little busy right now." I said.

"Oh. What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm with Logan at his ultrasound."

"Wait, he's pregnant? How come you never told me?"

"It's really none of your business. Anyway, what do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? I get out of work at four and I thought maybe we could hang out." Kendall said.

"Tonight doesn't work for me."

"Why?"

"I'm busy alright? Look, since you called I need to tell you something." I said.

"Okay." Kendall said, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"We can't do this anymore. It's not working."

"Let me guess, because of the baby right? You told me this before, and you still came back."

"Kendall, I'm serious right now. I need to be with Logan and-"

"Then be with him, but we can still be friends right?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Decide, James."

"Fine, but I don't want Logan to know."

"He won't." Kendall said.

"And we can't do anything sexual got it? Friends don't do that." I said.

"I know. Well call me later so we can hang out. I miss you."

"Okay. Bye."

I shoved my phone in my pocket right as Logan was walking out of the clinic, and I didn't miss the annoyed expression he had on his face. He walked over to me and I gave him another smile.

"Hey, babe. Sorry about that. It was a work thing," I said.

"Oh. What did they want?" Logan asked.

"I have another meeting to go to next week."

Logan nodded and he changed the subject. "Well I guess you didn't miss much. The doctor just handed me some pamphlets on parenting and stuff."

"Oh okay cool. I'm glad the baby is healthy, though," I said.

Logan smiled. "Me, too. Um can we get some ice cream? I'm kinda craving it."

I chuckled and grabbed Logan's hand, and we made our way to the car. Logan kept talking about the baby, but I wasn't listening most of the time. I kept mentally kicking myself for not ending things with Kendall like I was supposed to. I had to stop seeing him, and I was going to make sure that I end things for good.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few months went by, and I still haven't done anything about the Kendall situation. I had tried talking to him at his place, but he would cut me off with a kiss and then the whole conversation was forgotten. I tried talking to him numerous times after that, but he still wouldn't listen. I didn't know how to get through to him.

Logan was now 20 weeks pregnant, and he was beyond happy. He had about three more months to go, and this time everything seemed like it was going to be fine. Every time he went to his appointments, the doctor said that the baby was healthy. I was happy, and I just knew that we were going to keep this baby.

Today Logan was going to look for some stuff for the baby, but I didn't feel like going. I had to take care of Kendall first. I can't keep pushing this back, and I need to end things for good. I told Logan that I had to talk to my mom about work related stuff, and I could tell Logan was bummed.

"Are sure you can't cancel and go with me?" Logan asked, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Loges. My mom really needs to discuss this new product with me," I said.

"I just really want you to go. I need your opinion on stuff."

"I know, but ask Camille if she can go. I bet she can get a few hours off from being a mom."

Logan sighed. "I guess so. What time will you be back?"

"It shouldn't take that long. Maybe I can meet up with you when I'm done." I said and Logan smiled.

"Okay. Call me and I'll let you know where I am."

I nodded. "Okay."

I gave Logan a kiss, then I left the apartment. I was hoping that the conversation I have doesn't take up too much of my time; I really want to spend some time with Logan today. I arrived at Kendall's place, and I hesitated before knocking on the door. I was scared that he wasn't going to take this so well.

"Hey," Kendall greeted when he opened the door.

He was wearing a beanie again, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I loved it when he wore beanies, and he knew it, too. I wanted to jump him right now, but I had more important things to do.

"Hi," I said.

"Do you want to come in?"

I nodded and Kendall let me inside his apartment. I sat down on the couch, and Kendall went into the kitchen to get us some drinks. I didn't really want a drink at the moment, but my throat was starting to get a little dry. Kendall came back and handed me a glass of wine.

"Wine?" I questioned, as I looked at the glass.

"I just got it yesterday and I thought we could try it," Kendall said.

"Oh. Thanks."

I took a sip, and it was actually pretty good. I took a few more drinks, then I set the glass down on the coffee table. I was hoping that the alcohol would relax me and give me some courage.

"So listen. I need to talk to you," I said, and Kendall nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Okay. I think we should stop seeing each other. I know you wanted to be friends, but that isn't working either."

"Is Logan catching on or what?" Kendall asked.

"No."

"Then I don't see why you want to stop seeing me. If he doesn't know, then it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is. I'm going to be a father soon and I can't keep running to your place. I need to be at my home with my family," I said.

"James, calm down. I get that, but we haven't been doing much of anything," Kendall said.

"We've been fucking for months! It's wrong and I can't do this anymore!"

Kendall sighed. "If you want to end it, then okay. But can we share one more night together?"

"I can't. I need to-"

"Please?" Kendall begged, as he scooted closer to me.

I went to say something, but Kendall cut me off with a kiss. I tried to pull away, but I gave up when he climbed on top of me and took control. His lips moved to my neck, and I let out a moan when he started to suck on my pulse point. I was getting aroused and I didn't care what he did to me at this point.

Kendall's hands found their way into my pants, and I cried out in pleasure when he took my growing member in his hand, and stroked it from base to tip. He broke the kiss and took his hand out of my pants, and I whined from the loss. He unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper, then he slowly slid them down my legs. My shirt was next to come off, and Kendall quickly shed out of his clothes.

He slipped my underwear off, then he climbed in between my legs. Kendall stuck two of his fingers in my mouth, and I sucked on them eagerly. Once his fingers were covered in enough saliva, he lowered them down to my entrance, and pushed one finger in. My face scrunched up in pain, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out.

I wasn't used to this at all; I've never bottomed in any of my relationships. Logan always said it felt good, but it was hard to believe him when I was feeling this much pain. I was hoping that it would at least get better.

Kendall continued to thrust his fingers, and I moaned when he hit that spot inside of me. He pulled out his fingers, then he slicked his cock up and positioned it at my entrance. I knew this was going to hurt, and I tried to focus on something. Kendall slowly pushed in, and I screamed in pain.

After he was completely inside me, I started to get used to the feeling and I begged him to move. Kendall started to thrust at a rapid pace, and all of the pain turned into pleasure. I held onto Kendall tightly as he pounded into me, and I could tell I was getting close.

He angled his hips and hit my sweet spot repeatedly, and I cried out in pleasure. One hard thrust sent me over the edge, and I came over both of us. Kendall let out a grunt, and I could feel his cum flooding my insides. He slowly pulled out of me, and his body collapsed on top of mine.

This wasn't supposed to have happened, but it was too late to do anything about it. I just hope Logan never finds out about what I just did. I felt my eyes start to droop, and I let them close. Something didn't seem right, but I was too tired to worry about it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by, and things were pretty good. Logan was entering his six month, and the baby seemed to be doing really good. He had another appointment today, but I had to skip out on this one. It wasn't because of work or Kendall, but because I was sick. I've been feeling off lately, and I had no idea why.

Logan immediately went into doctor-mode when he found out I was sick, and he tried to get me healthy again. Nothing worked, and it seemed like I was only getting worse. I was vomiting a lot and I would complain about stomach cramps, and sometimes I would get dizzy. I thought it was just a bad case of the stomach flu, but I wasn't so sure.

"James, are you sure you still want me to go?" Logan asked.

I was currently in the bathroom and I just finished puking my guts out. Logan was sitting on the bed and he was watching me from the bedroom. I wanted to go with him because he was going to find out what the sex of the baby was, but I didn't want to be spreading my germs around.

"Loges, just go. Tell me when you get back," I said.

"But I want you to be there. We always talked about doing this together."

I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash, then I went into the bedroom. "I know, but I don't want to get anyone else sick." I said.

Logan sighed. "I guess so."

"It'll be fine. You can take Camille or Carlos if you want."

"Nah. I'll just go alone," Logan said.

"Okay. Be careful," I said.

Logan nodded and gave me a kiss, then he was gone. I wish I was able to go, but I didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick. I went into the living room and I plopped down on the couch. I let out a groan when my stomach started to tighten, and I clutched my mid-section as I waited for the pain to pass.

Logan used to complain about getting pains like these, but that was only because he was pregnant. My eyes widened and my hand flew to my stomach. I couldn't possibly be pregnant, but all of my symptoms are exactly how Logan's were when he found out he was having a baby. I had to find out for sure.

I left the apartment and went to the nearest drug store. I was scared and I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't be pregnant; there was just no way. I kept telling myself that everything was okay, and that I was freaking out for nothing.

I bought a test, then I came home and went into the bathroom. I've never taken one before, but it can't be that hard. I let my eyes scan over the instructions, then I took the test out of the box and did what I had to do. I set the test on the counter, and I waited five minutes.

The minutes ticked by, and I was getting extremely nervous. I didn't want to be pregnant; I didn't know the first thing about this sort of stuff. Logan was the one who knew what to do and that's why he was carrying the baby. I'm not meant to do any of this.

My time was up and I took a deep breath before I grabbed the test. I picked up the white stick, and I flipped it over so I could read the results. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was pregnant.

I screamed in frustration and I slid down to the floor. I knew exactly how this happened, and I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't supposed to be having Kendall's baby; this wasn't supposed to happen. None of this would've happened if I never met him.

All of this was my fault and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I was going to tell Kendall about this. What was he going to do when he finds out? I'm not expecting him to stay around for this; he probably won't do it anyway. Kendall wasn't going to be here for me, but Logan might.

Logan. I still have to tell him. He's going to hate me once he finds out that I'm having someone else's baby. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, but he deserves to know the truth. I can't lie to him anymore.

**A/N: Wow this chapter was long, but I hope everyone liked it. I hope no one is upset about what I did with James. I wanted to do it, and this is how he's going to suffer. You will see why in the next chapters. So Logan finds out in the next one, and I feel bad for him. Well I will update soon. Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: well some of you guys are mad that I did that to James, but its all part of the story. I hope it doesn't make you guys stop reading this, though. Um so this is where Logan finds out. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Logan's POV**

I waited patiently for the doctor to come into the room, and I would glance at my phone every now and then. I felt bad for leaving James at home when he was so sick, but this doctor's appointment was important and I couldn't miss it. I was excited to find out what I was having, but I wanted James to be here. We were supposed to this together, but things changed all of a sudden.

I was a little worried about James, but he was probably fine. I wish I knew what he was sick with, but I didn't have a clue. I thought it was the stomach flu at first, but that virus doesn't last this long. I wanted James to see a doctor, but he was stubborn and I knew he would never go. I could take care of him, but I have been feeling drained lately. Hopefully James can get better soon, and I won't have to worry so much about him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in. She smiled when she saw me, and I gave her a smile in return. Now that the doctor was finally here I was getting more excited.

"Hello, Logan," Dr. Thompson said. "How are things going?"

"Alright I guess," I replied.

"That's good. I can't help but notice that James isn't here."

"He's feeling a little under the weather today."

"That's too bad. I hope he feels better. Shall we get started on the ultrasound?" Dr. Thompson asked, and I nodded my head.

I laid back on the examination table, and I lifted up my shirt. I shivered when my belly was covered with the cool gel, and I quickly relaxed when Dr. Thompson placed the transducer to my stomach. My eyes immediately went to the screen, and I smiled when I saw my baby. Everything looked and sounded good, and I was glad that this pregnancy was going right.

"It's a boy," Dr. Thompson said with a smile.

I huge smile appeared over my face, and I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. I couldn't believe I was having a boy. I liked the idea of a little girl, but a boy was just as perfect. I could imagine him having James' beautiful eyes, and my brains. He could even be a doctor when he grows up. Having a little boy would be perfect.

Dr. Thompson printed me a picture of the baby, then I was free to go. I couldn't wait to get home and tell James about the baby. He was going to be thrilled once he finds out that we are having a little boy. He's always wanted a son, and now he has one.

I arrived at the apartment and I set my keys on the counter. I held the envelope tightly in my hand, and I was so excited to tell James. I frowned when I didn't see him in the living room or the kitchen, and I figured he was in our bedroom. I decided to check up on him and I headed towards the hall. I stopped when James entered the living room, and I smiled at him.

"Hey. I have great news," I said.

"Oh. Um that's good," James said, quietly.

"Don't you want to know what we're having?"

"Yeah."

"It's a boy. We're having a little boy, James!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh. That's great," James said, and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Loges," James said.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? How? We haven't fooled around in-"

I stopped talking when realization hit. This wasn't happening; James would never do this to me. He loves me and he would never hurt me in any way. He was lying. He had to be.

"No. James, please tell me this isn't true."

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"How long?" I asked.

"A while," James replied.

"Who's baby is it?"

"Kendall's."

"He was just a friend. That's what you told me," I said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I really am," James said.

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I tried to blink them away. I didn't want to believe what James was telling me; it just couldn't be true. He would never cheat on me. I thought that he loved me more than anything, but that was a lie. I meant nothing to him.

"Why did you do it? I thought you loved me?" I said.

"Logan, I love you so much. I was just going through a lot. I wasn't happy," James said.

"How were you not happy! I gave you everything!"

"I know. Logan, I'm so sorry. I was trying to stop, but I just couldn't."

"You lied to me, James! You don't care about me at all. Everything was a lie!" I screamed.

"No, it wasn't. Logan, I love you so much," James said.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me! God, I'm such an idiot for believing you actually gave a fuck about me."

"Logan, I care about you and I love you more than anything. Everything I did was a mistake."

"Staying with you was a mistake. I wasted my time with you and for what? To be treated like shit? I hate you so much," I said.

"I don't want you to. Logan, just please give me another chance," James begged.

"You don't deserve anything! You don't deserve me or this baby!"

"Logan, please don't take my son away from me. I don't want to lose you or him."

"I want nothing to do with you. I'm done," I said.

"Logan, please don't do this. I'll get rid of the baby if I have to," James said.

"No. You are not getting rid of the baby."

"But I don't want it."

"I don't care. The baby is innocent, and you can't blame it for what you did. Good luck raising it with Kendall," I said.

"I don't want him! I want you and only you! Logan, don't do this. Please!" James said.

"Get out, James. I don't want you anymore."

"Logan, please? I need you and-"

"Get out! Just get the fuck out!" I screamed.

Tears were running down my face, and I let out a sob. James stepped towards me, but I backed away from him and he let out a sigh.

"Just go," I said.

James nodded and he disappeared down the hallway. He came back a few minutes later with his duffle bag, and he walked over to the door.

"I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow," he said, but I ignored him.

I heard him sigh again, then he was gone. Tears were pouring down my face, and I didn't even bother to stop them. I tried to be strong about this, but I couldn't do it. I lost it and I started to sob.

James was gone. The person I've been in love with for years, was gone. I thought we were going to be together forever, but forever doesn't exist. He was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but he didn't feel the same way. He never loved me or cared about me. It was all a lie.

I didn't know how I was going to live without him, but I have to try. I have a baby on the way, and I need to be strong. I always thought James and I would be raising this baby together, but things changed for us. Everything fell apart, and there was nothing we could do to fix it. Things were over for good.

**A/N: Ugh I feel mean for hurting poor Logie, but it's all James' fault. I'm sorry that the ending sucked, but its late and I'm tired. I hope everyone liked this chapter anyway, and I will update when I can.**


	29. Chapter 29

**James's POV**

I stood outside the apartment door for a few minutes, and hearing Logan cry broke my heart. I wanted to rush back in there and comfort him, but he doesn't want me anymore. I feel like an idiot for hurting Logan like that. I promised him that I would never ever hurt him, but I didn't keep that promise. Instead I screwed everything up, and now Logan was gone forever.

I wish I could go back and prevent any of this from happening, but I can't. Things would probably be fine between Logan and I if I never cheated on him. There was other ways with dealing with my feelings, and instead I was unfaithful to Logan. I never wanted this, but I'm to blame for everything that is happening. I wish I could fix it, but I didn't know how.

I could still hear Logan sobbing, and a few tears escaped my eyes. He was crying because of me, and I felt like the biggest loser in the world. I've always hated it when Logan was upset, and now he's like this because of me. I ruined everything, and I knew there was no chance of us getting back together. I wish there was, but Logan doesn't want me. And I don't blame him.

I let out a sad sigh, then I walked away from the door. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I had to find a place. I could easily go to my mother's, but I don't want to deal with her. Staying at a hotel was optional, but I didn't want to do that either. I still had my friends, but only one would actually let me stay.

I arrived at Jett's condo a few minutes later, and I hesitated when I reached the front door. I didn't know if he would actually let me stay with him for a while, but I needed someone. He's the only person that can help me right now.

I talked on the door, and I waited for Jett to answer it. He appeared a few minutes later, and his eyes immediately went to my duffle bag.

"What's with the bag?" Jett asked.

"I need a place a stay," I replied.

"Um okay. Why?"

"Logan dumped me."

"Oh. Come in so we can talk," Jett said, and I nodded.

I followed him into the apartment, and I sat down in the living room. Jett went into the kitchen, and he came back with two beers in his hand. He handed me one, but I declined.

"Dude, just take it. You're gonna need it," Jett said.

"I can't drink. I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

"Whoa what! How did this happen?"

"Remember that guy I met? Kendall?" I said, and Jett nodded. "It's his."

"So that's why Logan dumped you? Geez, I didn't think you guys would end up falling apart," Jett said.

"It's all my fault. I was an idiot for hurting him."

"He'll take you back. Don't worry about it."

"No he won't," I said.

"He's gonna need you around for the kid," Jett said, before he took a sip of his drink.

"Jett, he told me that I'm not allowed near the baby. I'm never gonna meet my son, and I'm never getting Logan back."

Jett let out a sigh. "Maybe you two will work things out."

"I doubt it. I want to go back and fix things, but-"

"Nah don't do that. Just stay here as long as you need and fix things with yourself. Leave Logan alone for a while."

"Okay."

"You can take the guest room," Jett said, and I nodded.

I stood up from the couch, and I made my way down the hall. I found the room and I pushed the door open, then I went inside and set my bag down. I plopped down on the bed, and I let out a sad sigh. I wanted to go back home and be with Logan, but that was never going to happen. I just have to face the fact that Logan doesn't want me anymore, and I need to learn to move on. I don't know how I'll do it, but I have to try.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

The following day, I found myself at Kendall's door. I didn't want to be here, but he needs to know about the baby. I was afraid that he will take the news badly, but I'm hoping he will understand and be there for me. I can't raise this baby on my own, and I'm going to need his help.

I took a deep breath, then I knocked on the door. The sound of his footsteps made my heartbeat speed up, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I was terrified to tell him, but I have to get this over with.

"Hey," Kendall said, once he opened the door. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something," I replied.

"Oh. Um can this wait? I'm going to be late to work and-"

"Kendall, it's really important. Just give me a few minutes."

Kendall thought about it for a minute, then he let me inside his place. I felt my stomach doing flips, and I suddenly felt nauseous. I tried to calm myself down by taking a few deep breaths, but my nerves still didn't go away.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Kendall asked.

"Remember that night we had a few weeks ago?" I said.

"Yeah, it was great."

"Uh yeah. Um well I guess you weren't wearing protection, and now I'm uh pregnant."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours," I said.

"Mine? It can't be mine. It's probably Logan's or something. You've slept around a lot."

"It's yours, Kendall. Do you think I would just make something like this up?"

"I don't know. Look, it's not mine and you should just go," Kendall said.

"It is yours! Don't try and deny it!" I yelled.

"James, just go. I don't have time for this."

"Will you just listen to me for a minute! It's your baby, Kendall, and I need you. I don't know what to do."

"Get rid of it."

"What?"

"If you don't know what to do, then get rid of it. I can't take care of a baby and you're better off disposing it," Kendall said.

"I'm not going to do that. Just grow up and help me. I can't do this by myself," I said.

"James, I can't. Just go."

"Kendall-"

"Get out!"

Kendall opened the door, and I let out a sigh before I walked out. The door slammed shut, and I could feel tears building in my eyes. I thought for sure that Kendall was going to be understanding about this, but I was wrong about him. I need him more than ever, and he won't even help me. I don't know what I'm going to do now.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but I will try and make the next one longer. Isn't Kendall a turd? So is James, so I guess they should be together. Anyway, thank u guys so much for reading and I will update soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello. I'm so sorry for not updating this! I feel bad because I told myself that I was going to do it yesterday, and it never happened. Anyway, some of you guys might like this chapter because something kinda good happens to Logan. I'm not going to say anymore. Well enjoy!**

**Logan's POV**

A month has gone by since James left, and I was miserable. I thought for sure that I would be able to get over this, but a month just wasn't enough. It seemed like it was going to take a lifetime to forget about him. I've been in love with James for years, and it was going to take a long time for me to forget everything about him. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I have to try. I can't be miserable for the rest of my life.

I could easily meet someone else, but they wouldn't be able to fill the void. It was too soon for me to be meeting someone new anyway, and I doubt I will be able to get back into the dating world with a baby. Right now my main priority is my son, and nothing else matters but him. I need to be strong right now, and I can't let my break up with James get to me. The last thing I want is to get depressed, and harm my baby.

My friends tried comforting me, and it didn't seem to work. I didn't want them to know that I was still upset about this, so I masked my pain. They believed that I was getting better, but sometimes it seemed like they were catching on. I did my best to make myself feel better, but nothing seemed to be working. I didn't want to be this way anymore, but I didn't know how to cheer myself up.

It was weird living alone, and I wasn't used to it. I had grown accustomed having someone with me, but those days were over. I was on my own now, and I didn't know what I was going to do once this baby gets here. I thought I had a plan, but that was when James and I were still together. I have to give up everything now.

My parents promised to help me whenever I needed it, but I didn't want to burden them. I was an adult now and I can take care of myself, but my mother was worried about my wellbeing. She would come over from time to time to give me company or to check up on me, and I was grateful for that. I haven't interacted with anyone for a while, and it was nice to have someone to talk to.

I tried distracting myself by decorating the nursery, and sometimes I would forget about everything else. I would break down if something reminded me of James, and I would still cry myself to sleep. A lot of it was probably just hormones, but a big part of it was because I missed James. I wanted him back and at times I even considered taking him back, but I won't do that. I can't trust him anymore.

I was now in my seventh month, and I was glad that things with the baby were going well. I was terrified because I only had two months left, but at the same time I was excited. I've been waiting forever to have a child, and I finally got my wish. I was going to make sure that I did the whole parenting thing right, but it was still going to be difficult.

I was currently sitting quietly in the living room, and I had a book in my hand. I only had two months left to prepare for the baby, and I still need a name. I was finding it difficult to pick one, but I wasn't going to give up. James and I were supposed to do this together, but I don't need him. I can do this by myself.

I was snapped out it by the sound of the doorbell ringing, and I set my book down on the coffee table. I had no idea who it was, but I had a feeling it was my mother. She always comes over unannounced. I walked over to the door and I opened it to reveal Dak.

"Dak? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was around, and I thought I could check up on you," He replied.

"Did James send you?"

"No. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?" Dak asked.

"Um sure," I said, and I let Dak into the apartment.

I wasn't expecting him at all, but I didn't mind that he was here. I missed having people around, and Dak has always been nice to me. He was the only friend that Jamed had that I could tolerate.

"How are you?" Dak asked, as we both sat down on the couch.

"To be honest, I feel like shit. You probably don't want to hear it, though," I said.

"It's okay if you want to talk about it. I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about what he did. I had a feeling, but it wasn't my place to say anything," Dak said.

"I wish I got a heads up. For months I didn't know this was going on," I said.

"Logan, you don't need him. I know you love him, but there is someone else out there for you. Someone who is going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"I feel so stupid for thinking everything was fine. I should've left him a long time ago."

"But you didn't know. I still wish I told you what I was thinking," Dak said.

"It's okay," I said.

"Do you need anything? I promise I'm going to be here for you."

"I'm fine for now. Just a little tired."

"You look beautiful, though," Dak said, and I blushed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I uh always thought you were. I just never said anything."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. God I'm such an idiot."

"Dak, you're not an idiot," I said.

"I kinda am. I'm in love with you and I picked the worst time to actually tell you," Dak confessed.

"You're…you're in love with me?"

"Yeah. I have been for years."

"How come you never told me?" I asked.

"How could I? You were with James, and I couldn't just tell you how I felt," Dak said.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I should just go."

"No! Don't leave," I said.

"Are you sure?" Dak asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but I just need you here right now."

"You just miss James."

"No, that's not it. I can't explain it."

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?" Dak asked.

"No," I replied.

Dak nodded and he gently pressed his lips to mine. I hesitated at first, but I gave in and I moved my lips against his. A part of me wanted to pull away because I still had feelings for James, but the other half wanted to stay connected to Dak. Kissing him felt good and right.

He was the first to pull away and my eyes fluttered open. I was surprised that I was already kissing someone else, but at the moment I didn't care. I liked kissing Dak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Dak said.

"It's fine. I liked it," I said.

"You did? What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet. I still have feelings for James, but I think I'm starting to have some for you."

"Really? That's great!" Dak exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I need to get over James first," I said.

"I can wait. I've been waiting."

I nodded and pulled Dak into a hug. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Dak asked.

"For being here."

"I'll always be here for you, Logan. Don't worry."

I pulled away and I gave him another kiss. I didn't think any of this would happen, but I didn't care. Dak was a great person, and I glad that I had him to comfort me. I didn't know if anything would happen between us, but a part of me wanted something to.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Dak, and I've been feeling a lot better. My feelings for him have grown tremendously, and I wanted to be more than just friends with him. At first all I could think about was James, but now I have Dak on my mind twenty-four seven.

I haven't had the chance to talk to him about yet, but I plan on doing it soon. I don't know if he'll be willing to be with me when I'm having James' baby, but I have a feeling that things will be fine. Dak loves me, and I'm falling in love with him. I still have some feelings for James, but I know they will disappear in time.

I told my friends about what happened, and they were happy for me. I never thought that I would be moving on this fast, but I had to forget about James. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore, and I don't need him. I have someone who is going to treat me the right way.

I had invited Dak over to my apartment, and he was going to stop by in a few hours. This was my chance to tell him how I feel, and I was both nervous and excited at the same time. I had nothing to worry about, but I still couldn't help but feel scared.

Carlos was here with me and he was helping me with the nursery. Dak was going to help when he gets here, so right now it was just Carlos and I. I wasn't doing much, and I felt bad. If I wasn't so big I would do a little more, but Carlos didn't want me to hurt myself or the baby.

"Carlos, just let me help you," I said.

He was currently trying to get the dresser in the room, and he was struggling. Carlos was strong, but right now he was too tired to do anything. We have been putting the nursery together all day, and it was wearing us out.

"I got it," Carlos said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can lift it on this side and-"

"Logan! That's the stupidest thing ever! You could hurt yourself or the-"

"Baby. I know," I finished for him.

"Just put some stuffed animals in the crib or something," Carlos said.

"Are you sure? I don't want them to hurt me."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

I let out a sigh and I walked over to the crib, and started to put a few of the stuffed animals into it. I didn't think it was fair that Carlos had to do all of the hard work, but I knew he wouldn't let me help. I wasn't going to hurt myself, but he didn't trust me.

I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach, and I gasped. The pain was gone in a matter of seconds, and I continued setting up the crib. A few minutes later, I felt it again and I couldn't help but whimper in pain.

"You okay, Loges?" Carlos asked, as he walked over to me.

"Yeah. Fine," I replied.

"Did the toys hurt you?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, I finally got the dresser through the door," Carlos said.

"Okay. Let's take a break," I said, and Carlos nodded.

I felt my stomach tighten again, and I cried out. I had an idea of what was going on, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Dude, you okay?" Carlos asked.

"No. I think I might be in labor," I replied.

Carlos' eyes widened. "What! But I thought you weren't due until later!"

"Well this baby is coming now. Do you think you could drive me to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Just let me stop panicking first and-"

"Carlos!"

"Okay, okay. I'm good. Let me call Stephanie really fast," Carlos said, then he ran out of the room.

I went to yell at him, but all that came out was another scream. The contractions were already getting unbearable, and I wasn't even close to giving birth. I had to admit I was glad that I was in labor, but at the same time I was scared. I've never done this before and I didn't know what to expect.

"Carlos, hurry!" I yelled when I was hit with another contraction.

"Okay! Let's go!" Carlos said, as he ran back into the room.

"Is Stephanie okay with this?"

"I don't know. I called James instead."

"What!" I yelled.

"Don't worry okay? He's going to meet us at the hospital," Carlos said.

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too, Loges. Now let's go!"

Carlos grabbed my hand and he led me out of the apartment. I couldn't believe he called James without telling me. I didn't want James around for anything, and now thanks to Carlos he's going to be there when the baby is born. This was not my plan at all.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know James is coming back, and you guys will see what happens in the next chapter. Well I will update soon and thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello! Well this is it you guys! The Jagan baby finally makes his appearance! I hope you guys like this!**

**James's POV**

This was it. My baby was coming, and I was freaking out. I haven't been with Logan and I had no idea how to prepare for this. He's probably as calm as can be, but I'm not Logan. I'm doing my best to stay calm, but on the inside I'm really scared. My son was going to be here, and I couldn't wait to see him. If Logan will let me that is.

I haven't spoken to Logan in months, and I thought for sure that we were never going to see each other again. He doesn't want me near him or the baby, and I didn't think that was fair. I've thought about fighting for my son, but maybe today I can win Logan back somehow. I want him back in my life more than anything, but I don't know if he'll be willing to do it.

I was tired of being alone, and I missed Logan so much. I need him right now more than ever, and I'm going to make sure I can win him back. Jett's told me a few times that I'm just wasting my time, but I know I'm not. I could easily give up and look for someone else, but the only person I want is Logan.

Kendall has tried talking to me, but I've been ignoring him. Three months it's been, and now he finally decides to apologize. I don't want him near me or the baby, but he does have a right to see his child. I don't know if he'll actually step up, but a part of me wants him to. I can't take care of this baby, and I'm going to need him.

I parked my car in the hospital parking lot, and I ran inside the building. The lady at the front desk told me where Logan was, and I ran down the hall and towards the elevators. I climbed inside the car and I pressed the button for the third floor. I was both nervous and excited about this. I didn't know what I was going to walk into, and I kept telling myself that everything was going to be fine.

The doors opened and I ran down the hall. I skidded to a stop when I reached the room Logan was in, and I took a deep breath before I walked in. He was lying in bed and Carlos was at his side. Logan's head snapped up when I entered the room and I swallowed hard. He looked upset.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

"Hi? That's all you have to say? After everything you did!" Logan said, and I flinched.

"Well I uh-"

"Get out."

"No."

"Get out right now or I will have you thrown out!" Logan said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Carlos asked, and Logan glared at him.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Um I'm going to leave you two alone."

Carlos quickly ran out of the room, and Logan huffed in annoyance. His expression changed, and he cried out and clutched his stomach. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand, and he pushed me away from him.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

"Logan, just cut it out. I'm trying to be here for you and you keep pushing me away," I said.

"I don't need you. Just go with Kendall or whoever it is that you're fucking around with."

"I don't do that anymore."

Logan scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Will you just stop acting so immature? I'm trying to comfort you and you're being an ass," I said.

"I'm being an ass? What about you? You're the one who screwed everything up."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I promise to never hurt you again."

"Again? James, we are over and you're never getting me back," Logan said.

"Then why did you have Carlos call me?" I asked.

"I didn't. He did it on his own and he's going to pay for it later."

"Aren't you happy that I'm here? I didn't have to show up, but I did because I still love you."

"Okay," Logan said.

"That's all you have to say? Logan, I'm still in love with you and I want you back," I said.

"Well I don't want you. I moved on."

"What? With who?"

My question was quickly answered when the door flung open, and Dak rushed into the room. He ran over to Logan and grabbed his hand, and started to whisper sweet things to him. This didn't make any sense to me. Why would Logan be with Dak? I thought for sure that Logan still loved me, but I guess I was wrong.

Dak finally realized I was in the room, and he looked over at me. He hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. I wasn't as upset with him anymore, but now I wanted to kill him for taking Logan away from me. He doesn't have the right to do that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to say the same for you," Dak said.

"I'm here for Logan and the baby. You're not welcomed here."

"Logan wants me here."

"Well I don't," I said.

"James, get out. You're causing problems," Logan said.

"No! I have every right to be here! That's my son."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Logan, please?" I begged.

"Get out, James," Dak said, and I glared at him.

"I'm not leaving."

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small scream. He clutched his stomach tightly, and Dak immediately grabbed his hand again. It wasn't fair. I was supposed to be comforting Logan through labor, but instead Dak was doing it. He wasn't even the father of the baby; I was and I wasn't even allowed to help.

Even though I was upset, I wasn't going to leave this room. I want to be here when my son is born, and I would never miss his birth for anything. He means so much to me, and I want to be here when he joins us.

Logan's labor was lasting a while, and it's been five hours since I arrived. He stopped yelling at me, and he gave Dak all of his attention. Carlos tried to keep me company, but it wasn't making me feel any better. I wanted Dak to just disappear, but that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, Logan was able to start pushing and he was moved to a different room. Surprisingly, he didn't pick Dak to go with him. He picked me. Why he did it I will never know, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Just breathe okay?" I said, and Logan just glared at me.

"Shut up," he growled.

Logan cried out when he was hit with another contraction, and I took his hand in mine. He squeezed it tightly, and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from crying out. I've never seen Logan in this much pain before, and I wish I could take his pain away. I hated seeing him like this.

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later, and she gave us a big smile. Logan was too busy with another contraction to greet the doctor, but I managed to give her a small smile.

"Alright. It seems you're ten centimeters and you can start pushing when the next contraction starts," The doctor said, and Logan nodded his head.

"Oh God!" Logan screamed, and I figured the next contraction was already here.

I rubbed his hand soothingly with my thumb as he pushed, and I cringed when Logan let out a scream. I tried whispering sweet things to him, but that only pissed him off. I didn't know how to calm him down.

"Push, Loges! Come on!" I encouraged, and he glared at me.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

I was not used to his new attitude, and I didn't like it. Of course I made sure to keep that to myself. He would kill me.

"I'm just trying to help," I said.

"I don't need your help. I don't need you at all," Logan said.

"Yes, you do. Admit it, Logan. You do need me in here."

Logan ignored me and he continued to push when the doctor told him to. This went on for a few minutes, and the doctor finally announced that she could see the head. I wanted to see, but Logan stopped me from doing so.

"Push a little harder, sweetie," The doctor told Logan. "You're almost there."

"You hear that, Loges? You're almost there!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not deaf you idiot," Logan said, and I frowned.

Logan brought his head down to his chest, and he pushed as hard as he could. I held onto his hand tightly, and I whimpered when he squeezed a little too hard. I used my free hand to brush away the stray hairs from his face, and I was surprised when he didn't push me away.

"You're doing great," I whispered.

"It hurts, James. It hurts so much," Logan said.

"I know, but you're almost there. Just a little more okay?"

Logan shook his head. "I can't do this. I can't."

"Yes, you can. You've always wanted to do this, Loges. You can do it," I said.

Logan let out a whimper, and I rubbed his hand soothingly to try and ease the pain. Another scream escaped Logan's lips and he started to push with the new contraction. The doctor was getting excited now, and I figured Logan was really close to being done.

A few pushes and screams later, it was over. Logan fell back against the pillows, and he let his eyes fall shut. I turned away from him when I heard my son cry, and I smiled when I saw him for the first time.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked, and I nodded.

She showed me where to cut, and I separated him from Logan. I wanted to hold him more than anything, but he was taken away by one of the nurses to get cleaned up. I turned back to Logan and I caught him staring at me with the eyes I loved so much.

"I knew you could do it," I said.

"Yeah. Thanks," Logan said.

I nodded and I pressed my lips to his forehead. One of the nurses brought our baby over a few minutes later, and Logan sat up to greet him. Tears formed in Logan's eyes as he held our son for the first time, and I couldn't help but tear up as well. He was perfect. His hair was the same shade as mine, and I was hoping he had Logan's dark brown eyes.

"He's beautiful," Logan whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

"He needs a name. Have you picked one out yet?" I asked.

"No."

"I have one that I liked, but-"

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Jayden Cade. It's kind of stupid."

"No! I like it actually."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. He looks like a Jayden."

"Is he getting my last name or yours?" I asked.

"James, we can't be together anymore. I know you're sorry, but I can't take you back. I'm not going to take you away from your son, but I don't want you. I've moved on," Logan said.

"You could've just said no."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I get it. I was the one who screwed up and this is my punishment."

Logan didn't say anything, and I collapsed in the chair next to him. His eyes landed on my baby bump, and I tried to cover myself up.

"How's the baby?" Logan asked.

"Good I guess," I replied.

"Is Kendall helping at all?"

"No. He doesn't care."

"Look, if you need help then I'll be there. I know exactly what you're going through," Logan said.

"You don't have to help me. I need to do this on my own," I said.

Logan sighed and he turned back to the baby. Jayden was looking up at him with his dark eyes, and Logan smiled. That was the first time that I've seen Logan smile all day, and I was glad he was happy again. I guess he didn't need me anymore. I never made him happy.

I didn't want to let Logan go, but it was for the best. He deserves someone better, and I'm not that person. I screwed up and now I'm paying for it. I love Logan more than anything, and that's why I have to let him go.

**A/N: Ugh the ending sucked, and I'm so sorry! I didn't really care for this chapter, but I tried. I hope you guys liked it and the name I picked. I picked it out last minute, so yeah. anyway, I guess the next chapter is the last one. I will update when I can.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello! So this is the last chapter, and I'm sad. But I'm also happy at the same time. I can work on new projects soon. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. By the way it's going to end in James' POV.**

**James's POV**

It's been a few hours since Jayden came into the world, and everyone got a chance to meet him. Well almost everyone. My mother was too busy at work to stop by and see him, but she was going to try and come over tomorrow. Logan's parents were happy when they meet their grandson, and they even shed a few tears. I didn't blame them for getting this emotional. No one ever thought that Logan and I would have a baby, yet here we are with a beautiful baby boy. Jayden was our little miracle.

I didn't get much time to interact with my son; Dak and Logan were too busy cooing over him. It wasn't fair to me, and I did my best to not let it get to me. Logan wasn't going to keep Jayden away from me, and I had time to bond with him. I didn't know when I was going to get the chance, and I tried to be patient.

It wasn't until a little after midnight by the time everyone left, and I was alone with Logan and the baby. It was awkward, but I didn't want to leave his side. Dak didn't want to leave either, but Logan was able to make him change his mind. I hated the way they acted around each other, but I knew I had to start getting used to it. They were probably going to be together for a while, and I would be seeing them interact with each other.

I didn't want them to get together, but it's for the best. Logan deserves someone who is going to treat him right, and Dak is that person. I used to be good to Logan, but I screwed up by doing what I did. I will never forgive myself, and I wish I could turn back time and prevent any of this from happening. But I can't, and now I have to deal with Logan moving on with someone else.

Logan was fast asleep, and I was rocking Jayden in my arms. He wasn't close to falling asleep, but I didn't care. I loved looking into his eyes, and I couldn't help but smile when he reached out for me. He didn't look like Logan at all, but he did act like him in some ways. Jayden was a little shy around other people, but when he was alone with just us, things were fine. I figured he probably had Logan's brains, too, and I knew Logan would be happy about that.

Jayden let out a small whimper and I tried to calm him down before he started crying. The last thing I wanted to do was wake Logan up. He was exhausted and he needed to get a lot of rest. I gently rocked Jayden in my arms, and he still wouldn't stop fussing. He started to cry, and I tried to shush him, but failing miserably.

"James?"

My head snapped up in Logan's direction, and I cursed to myself for waking him up. Logan sat up slowly and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong with the baby?" he asked.

"Nothing. He's just being a little fussy. Go back to sleep," I replied.

"He's probably hungry. I'll feed him."

"I got it. Go back to sleep, Loges."

Logan let out a sigh and he laid back down, but his eyes remained open. I walked over to the small table near the bed, and I picked up the bottle the nurse left for us. I placed it at Jayden's lips, and he immediately took the bottle in his mouth.

"I guess he was hungry," I said, quietly.

"I told you," Logan said.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't."

"Just try okay? This may be the only time you get a full night of sleep," I said.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore," Logan said.

"I'll always worry about you."

"You'll forget about me eventually."

"I don't want to."

"James, I don't want to have this conversation again," Logan said.

"I know. I am letting you go," I said.

"You are?"

"Yeah. You'll be better off with Dak anyway."

"I guess so," Logan said.

"He'll be good to you. I promise," I said.

Logan let out a yawn. "Okay."

"Loges, gets some sleep. I'll take care of the baby," I said.

Logan nodded. "Okay. Wake me if he needs something."

"I will."

Logan drifted back to sleep, and I turned back to the baby. His eyes were fluttering, and I started to hum to him quietly. In a matter of minutes Jayden was fast asleep and I carefully took the bottle out of his mouth. Sleep wasn't on my mind, and I stayed up the whole night with my son curled in my arms. I couldn't believe how I blessed I was, and I was glad that things worked out this time.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few days went by, and Logan was released from the hospital. I wanted to go home with him, but that didn't happen. Dak went with him instead, and Mrs. Mitchell tagged along to help out with the baby. I was upset that I didn't get to help out, but I didn't belong there anymore.

I was forced to go back to Jett's place, but I didn't want to. I didn't mind living there, but I would rather have my own place. I've been saving money to move out, and I'm so close to getting my own apartment.

I pulled out the key that Jett had given to me, and I opened the front door. I was expecting Jett to be lounging around with the new girl of the week, but that was not what I walked into. Instead, Jett was with a very familiar blond.

"Kendall?" I asked, and he stood up from the couch. "How did you find me?"

"Um I just wanted to talk to you," Kendall replied.

"You didn't answer my question."

"James, can we please just talk?"

I rolled my eyes and I turned to Jett. "And why did you let him in? I told you I hated him."

"Don't drag me into this. Look, I'll just let you two have some privacy."

Jett stood up from the couch and he disappeared down the hall. I waited till the bedroom door shut, then I turned back to Kendall.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To apologize. What I did was wrong and I'm so sorry," Kendall replied.

"So it took you three months to realize that?"

"I needed time to think okay? And I've made up my mind."

"Okay. What did you decide?" I asked.

"That I want to be there for you and the baby. I was the idiot who screwed up, and I'm not going to let you do this on your own," Kendall said.

"How can I trust you?"

"Just do it. I promise that I will be around."

"I don't know," I said.

"James, just believe me. I want to do this," Kendall said.

I nodded."Okay."

"Thank you. Since you don't have your own place I was thinking that-"

"We use yours? I mean, your apartment is big enough," I said.

"No, James. I'm moving, and I want you to come with me," Kendall said.

"Moving? Where are you going?"

"California. I can't stay in Minnesota anymore."

"But that's pretty far away and I have my son here," I said.

"You can probably still visit him," Kendall said.

"I don't know. I mean, California has always been a place I wanted to go to, but-"

"Then come with me. What are you really leaving behind besides your son?"

"I guess you're right," I said.

"So are you in this with me?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Kendall smiled and he pulled me into a hug. It felt good to be wrapped in someone's arms, but it wasn't the same as being wrapped in Logan's. He has always been my everything, but now things were over for us. I let Logan go, and it was my turn to move on.

I didn't know how things were going to be with Kendall, but I trust him. Moving to California was a big thing, but I can't stay in Minnesota anymore. I don't want to leave my son behind, but there is nothing for me here. I will be better off with Kendall and the new baby. I was scared to do this, but it was for the best.

I get a chance to start over.

The End.

**A/N: Well this was the last chapter, and I hope everyone liked it. I know it didn't end as Jagan, but that's because I have a sequel in mind. I want to thank everyone for favoring, alerting, reviewing and most importantly reading my story. You guys will all get an alert when I post the sequel. Well thanks again! I love you guys!**


End file.
